¡¡¡Estoy harto!
by andychan23
Summary: FIC TERMINADO!han pasado poco mas de 4 meses desde lo sucedido en Jusenkyo y ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, bueno con el pequeño detalle de que ahora Ranma es mucho mas celoso y protector con Akane, como afectara eso a su relacion?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Estoy harto!**

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de ranma, he decidido que solo tendrá dos capítulos, en un inicio quise hacerlo de uno solo pero parece que me emocione escribiendo jejej U_U

Bueno ojala y les guste.

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Amanecía un día normal en Nerima, todo parecía estar en completa calma, bueno tanto como se puede estar en esta pequeña ciudad; incluso en la casa Tendo se respiraba una agradable paz.<p>

Hacia ya poco mas de 4 meses desde lo de Jusenkyo y lo de la boda fallida y prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo a excepción de un joven fornido de trenza que ahora celaba y cuidaba a mas a su prometida de lo normal, por lo que sus peleas habían aumentado un poco pero anda de que preocuparse según Genma y Soun.

Los cabezas de la familia se encontraba teniendo una tranquila partida de shogi, mientras que nabiki estaba leyendo una revista sentaba en la mesa mientras disfrutaba de una refrescante bebida ,que por cierto, fue preparada por kasumi la cual, como siempre, se encontraba realizando la comida para todos, mientras que los mas jóvenes se hallaban, uno entrenando tan duro como acostumbraba en el dojo y la otra haciendo los deberes escolares en su habitación.

En el dojo..

_-rayos, porque todavía toda esa bola de idiotas tiene que ir tras akane?_- pensaba para sí el chico de la coleta mientras golpeaba con mucha fuerza a su enemigo invisible.

_-es que acaso no han entendido que ella ya esta comprometida?-_ da una patada al aire

_-Y por si fuera poco ella no hace ningún maldito intento por quitárselos de encima_. –otra patada dirigida al aire aun con mayor fuerza.

_-Bueno es cierto que ella golpea a ese estúpido de Kuno cada vez que se acerca y de igual manera hace con los tontos del furinkan, pera fuera de eso ella no hace nada más_. –ahora da un puñetazo cargado de enojo.

_-De hecho, ella tiene la culpa de todo por permitirles ver esa preciosa sonrisa que por derecho me corresponde, eso sin mencionar que tal parece que cada día se vuelve mas bella… yo simplemente siento que cada segundo que paso a su lado la am…_. –en ese momento el chico se da cuenta del rumbo que están tomando sus pensamientos.

-haaa pero que tonterías digo? Si ella solamente es una tonta marimacho, pechos planos, que no sabe cocinar, es violenta y tampoco es bonita…jump que haga lo que le plazca, no me importa –decía esto mientras se sacudía fuertemente su cabeza con las manos para tratar de converse a si mismo sin mucho éxito.

-Akane!- y eso fue todo lo que basto para que el joven dejara sus divagaciones.

-Akane puedes hacerme un favor?- se trataba de Kasumi llamando a su pequeña hermana desde la planta baja.

-Espera un momento Kasumi enseguida bajo- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa melodiosa voz, pero que rayos era lo que le estaba pasando?

Solo le tomo un segundo situarse en la habitación donde se encontraba la mayor llamando a su hermanita y no le tomo mucho tiempo ver a la dueña de la voz que lo atraía como un imán.

Últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de que solo le bastaba con que la escuchara para que irremediablemente fuera a su encuentro, sin importa si su voz era dirigida a él o no.

Y es que desde lo de Jusenkyo no podía apartarse de ella, tenia miedo, miedo de que si se alejaba podría perderla de nuevo y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar, no de nuevo, ahora el sabia que hiciere lo que hiciere esa chica, el simplemente la seguiría aun al mismísimo infiero, aunque aun no tenia el valor de afrontar todo lo que ese sentir conllevaba.

-Dime Kasumi, que se te ofrece?. –dijo la menor de las Tendos sin percatarse que un chico la miraba embelesado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la mediana de ellas, la cual al ver entrar al joven se había interesado por la situación ya que cada día le parecía mas gracioso observar a su joven cuñado.

-Podrías por favor llevarle esta sopa al Dr. Tofu?, la ultima vez dijo que era una de sus preferidas. –con su encantadora sonrisa Kasumi le entrego a Akane un pequeño recipiente bien tapado con dicha sopa.

-Hermana, cualquier sopa que prepares será de sus preferías –se burlaba Nabiki por la ingenuidad de la mayor, pero como siempre esta no se dio por enterada o simplemente así lo aparento.

–jeje hay nabiki pero que cosas dices jeje, no te preocupes iré ahora mismo a entregársela Kasumi.-agrego Akane con una gran gota de sudor en la frente por lo que acabada de decir Nabiki.

Y sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Fue justo ahí donde el joven Saotome salió de su ensoñación.

-Espera, a donde crees vas tu sola heee?-Ranma se colocó enfrente de su prometida para taparle el paso, la verdad era que ahora no le caía nada bien que Akane fuera a ver al Dr. Tofu si él no se encontraba presente.

Pero esa reacción tomo por sorpresa a las dos hermanas de Akane que aun en su asombro simplemente se limitaron en ver la escena.

-Pues a donde mas crees? A llevar la sopa, que no has oído a Kasumi?, ahora quítate de mi camino.- Y sin mas intento empujar a su prometido que no se movió un solo milímetro.

-Jump, estoy seguro que una niña tan boba como tu la dejara caer en medio del camino, porque simplemente no me la entregas? Yo se la hare llegar al Dr.- como siempre su mejor arma era burlarse de ella para lograr su cometido.

-Eres un…-decía mientras su aura aumentaba peligrosamente por lo que Kasumi se decidió a intervenir.

-Akane, porque mejor no dejas que Ranma te acompañe? Así yo también estaría mas tranquila de que estarás segura, no me había dado cuenta de que ya es un poco tarde.

A todos los presentes a acepción de Akane que, por su ingenuidad no se percato de la excusa de su hermana mayor, se les cayó una gotita de sudor de la frente ya que apenas era medio día y era obvio que la menor no corría ningún riesgo.

-Pero kasumi, no ves que Ranma esta todo sudado porque acaba de entrenar? Lo mas seguro es que quiera darse un baño, no es así Ranma?- vio de manera amenazante a su prometido.

_-Así que me quieres fuera del camino hee? Pues estas muy equivocada si crees que te dejare ir sola a ver al Dr.-_ por los pensamientos de Ranma era mas que seguro que no se dejaría intimidar por la chica.

-Ya oíste a Kasumi, así que si tanto te molesta mi sudor tendrás que esperar a que termine de bañarme.

-Que? Estas loco? No tengo tu tiempo sabes.

Al ver que su prometida no daría su brazo a torcer comenzó a idear un plan para que su baño fuera tan rápido para por lo menos refrescarlo un poco y así poder acompañarla, justamente en ese momento iba entrando la persona que lo sacaría de ese problema.

-Hey viejo, pero que mal te ves, se nota que ya hace tiempo que no entrenas, si sigues así pronto ya no serás capaz de moverte.- decía un gran tono de burla a su padre, el cual no tardo en enfurecer de las palabras de su hijo.

-Pero que mal educado, Ranma ven acá, yo no te he educado de esa manera, ahora veras, hayaaaa.- y sin más tomo al joven de la solapa de su camisa y lo aventó al pequeño estanque de los Tendo.

-Pero que rayos te pasa? –fingió sentir molestia una linda pelirroja que recién salía del agua.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo viejo pero ya me las pagaras mas tarde. –y sin decir mas saco una tetera de quien sabe donde y vacío su contenido encima de él, apareciendo así su forma masculina.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora no tendré que tomar un baño, vámonos Akane. –y sin decir mas tomo el recipiente de las manos de su prometida y Salió de la casa con ella reclamándole por detrás.

Su padre no les presto mayor atención y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir un rato dejando solas a las dos Tendo sobrantes.

-Vaya creo que debo de dejar de pedirle a Akane favores para con el Dr. Tofu. -Dijo Kasumi con la mano cerca de su boca.

-Creo que será lo mejor hermana, vaya quien creería que Ranma se volvería tan celoso y posesivo. No se si envidiar a Akane o compadecerla. Que seria lo que pasaría en Jusenkyo para ponerlo así?

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes de la casa…

El transcurso del camino fue algo agitado ya que Akane seguía reclamándole a Ranma que le devolviera el plato y el chico simplemente seguía su camino como siempre sobre la valla sacándole de vez en cuando la lengua a su prometida para hacerla rabiar.

-Ranma deja de ser un inmaduro y devuélveme ese trasto enseguida- ahora Akane decidió usar una voz un poco mas con todo de reproche que de molestia.

-Ya te dije que no, no pienso permitir que lo dejes caer y que tengamos que volver por más, que fastidio.

-Pero si fuiste tú el único que insistió en venir, si tanto te fastidia puedes irte, bien puedo entregar el paquete yo sola.

Ese comentario molesto de sobre manera a Ranma, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que sabia que si hacia enojar a la chica esta simplemente lo mandaría a volar, dejándole el camino libre al Dr.

Y es que acaso de verdad tenia miedo del Dr. Tofu? –_Eres realmente increíble Ranma_- empezó el chico con un monologo interno. _–como rayos es que ahora hasta te preocupas del buen Dr.?, el esta perdidamente enamorado de Kasumi, además es mucho mas grande que Akane, jamás se fijaría en ella, pero… y si a Akane le siguiera gustando? Ella se veía muy insistente con eso de venir sola, y si ella lo amara?... no, no déjate de paranoias_- sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas –_pero y si no fueran exageraciones?, creo que lo mejor seria preguntarle, si eso hare._

-Oye akan- pero no puedo continuar porque justo en ese momento el chico se vio parado solo enfrente del consultorio del Dr.

Hacia rato que habían llegado pero por estar divagando no sea había dado cuenta por lo que su prometida al haberlo llamado varias veces se dio por vencida y decidió entrar, ya la alcanzaría después.

-Pero que rayos?- estaba molesto, su prometida lo dejo abandonado y había entrado SOLA a la clínica y lo que era mas importante aun, el traía el traste por lo que ese no pudo haber sido el motivo de su comportamiento.

-Dr. Tofu!- grito la pequeña Tendo buscando al Dr.

-ah pero si eres tu Akane, pasa, dime que te trae por aquí?

-vine a traerle un mandado pero el muy baka de Ranma no quiere dármelo y todavía esta allá afuera pensando en quien sabe quien. –esto ultimo lo dijo mas para sí que para su oyente, sintiendo como los celos la carcomían al pensar que su prometido estuviera pensando en Shampoo o en Ukyo quizás hasta en Kodachi.

-Bueno, bueno no es para tanto, que te parece si mientras te invito una taza de té?- dijo el Dr. A la chica para tranquilizarla al verla crecer su aura.

-Mmm… en realidad Dr., me gustaría, si no fuera mucha molestia, que me revisara mi muñeca derecha últimamente me ha estado molestando un poco.

-Claro Akane no hay ningún problema- y así ambos tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro mientras, el Dr. la revisaba.

-No es nada grave, te he puesto una crema que te ayudara con el dolor, pero será mejor que te vende así la recuperación será mucho mas rápida- y sin esperar respuesta comenzó con el vendaje

-Muchas gracias Dr.

-No hay de que, por cierto ahora si que Ranma ya se tardo un poco, dime Akane que era eso que me venias a entregar?

-Ha solo era un poco de sopa que preparo Kasumi.

-Kasumi?- y ahí es cuando llego el cambio loco del Dr.

-Kasumi me mando sopa, Kasumi me mando sopa –el Dr. Empezó a tararear esta frase una y otra ves mientras tomaba cualquier cosa que se le atravesar en su camino para levantarla en el aire y dar una vuelta con ella, algo así como si estuviera bailando, en una de esas, tomo a Akane por la cintura e hizo lo mismo, solo que para su mala suerte justo en ese momento el prometido de la chica iba entrando, quedando en shock unos instantes por la escena.

-Hey pero quien se ha creído?, suelte a Akane en este mismo instante!. –sin decir nada mas dejo el recipiente al lado de el en suelo y arrebato a la chica de brazos del Dr. Y la tomo entre los suyos.

Debido a esto el Dr. Salió de su estado de locura. La chica estaba algo shockeada por lo que no decía nada y es que ahora su prometido la tenía mas apretada hacia su pecho, como si quisiera cubrirla del todo.

-Ha Ranma, eres tu, discúlpame creo que me emocione un poco jeje, ahora que lo recuerdo todavía no termino de vendarle la muñeca a Akane –en un inocente gesto el Dr. alzo su mano como pidiéndole que le dejara a acercarse a la chica pero Ranma no podía estar menos dispuesto.

-Si bueno como sea, pero no vuelva a tomar a Akane así ok?- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero de verdad que no quería verla cerca de ese hombre, de hecho ninguno otro que no fuera el, así que simplemente siguió su primer instinto el cual era alejarla de él.

-Lo siento Dr. Pero tenemos que irnos, disfrute su comida. –y sin mas salió de ahí aun con la chica en brazos.

-Esperen chicos…-se quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que los jóvenes habían desaparecido.

-Cielos Ranma ya sabia que querías a Akane pero veo que nunca pude imaginarme que la magnitud de tus sentimientos era tan grande, uff tengo que tener cuidado, no quiero estar cerca cuando el estalle, que por lo veo será mas que pronto.

El Dr. No sabiendo que tenia voz de profeta, dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño recipiente de Kasumi que aun yacía en el suelo –Kasumi me preparo sopa, Kasumi me preparo sopa….y ahí perdimos de nuevo al buen Dr.

Mientras tanto Akane todavía se encontraba en los brazos de su apuesto prometido el cual no dejaba de dar saltos por los tejados con dirección a su casa. Aparentemente, según ella, se había olvidado de que aun la traía consigo por lo que se dispuso a romper el silencio.

-Ranma… el chico no le prestaba atención, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ranma… intento de nuevo sin mucho éxito.

-Suéltame de una vez baka! Grito mientras que con un pequeño mazo le daba un "golpecito" en la cabeza a su prometido para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

-Hayyy, porque rayos me golpeas Akane? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada. –dijo mientras paraba su carrera y depositaba con cuidado a la chica en la acera.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa por ignorarme, tonto.- la chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro, debes de estar molesta porque interrumpí tu tierna escena de amor con el Dr. Verdad?- dejo que sus celos hablaran.

-Pero que tonterías dices? Para que lo sepas el Dr. Solo estaba celebrando como siempre el saber de Kasumi, ya sabes que lo vuelve loco.

-Y tu aun sabiendo eso te aprovechas del buen Dr.? Que mala eres Akane.

-Baka!, yo no sé que demonios te pasa, es que acaso no sabes que el Dr. Ama con locura a Kasumi?, no recuerdas que yo ya acepte eso? Recuérdalo Ranma, yo no lo amo mas allá de un hermano.- en todo momento intento mantener la calma pero de verdad que su prometido la estaba haciendo rabiar, aunque sin saberlo estas palabras calmaron de sobremanera al chico.

-De verdad? Solo lo quieres como un hermano? –aun con lo dicho sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón que se producía por el miedo a que su adorado tormento le digiera que sentía algo mas por otro.

-Así es Ranma, lo quiero mucho pero como aun hermano, ahora me vas a explicar porque te comportaste así? –la chica ahora estaba un poco mas calmada y quería oír las explicaciones de Ranma.

-Eto, yo, lo siento Akane, no sé que me pasa últimamente, mi humor no es muy bueno que digamos. –mintió a medias el chico ya que si sabia que le ocurría por dentro.

-Vaya ni siquiera término de vendarme bien la muñeca.- dijo para sí mientras veía el vendaje casi desecho en su muñeca, pero esto fue suficiente para alarmar al chico.

-Te has lastimo Akane? Te duele mucho?, déjame ver. –pero la chica simplemente escondió su brazo de la mirada preocupada del chico, siempre le había avergonzado lucir cualquier debilidad frente a él.

-No es nada Ranma un pequeño golpe nada mas ya pasara.

-de verdad no te duele mucho?, quieres que te cargue?- la preocupación del chico era mas que palpable.

-Cargarme? Pero Ranma si solo me lastime un poco la muñeca, no el pie, puedo caminar perfectamente yo sola a casa. –la verdad es que el ver a su prometido preocupado por ella le hacia muy feliz por lo que no pudo evitar bridarle una de sus características sonrisas al chico el cual ahora sentía que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba y sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Ranma era como si no pudiera ver nada mas que a ella y a su hermosa sonrisa, sin poder detenerse comenzó a acercársele, a ella y a esos labios que lo habían hipnotizado desde ya hacia mucho tiempo al igual que sus hermosos ojos.

Su prometida ahora estaba mas que confundida, Ranma le estaba dedicando una de esas miradas cargadas de diversos sentimiento de la cual no podía escapar, podía ver en ella, preocupación, anhelo, amistad, ternura, pero también algo mas, quizás…amor?

Justo cuando Ranma se encontraba a un paso de su prometida, levanto la mano para en marcar con ella su linda mejilla pero su acción se vio bruscamente intervenida por la aparición de un insoportable individuo.

-Ho pero si es mi amada Akane Tendo, pero que casualidad el encontrarnos aquí, debe ser el destino que quiere vernos juntos amada mía, o pero que feliz soy. –ahora Kuno Tatewaki decía toda la sarta de tonterías que acostumbra mientras prácticamente asfixiaba a la chica con su mortal abrazo.

-Ranma ahora se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y con sus dos puños fuertemente apretados mientras su aura de batalla se comenzaba a sentir.

-Suéltame Kuno –decía Akane mientras empujaba al insistente kuno, pero este fue violentamente golpeado en la cabeza por algo que le caía del cielo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Akane, Kuno. –era Ryoga que al parecer de nuevo estaba perdido pero al escuchar la voz de su amada no dudo un segundo al correr a su encuentro.

-Ryoga pero que haces por acá? De igual manera muchas gracias. Le dirigió un linda sonrisa a su amigo.

-Ha hola Akane, no te preocupes no ha sido nada jejeje.

Ahí el aura de Ranma aumentó más pero seguía sin moverse, de un momento a otro se escucho otra voz.

-Shampoo, amada mía porque no te casas conmigo?-ese era Mousse que ahora abrazaba fuertemente a Akane.

Y nuevamente el aura del chico de la coleta volvió a aumentar.

-Déjame en paz Mousse que no ves que no soy Shampoo, ponte tus lentes -y de un golpe aparto al chipo pato de ella, claro que nuevamente fue ayudada por Ryoga.

-Oye pero a ti que rayos te pasa?, porque me golpeas hee? –dijo mientras atacaba a Ryoga.

-Ryoga como te atreves a meterte entre yo y mi amada fierecilla, ahora veras. – y ahí empezó la batalla entre Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse los cuales al estar metidos en su pelea no se daban cuentan del aura de su amigo/rival.

Otra nueva voz entro en escena, cayendo con su bicicleta encima del pobre chico pato.

-Nihao Airen, Shampoo venir a verte no estar feliz?. –se dirigió al chico con toda la intención de lanzarse sobre el pero un par de pequeñas espátulas la detuvieron.

-Mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de mi Ran-chan Shampoo, tu sabes que el solo mio.

-Jojojo pero que declaración mas absurda, Ranma-sama porque no desmientes de una vez a estas pobretonas y dejas que nuestro amor comience?

Y así una nueva batalla comenzaba, por ello nuevamente nadie se percataba del silencio y el aumento del aura del chico de la trenza.

-Haaa ya me tienen harta, porque no dejan todos de pelear de una buena vez?- pero desgraciadamente para ella las únicas que se detuvieron un momento fueron las chicas.

-Acaso chica violenta también querer unirse a la batalla? A mi no molestarme pero creo que en tu caso es una perdida de tiempo ya que es bien sabido que a mi Airen no gustarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Jojojo es cierto la plebeya china tiene razón, a mi Ranma-sama no le interesas en lo mas mínimo niñita, será mejor que te vayas aprender hacer algo útil de tu vida, quizás algún día algún pobretón quiera casarse contigo jojojo.

-Akane, sabes que no me gusta estar de acuerdo con ellas pero creo que tienen razón, por tu bien es mejor que no te metas entre Ran-chan y yo, tu bien sabes que no le gustas, él siempre ha dicho que tu eres fea, violenta, poco femenina y para colmo que no sabes cocinar, mira la verdad es que te recomiendo que te rindas pero igual si quieres unirte a la batalla no tengo ningún inconveniente, solo no llores cuando salgas herida.

Akane no podía creer todo lo que esas idiotas se atrevían a decirle, pero desgraciadamente cada una de sus palabras eran como un fuerte golpe a su cuerpo, aunque quisiera pelear no podría, simplemente quería irse de ahí con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, era mas que obvio que a Ranma no le interesaba en nada ya que ni siquiera se había dignado en intervenir por lo que decidió marcharse, ya que si no lo hacia todos verían las lagrimas que ya amenazaban por salir.

-No tengo porque soportar sus estupideces, por mi Ranma puede casarse con cualquiera que le plazca para lo que me importa, me largo de aquí. –y sin decir mas, rápidamente se alejó de ahí evitando dar una sola mirada atrás ya que no quería ver una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su prometido que seguro terminaría por destruirla ahí mismo.

De lo que nadie se percato era de que ahora el aura del joven Saotome se encontraba más que elevada al máximo, sus puños estaban a un paso de sangrar por la fuerza con la que los mantenía cerrados, todo su cuerpo templaba a causa de la ira que inútilmente estaba tratando de contener.

-YA BASTA!- no pudo mas, la ira lo rebaso y de un rápido movimiento atravesó en medio de los tres chicos dándoles un fuerte golpe a cada uno que los dejo fuera de combate y rápidamente se dirigió a las chicas arrebatándole a cada una sus instrumentos de batalla haciendo añicos en el acto.

-pero Airen, que pasarte?

-Ranma-sama?

-Ran-chan? Porque hiciste eso? – todas quisieron protestar por su perdida.

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar Ranma –decía Ryoga mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Saotome, quien rayos te has creído?, me las pagaras. –Mousse se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salió de su boca.

Y Kuno, pues él se mantenía consiente pero debido al golpe todavía no podía articular palabra.

-Cállense de una maldita vez!, no quiero escuchar ningún estúpido Airen, Ranma-sama o Ran-chan de nuevo ni hoy ni nunca- entonces todos notaron como el cuerpo de Ranma temblaba, se estaban dando cuenta de que el chico trataba de contenerse.

-Ahora escúchenme bien porque es la única vez que se los voy a decir, primero tu idiota.- dijo mientras señalaba a Kuno. –como vuelvas si quiera a atreverte a ver una de las fotos de Akane, te juro que te enterrare vivo, para que lo sepas el único que puede tocarla, abrazarla o decirle cualquier cosa linda soy yo, y no me vengas con la estupidez de que no dejaras que me meta entre ustedes por que la próxima vez que me amenaces con eso de verdad luchare por ella y te va ir muy mal.

-Cuando demonios vas a entender que ella no siente nada por ti? Si acaso siente asco por tu acoso pero fuera de eso no eres nada para ella, y como te le vuelvas a acercar te juro que te vas a enterar de quien es Ranma Saotome.

-Ahora óyeme bien Ryoga – dijo ahora viendo con una mortal mirada al joven de la pañoleta amarilla- porque de todo los idiotas que rodean a Akane tu eres el que mas me molesta, eres un maldito aprovechado que me ha tomado el pie cuando le ofrecí mi mano, hiciste que te prometiera que nunca le diría a Akane sobre P-chan pero ya me tienes HARTO!

-no pienso seguir tolerando que duermas con mi prometida, ese derecho esta reservado solo para MI! , no solo eso, como cerdo te aprovechas de la inocencia de mi Akane y te lanzas sobre sus pechos sin la mayor preocupación, no te pienso seguir permitiendo esa falta de respeto hacia ella y hacia mí.

- Así que te lo advierto, vuelve a aparecer enfrente de ella como cerdo y no solamente se enterada de como la has engañado sino que también te daré una buena golpiza que será necesario que revisen tus dientes para que te reconozcan.

-No me interesa, puede que puedas evitar que me acerque a ella como un cerdo pero contra mi forma humana no puedes hacer nada. –Ryoga se sentía ofendido por lo que no dudo en desafiar a Ranma, mala elección, porque antes de que pudiera colocar una sonrisa en su cara, el chico de la trenza ya lo sostenía del cuello dificultándole cada vez la respiración.

Ahora que Ranma tenia bien agarrado el cuello de Ryoga se acercó sin soltarlo muy cerquitas a su oído y con la voz mas frívola que jamás se le ha oído dijo- escúchame bien cerdo, jamás, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a Akane, ella es mía, me pertenece desde antes que naciera y no pienso permitir que un imbécil como tu tenga siquiera el privilegio de mirarla, no la quiero siquiera en tus pensamientos, así que si no quieres morir será mejor que te alejes y dejes tus estupideces.- y dicho esto soltó al chico como si se tratara de una simple basura.

Por primera vez en su vida Ryoga sintió miedo, tenia la seguridad que todo lo dicho por el otro chico no eran meras amenazas como siempre, podía sentir su instinto asesino y no estaba seguro de querer conocerlo a fondo.

En este punto ya todos los presentes se encontraban petrificados, todos y cada uno de ellos podían incluso sentir dolor en sus cuerpos gracias a las energías de Ranma ya que esté, les estaba haciendo pagar un poco por el dolor de su prometida, pero parecía que ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo, con la mayor tranquilidad Ranma giro sobre sí para esta vez dirigirse a Mousse.

-Ahora tu. –señalando a Mousse. –escúchame bien, he tenido compasión de ti por tu falta de vista y porque eres un idiota que sufre por el desamor de Shampoo pero ya me canse que uses eso de excusa para manosear a mi prometida, como vuelvas a tocarla cenare pato asado, y será mejor que entiendas de una nueva vez que no estoy interesado en lo mas mínimo en tu inútil gatita así que ya te la puedes ir llevando muy lejos de Akane y de mi. –Mousse quiso defender el honor de su amada pero un fuerte golpe en su estomago le impido el siquiera poder ponerse de pie.

-Pero Airen, como atreverte a…

-Ha ofenderte? Así como tantas veces han hecho ustedes bola de arpías con mi akane? Pues que bueno que lo mencionas Shampoo porque también ya va siendo hora de que me escuchen.

-A-Airen,- la chica retrocedió un poco al ver a su "prometido" caminar hacia ella.

-Shampoo no sabes como te detesto, estoy harto de tener que cuidarme las espaldas de ti, harto de que pegues tu estúpida humanidad a mi cuerpo, y solo para que lo sepas, la sola voz de Akane es capaz de hacer templar todo mi ser algo que no logras tu aun colgándote de mi totalmente desnuda. –el chico le dirigió una mirada de puro desprecio.

-No sabes la cantidad de veces que he querido matarte con mis propias manos por el solo hecho de que amenaces a mi prometida, pero sabes que? Hoy también es el día que eso termine, desde hoy te prohíbo volver a aparecer frente de mi, pero mas importante frente de Akane, no quiero mas estúpidos trucos chinos y maldiciones inútiles y si vas a apelar a tu abuela, dímelo de una vez porque peleare con ella y con cualquiera a quien me traigas, simplemente las eliminare a todas incluyéndote a ti, no me importa que seas mujer.

-P-p-pero Airen ser ley de tribu que tu y…-la chica estaba aterrada.

-No me importan tu y tus estúpidas leyes, son tuyas no mías y aunque lo fueran jamás las respetaría porque a la persona que amo es a Akane y ni siquiera una ley divina me alejaría de ella así que ya lárgate y déjanos en paz!

-Pero Ran-chan tu siempre has dicho que no te gustaba Akane y siempre decías cosas horribles sobre ella, tu de verdad no puedes estar hablando enserio sobre eso de amarla verdad?- Ukyo no quería aceptar lo acababa de oír salir de la boca de su gran amor.

-Te parece que estoy bromeando Ukyo?- la chica estaba impresionada por la seriedad del chico que el chico le dirigía, en muy contadas ocasiones la había llamado por su nombre.

- he de reconocer que yo he tenido la culpa por dejar que cada una de ustedes se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, por eso estoy aquí hablándolo, porque he aceptado mi error-dio un largo suspiro

- el error de dejar que siempre hirieran con sus palabras a la persona que amo mas que a mi propia vida, por eso siempre dejaba que pensaran que no me interesaba en ella porque sabia que si lo aceptaba ustedes la atacarían y eso, en ningún momento de mi vida, fue algo que tolerara, solo que ahora tomare el problema de otra manera.

-Si alguna de ustedes se atreve a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos a mi prometida, les juro que no me interesara que sean mujeres, matare a cualquiera que se atreva. –ahora Ukyo sabia que no solo había perdido a su gran amor si no también a su querido amigo de la infancia.

-y tu Kodachi, contigo la verdad ni siquiera quisiera hablar, no me pareces que seas en lo mas mínimo atractiva es mas, creo que estas loca pero la misma amenaza va para ti, no te quiero cerca de Akane oíste?

-Y ahora que ya he dicho y advertido lo que quería me voy a ver a mi futura esposa.- y sin mas simplemente dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Espera Ranma -Ukyo lo detuvo al último minuto ya que todavía tenía cosas por saber para así poder darse por vencida.

El chico simplemente se detuvo, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteo a verla solo esperaba a que su vieja amiga hablara.

-Dime porque ahora Ranma? Porque después de tanto tiempo de hacernos creer que no querías a Akane de repente vienes y nos dices que la amas? Que ha cambiado?

La chica ahora yo no podida contener las lagrimas, de hecho ninguna de ellas pero todas querían saber las respuestas que el chico daría, por ello todavía se mantenían ahí.

-Porque…- comenzó a hablar tranquilamente esta vez Ranma –Porque ya no puedo controlar mas mis sentimientos Ukyo.-esto dejo plasmada a la chica.

-antes podía aparentar que tenerla a mi lado no me afectaba, que el verla reír o llorar no movían nada en mi pero ahora… ahora que he podido experimentar el sentimiento de perderla tome la decisión de nunca mas me alejaría de ella y por ende mi amor se hace cada vez mayor, ya no puedo controlarme, es por eso que será mejor que tomen en cuenta lo que dije, mi mundo es ella y no pienso compartirlo con nadie, hombre o mujer, cada risa, cada lagrima será mía, hecha por o para mi.

-Ya no soy capaz de tolerar que le hagan daño de ninguna especie, y mucho menos perdonar al quien siquiera intente apartarla de mi, así que si no quieren morir… no lo intenten.

Y sin decir ninguna palabra dio media vuelta y se dirigió camino al dojo.

-Uff, ahora a ver Akane que de seguro estará odiándome, bueno al mal pasó bueno cara- y recuperando su habitual carácter comenzó su carrera.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, si les gusto porfa dejen reviews no saben como me animan para seguir escribiendo jeje =P

Arigato!1


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, antes que nada gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic pero mas aun gracias a los que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme reviews, sus palabras me motivan para seguir escribiendo, Arigato =)

Bueno este el ultimo capitulo de esta historia ojala y les guste.

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>-Ya no soy capaz de tolerar que le hagan daño de ninguna especie, y mucho menos perdonar al quien siquiera intente apartarla de mi, así que si no quieren morir… no lo intenten.<p>

Y sin decir ninguna palabra dio media vuelta y se dirigió camino al dojo.

-Uff, ahora a ver Akane que de seguro estará odiándome, bueno al mal pasó bueno cara- y recuperando su habitual carácter comenzó su carrera.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en la residencia Tendo…<span>

Una peli-azul entraba corriendo a su casa con los ojos totalmente llenos de lagrimas, por lo que al ingresar a su hogar no dirigió palabra alguna con ninguno de sus familiares, eso incluyendo a su hermana mayor, quien la saludaba por su regreso, simplemente opto por ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Estúpidas prometidas de Ranma. -Decía mientras se aventaba a su cama tratando de enterrar sus gritos en su ahumada.

-Estúpido Ranma –nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Estúpida, yo soy estúpida, por creer que podría siquiera gustarle un poco a Ranma, por creer que podría competir aunque sea en un área con sus perfectas prometidas y mas aun soy una completa estúpida por amarlo.

Durante todo el resto del día estuvo encerrada en su habitación llorando todo el tiempo, era como si quiera sacar toda la ira y frustración que se mantenía en ella por lo que inevitablemente la noche cayo con ella en ese estado.

Mientras tanto con Ranma…

Si bien era cierto que desde hacia un rato había decido encarar a su prometida, a la mitad del camino le habían llegado las dudas sobre lo que le diría, así que si no quería arruinar mas las cosas debía pensar bien cual seria su próximo movimiento, por lo que decidió parar en el parque para así despejar su mente.

-Rayos seguro Akane estará furiosa conmigo. –agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota.

-debí decir algo en el momento en que ellas la insultaban.- cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

-Pero que iba a decirles? Algo así como: no se atrevan a insultar a mi futura esposa?. –en ese momento sintió como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado.

-Demonios ese hubiera sido un excelente argumento, aarrr,-ahora el chico arremetía sus manos contra su cabello.

-Si ya me imagino, "hey tu, deja en paz a mi futura esposa", o algo como "quien se atreva a insultar a mi futura esposa se las vera conmigo", quizás un "quien se atreva a tocar a mi mujer me las pagara"-en eso cayo en cuenta de las palabras que estaba diciendo por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Jejeje… mi futura esposa… mi mujer… mi Akane Tendo… mejor dicho mi Akane Saotome- cuando decía esto no podo evitar que una boba sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

-Cielos de verdad suena bien, Akane Saotome, Saotome Akane…-y así estuvo un buen rato repitiendo el futuro nombre de su prometida.

-Vaya ahora que lo pienso detenidamente , debido a mi arranque de hace rato he admitido que amo Akane ante esa bola de tontos y eso que era algo de lo que incluso yo me reusaba a creer, uff, lastima que ella no lo escucho, quizás pueda seguir ocultándolo otro poco jeje.

En ese momento Ranma se da un golpe en rostro tal como hizo una vez en Jusenkyo.

-Basta ya de ser un cobarde, yo soy el gran Ranma Saotome, aquel que no le tiene miedo a nada, bueno solo a perder a Akane, ejem, como decía soy el gran Ranma Saotome y ahora como todo buen guerrero que soy iré a afrontar a mi lindo tormento y le diré todo lo que siento por ella.

-Sii esta decidido, eso hare. –y con el puño en alto y su mirar decidido nuevamente comenzó su andar hacia la casa Tendo.

Para cuando llego a su hogar se dio cuenta de que todo se encontraba sumido un gran silencio.

-Pero… será que ya se han ido a dormir?, pues cuanto tiempo pase en el parque? –lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa ya que si bien no estaba del todo sucia, recordó que era la misma que llevaba desde la mañana cuando fue arrojado al estanque del jardín.

Al llegar ahí vio a su padre convertido en panda el cual para estos momentos se encontraba profundamente dormido, por lo que después de cambiarse, busco un pequeño reloj que tenia para verificar la hora.

_-Las dos de la mañana? Cielos pero que tarde es, me pregunto si debería dejar este asunto de hablar con Akane para mañana, lo mas seguro que ya este dormida, si eso hare._

Y a pesar de haberse cambiada de ropa, tomo su futon y se acomodó al lado de su padre.

_-Pero abra llegado bien? estaría llorando? Seguirá enfada conmigo?, creo que será mejor que vaya a su habitación a asegurarme que se encuentra sana y salva._ – y sin mas salió por su ventada y colgado por la orilla del tejado se situó en la ventana de la habitación de su prometida.

_-Estará dormida? Parece haber mucha quietud_. –lleno de curiosidad por saber el estado de su akane se atrevió a correr la ventana e ingresar al cuarto pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

_-Akane!_- sin hacer el mayor ruido salió de la habitación buscando a la menor de las Tendos por todos los rincones de la casa, incluso se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de Kasumi para ver si no se había ido a refugiar a sus brazos, ya que sabia que para la chica, Kasumi era prácticamente como su madre.

Poco a poco el miedo comenzó a hacerlo presa de él, estaba desesperado, seria que Akane no regreso a casa? Pero entonces su familia no estaría haciendo un gran alboroto por ello? Pero claro, ellos creían que él estaba con ella, que tonto había sido al dejar regresar a la chica sola.

_-Y si alguien la secuestro? No, no puede ser eso, ya me abría llegado una carta retándome para así poder recuperarla,_-intento que esa explicación así mismo lo calmara un poco pero le surgió otra idea que lo aterro aun mas.

_Y si ella decidió huir?, que tal si… -_no pudo seguir con su paranoia ya que en ese momento se percato de que la luz de dojo se encontraba encendida.

_-Akane!_ –y con el corazón a punto de salírsele se dirigió ahí lo mas rápido que pudo esperando verla ahí y para su alivio así fue.

Akane ya hacia rato que se había cansado de intentar conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió ir a entrenar al dojo, pensó que un poco de ejercicio le liberaría un poco de estrés y como siempre, después de dejar prácticamente hecho polvo al muñeco parecido a Ranma que tenia para entrenar, había logrado su cometido

Ahora se encontraba mas tranquila, sentada a mitad del dojo tratando rehacer el vendaje de su muñeca que, por quinta vez en la noche, se había desecho debido a la torpe manera en que lo ataba.

Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico por lo que dio un pequeño saltito de susto al sentir una mano tomando la suya apartándola para que así el pudiera hacer el vendaje correcto.

En un primer momento Ranma estaba seguro que Akane lo golpearía pero al ver que la chica no decía nada ni tampoco apartaba su mano de él se relajo un poco y continúo con su tarea tan suave y delicadamente como le fue posible, no quería lastimar a la chica de ninguna manera.

Akane estaba sorprendida de ver al chico ahí, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente de ella y más aun tan concentrado en no lastimarla le costaba trabajo el decir lo que ya tenia planeado hacer.

Al terminar con el vendaje, Ranma sin retirar su mano de la su prometida, se atrevió a mirarla a la cara y comenzó a hablar.

-Akane yo de verdad lo sient..

-Ranma hay algo que debo decirte. –Akane al escuchar la voz de su prometido salió de su ensoñación y recordó la que creía, era su cruel realidad, una donde Ranma no la amaba y el simplemente se encontraba ahí con ella por honor, por lo que saco valor de quien sabe donde y hablo lo mas tranquila que pudo tratando de que su voz no la traicionara.

-Claro Akane, te escucho.- a su parecer las cosas estaban resultando demasiado extrañas, su prometida no lo había golpeado, lo quera mas raro aun, no le estaba gritando por lo de la tarde y a cambio estaba ahí frente a él hablándole de lo mas tranquila, la verdad nunca se espero eso, pero mucho menos se espero lo que venia a continuación.

-He decido que lo mejor será romper nuestro compromiso,-al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su prometido decidió continuar- descuida yo hablare con nuestros padres y les hare saber que la decisión ha sido toda mía, tu honor seguirá intacto, podrás ser libre Ranma para que así puedas casarte con quien tu quiera.

Ranma simplemente estaba en shock por lo que acaba de decirle su prometida, dejo de escucharla cuando dijo lo de romper su compromiso, palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Akane al ver que el chico no decía nada opto por seguir hablando ya que pensó que el chico estaba tan feliz que las palabras no le salían.

-Ranma también le diré a mi padre que como yo he sido la que ha faltado a su palabra ustedes tienen todo el derecho de permanecer en esta casa el tiempo que deseen, quizás hasta que te cases sea una buena idea –dijo esta ultimo con la mayor de sus tristezas pero no fue captada por el chico ya que este todavía se encontraba sumido en sus cavilaciones.

_Ella quiere romper conmigo, quiere alejarse de mi, es que acaso no le gusto ni un poquito?, tanto me odia que es inclusive es capaz de faltar a su palabra?, de dejar desecho su honor? _–cada pensamiento como este que atravesaba su mente le golpeaba su corazón haciéndolo sentir un dolor que no creyó que fuera posible que existiera.

_Pero que espera que yo haga?, que lo acepte así de simple?, que me deje hacer un lado así como así?-_ una nueva rabia se apodero de el por lo que nuevamente sus nudillos se estaban poniendo color blanco por la fuerza con que cerraba sus puños.

_Pues lo siento mucho akane, me importa un comino lo que hayas planeado, no te desharás de mí ni hoy ni nunca. _–justamente ese pensamiento estaba resulto en su mente cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro lo que le hizo levantar la vista y escuchar nuevamente a la aludida.

-Ranma, si tu quieres, y a pesar de todo, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. –decía esto mientras le dedicaba una falsa sonrisa a el chico lo que no hizo mas que enfurecerlo.

_Amigos?, quieres que seamos simplemente amigos?, Como rayos puedo ser solamente un amigo para la mujer que amo? Aahhh estoy HARTO!_ – y sin la mas mínima delicadeza se puso de pie con un solo movimiento, haciendo bruscamente a un lado la mano de la chica que hasta el momento reposaba en su hombro.

-A-Akane eres una… -estaba intentando con todas sus fuerza mantener a raya toda la ira y frustración que sentía, pero era obvio que era una batalla perdida, cosa que se vio enseguida cuando prosiguió.

-Eres una TONTA, jamás escuchas lo que tengo que decir, eres terca, testaruda, cabezota y…

La chica en un primer momento no cabía en su asombro, Ranma no solo había tenido la osadía de romperle el corazón ese día sino que ahora la estaba insultando y eso que no le había hecho ni dicho nada malo.

A cada palabra, o mas bien dicho insulto, que le decía el chico una venita se le saltaba mas a la chica, fue entonces cuando decidió que si él quería gritarle e insultarla entonces ella no se quería tan tranquila a escucharlo, a no, eso si que no, ella también participaría en esa "charla".

-BAKA!, lo único que yo quería era que no se perdiera nuestra amistad pero tu eres tan idiota que hasta eso echas a perder y dices que yo soy la tonta? –ahora se encontraba cara a cara con su prometido llena de molestia, ahora si que la escucharía y de igual manera lo estaba retando a que se atreviera a seguir con sus insultos.

El gran ceño fruncido que tenia la chica no lo intimidaría, ahora la tenia ahí frente a él y se desahogaría de una vez por todas por lo que en lugar de echarse atrás avanzo mas un paso hacia a ella para ahora retarla el.

-Si, tú eres la tonta aquí y para que lo sepas no estoy interesado en ser uno más de tus estúpidos amiguitos. –ahora si estaba mas que enojado y resentido con la chica por querer que fuera prácticamente como Ryoga.

-Pues mejor para mi, quien quería ser amiga de un idiota egoísta y egocéntrico como tu, baka! –su enojo iba en aumento pero su tristeza lo rebasaba aunque ella no lo aparentara.

-Así? pues yo podre ser un egocéntrico pero eso lo puedo mejorar en cambio dudo que puedas cambiar tu ingenuidad y lo tonta que eres. –apretó aun mas su ceño hacia la chica.

-Así? Pues tu eres un idiota, pervertido, egocéntrico, mujeriego, imbécil, no puedo creer que mi padre me comprometiera con un idiota como tu, prefería mil veces a alguien como Ryoga, es mas estoy segura que hasta Kuno seria mejor que tu, ahora lárgate no te quiero volver a v… -pero ya no pudo continuar con su lista de insultos ya que los labios de su prometido le impedían hablar.

Esto era simplemente inaudito, ahí estaba el completamente enamorado de esa chica y ella pensando en otros, pero eso era algo que remediaría, le haría olvidar hasta sus malditos nombres. –con este pensamiento y sin tener la menor duda solo tuvo que avanzar unos milímetros mas hacia la chica ya que debido a la discusión que tenían hacia solo unos segundos antes, ellos ya se encontraban prácticamente pegados.

Al inicio Akane se quedo totalmente petrificada por la acción de su prometido, nunca se espero que él, en medio de la discusión le robara un beso, mismo que el chico aun no daba por terminado, pero algo que ella estaba por solucionar.

Apoyando sus dos manos en el pecho de su prometido intento hacerlo a un lado pero este al ver las intenciones de la chica coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola con un poco de fuerza para así evitar ser separado y poder continuar con el beso.

Akane no cabía en su sorpresa. –_pero quien diablos se ha creído este baka?, acaso cree que soy igual de fácil que sus tontas prometidas?, pues ahora vera._ –y con torpe movimiento y al ver que no podía mover ninguna de las partes superiores de su cuerpo, intento darle un patada con su rodilla a su entrepierna pero esta acción pronto se vio fracasada cuando el chico barrio ambas piernas de ella, logrando con eso que perdiera el equilibrio y se viera en el suelo, pero lo mas importante con el todavía sobre ella.

Ranma sabia que la chica seguiría mostrando resistencia por lo que, y sin percatarse realmente del ultimo movimiento de su prometida, barrio ambas piernas de la chica para que así ella cayera y a él le fuera mas fácil inmovilizarla.

Una vez en el suelo, Ranma tomo ambas muñecas de la chica y con sus mismos brazos las sostuvo arriba de la cabeza de ella pegadas al suelo sin posibilidades de poderse mover y coloco cada una de sus piernas encima de cada pierna de la chica para ahora si inmovilizarla por completo.

Akane estaba frustrada y sorprendida, intento mover su rostro de un lado a otro pero adonde fuera que se movía el chico simplemente seguía su movimiento sin despegar sus labios de ella, por lo que después de un rato decidió rendirse y esperar a que el parase pero una nueva sensación se apodero de ella.

_-Ranma, porque me haces esto? Yo sé que ni siquiera te gusto, entonces porque me besas así?, rayos se siente realmente bien, tantas veces que soñé con un beso tuyo y nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera así._ –con estos pensamientos finalmente comenzó a sucumbir a sus deseos y pensó en corresponderle al chico pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo este se apartó un poco de ella bruscamente.

-Ranma… -fue lo único que atino a decir la chica incorporándose un poco ahora que estaba libre, para quedar sentada al lado de su prometido que ahora la miraba un poco avergonzado.

Ranma ahora estaba totalmente avergonzado, había besado a akane debido a sus fuertes celos pero sus sentimiento se le habían ido de las manos y por poco no logra controlarse, de verdad que estaba loco por esa chica pero nunca pensó que sus labios tendrían tal efecto en el, por eso usando fuerza de tantos años que había tenido de disciplina con un brusco movimiento logro separarse de ella, aunque ahora aparte de avergonzado se sentía un poco abandonado por no tener la cercanía de la chica.

Los dos estuvieron así un rato, sentados uno frente al otro viéndose a la cara como queriendo saber que pasaba por la mente de cada uno, pero en un momento el silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz del chico.

-Uff. -Dio un fuerte suspiro –lo siento Akane.

-Lo sientes? Vienes y me besas y ahora dices que lo sientes? De verdad que eres un cini…

-No me estoy disculpando por el beso-Interrumpió bruscamente a su prometida antes de que ella se formara una idea equivocada. - no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo por haberte besado, es mas, ahora mismo me estoy controlando para no lanzarme sobre ti de nuevo.

Esta declaración dejo atónita a la chica, por lo cual solo pudo sonrojarse al máximo.

-E-entonces si no te estas disculpando por el b-b-be

-Por el beso. –el chico estaba mas que divertido con la inocencia de su prometida, de verdad que ella podía ser muy multifacética y verla ahí tan adorable le fascinaba.

-Si por eso, -dijo ahora mas roja, si es que se podía –si no te disculpaste por eso entonces porque?

-me disculpe porque realmente no pienso estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que dijiste anteriormente, Akane, no pienso permitir que rompas nuestro compromiso, eso esta fuera discusión. –ahora veía profundamente a la chica que tenia enfrente.

-Pero.. Intento interrumpir la menor de la Tendo.

-No, espera Akane, antes de que digas nada, por favor escúchame, tengo varias cosas que tengo que decir y se que varias de ellas las debí decir hace mucho, pero por favor promete que me escucharas hasta el final sin interrumpirme.

-E-esta bien. –estaba un poco intimidada por su prometido pues su mirar y tono de voz le decían que no estaba jugando. –lo prometo.

-Bien…-cayo por unos instantes como queriendo acomodar sus ideas.

-Primeramente y como dije, nuestro compromiso no será roto, lo siento Akane pero no puedo permitir que otro ocupe mi lugar junto a ti algún día y el compromiso me asegura mi lugar a tu lado, sé que estoy siendo un egoísta al no dejarte hacer tu vida con alguien mas que no sea yo pero… -nuevamente guardo silencio.

-Akane –llamo a la chica poniendo sus dos manos en cada hombro de la chica haciendo que con eso ella no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

-Akane tu tienes algo que es mio, ahora te pertenece, solo tu podrás tenerlo hoy y siempre, en esta y cualquier otra vida.

-Algo tuyo? –dijo la chica apenas audible.

-Así es Akane, hace ya mucho tiempo que te he entregado mi corazón, es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca, menos alejarlo de ti. –aun con la rara mirada que le proporciono su prometida rápidamente prosiguió.

-como dije sé que estoy siendo un egoísta pero por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado, sé que por el momento tu no sientes nada por mi, pero si me das la oportunidad estoy seguro que yo podre lograr que me quieras aunque sea una mínima parte de lo mucho que yo te amo akane .-ahora el chico se mostraba un poco desesperado por tratar de quedarse junto a la chica que lo hacia perder la razón.

Akane simplemente estaba en shock, por ende no lograba articular palabra alguna, aunque su silencio no fue bien recibido por el chico que estaba dispuesto a rogarle toda su vida si fuese necesario.

-Por favor, no me hagas aun lado, yo te amo, y si después de algunos años de verdad decides que no puedes amarme entonces lo aceptare pero aun así no me apartare, aun así permaneceré a tu lado, como el hombre que te ama con locura, cuidando siempre de ti, aunque sea con un poco mas distancia porque tu decidas estar con otro, pero ten por seguro que yo seguiré ahí por ti y para ti.

La chica no lograba recuperarse, las palabras que su prometido le estaba diciendo eran demasiado intensas, pero finalmente logro articular una pregunta.

-Tu, me quieres?- fue lo único que paso por la mente de la chica que aun no podía asimilar todo lo dicho por el chico.

- No, no te quiero. –dijo confundiendo mas a la peli-azul.

-Akane yo te amo, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti.-le estaba dedicando a la chica la mirada mas intensa que podía.

-P-pero eso no es posible, tu siempre lo negabas cuando alguien hacia siquiera la insinuación, lo negaste en la boda, además siempre me insultas y mas enfrente de tus prometidas . -quería creer en el chico, en todo lo que ahora le estaba declarando pero nuevamente las dudas la asaltaron. No estaba dispuesta a que le rompieran el corazón dos veces en un día.

-Todo eso fue porque yo fui un maldito cobarde, todas esas cosas horribles que te decía eran puras mentiras, mentía según yo, para protegerte y para protegerme a mi mismo, Akane te he amado desde el momento en que te vi, incluso muchas veces he sentido que ya te amaba desde antes de conocerte, es que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de como te miraba… -nuevamente se tomo su tiempo para hablar.

-Solo hacia falta una mirada tuya para que me tuvieras a tu lado al momento, una sola de tus sonrisas hacen que toda mi maldita vida valga la pena, basta que me llames para que te siga a cualquier lado como si de un cachorro se tratara, pero por favor no le digas a mi mamá que la vida de su hijo depende de un chica que seguro te quedas sin marido antes de tiempo. –agrego con un poco de gracia robándole una pequeña sonrisa a su prometida, pero pronto decido proseguir con lo que decía.

-Akane es que acaso tampoco nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que me molesta el hecho de que de otros te miren siquiera, quisiera lanzarme sobre cada idiota que osa mirarte, bueno de hecho eso es lo que he hecho hoy y la verdad me quedaron ganas de golpearlos un poco mas. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recordaba molesto a sus rivales de la tarde.

-Que quieres decir con eso?. –la verdad cada vez el chico la tenia mas confundida.

-Pues que hoy simplemente ya no me he podido controlar y después de que te fuiste he armado un bue show dejándoles bien claro a esos idiotas que tu eres mi futura esposa y que si se vuelve a acercar a ti, se las tendrán que ver con tu celoso prometido.

-T-tu de verdad has hecho eso? Y Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi no te golpearon? O es que acaso ya se habían ido cuando dijiste eso? –lo miaba incrédula ahora.

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, claro que lo hice, tal como dije no pienso permitir que ningún tarado se siga haciendo ilusiones contigo y pues con respecto a ellas también les deje bien claro que a la única que amo es a ti y que eso nunca cambiara además de agregar la típica amenaza de que si se atreven a siquiera tratar de hacerte daño, me daría igual que fueran mujeres, tendrían que responder ante mi.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Akane no podía salir de sus pensamientos, estaba muy confundida y Ranma solo podía verla ansioso esperando a que ella le digiera algo pero como vio que la chica no se decía nuevamente el que rompió el silencio fue el.

-Y entonces que me dices Akane?, me darás una oportunidad de enamorarte? –ella no creyó que él le pudiera dirigir una mirada aun mas cargada de amor que la que le había dedicado momentos antes pero al ver esta sabia que se había equivocado.

-Jajajaja. –todo esto era una ironía por lo que su primer impulso fue reírse por todo lo acontecido pero esto saco mucho de balance al chico que la veía con un gran temor al creerse rechazado y por si fuera poco burlado, pero sus ideas se vieron prontamente interrumpidas al sentir los brazos de su prometida rodeándole.

-Tonto, no podrías hacer que te ame más de lo que ya te amo, pero si quieres intentarlo no me quejare. –la chica no cabía en su felicidad.

-E-eso quiere decir que t-tu…

-Te amo tontito. –dijo mientras apretaba mas su abrazo.

-Pero entonces porque querías romper el compromiso?. –ahora el confundido era el.

-Porque como creía que tú no me amabas, decidí dejarte libre para que tú así pudieras ser feliz con la persona que amaras.

-Tonta mi felicidad esta donde estés tu. –y sin esperar a ninguna otra respuesta capturo nuevamente los labios de su prometida en un beso lleno de ternura, pasión pero sobretodo cargado de amor.

Cuando finalizo ese beso, Ranma aun no estaba dispuesto dejar ir a la chica así que con otro movimiento esta vez hizo que ella quedara sentada sobre su regazo para así poder proporcionarle mejor una lluvia de besos.

-Mmm..Ranma…-intentaba decir la chica entre besos, pero era muy poco lo que lograba articular ya que su prometido no la dejaba.

-Si…alguien…nos ve… estaremos… casados… al… instante. –logro finalmente pronunciar ella, haciendo que su prometido se detuviera por un momento.

-Por mi, podemos casarnos ahora mismo Akane, la verdad no le encuentro la diferencia, ya que siempre permaneceré a tu lado. –dio un nuevamente un beso- aun que pensándolo bien con una boda no tendré que despegarme de ti ni siquiera por la noche…-hizo cara de estárselo pensando seriamente.

-Hey cuanto ruido crees que tengamos que hacer para despertar a nuestros padres?- y con una tierna sonrisa volvió a besar a su prometida.

-Eres un baka. –dijo fingiendo molestia pero al sentir nuevamente los labios de su prometido simplemente se entrego a el no importándole nada mas.

-Te amo Akane. –esa fue la ultima palabra del chico antes de entregarse por completo a ella.

Y así dejamos en la habitación a dos chicos que ahora que saben que se aman con locura y que por ende nada ni nadie será jamás capaz de separarlos, se demuestran su amor libremente sabiendo que el mañana lo enfrentaran con valor ya que tienen lo único que a ellos le importa, lo cual son ellos mismos.

Fin

Uff, bueno por fin he terminado este fic, espero que le haya gustado, se que este capitulo estuvo un poco meloso pero es que realmente en la serie que quede con muchas ganas de ver mas escenas románticas.

Bueno por ahora me despido, aunque espero poder estar por aquí nuevamente con otra historia.

A todos lo que leyeron mi fic:

ARIGATO! =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Quisiera gritar nuestro amor!**

Hola a todos, bueno como todos los que leyeron este fic sabrán, yo había dicho que solamente tendría dos capítulos, pero algunas personas me pidieron que lo continuara así que aquí estoy intentándolo, ojala y les siga gustando y no eche a perder la historia.

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma y Akane se han declarado mutuo amor, las cosas han regresado a la "normalidad" por así decirlo, ya que las peleas entre ellos aun continúan, aunque ahora son por razones totalmente distintas.<p>

-Akane, explícame de nuevo porque rayos no puedo ir por ahí gritando que tu y yo ahora somos una pareja que nos amamos?- interrogaba con molestia el chico de la trenza a su prometida, por decima vez en el día.

-Ranma ya te lo explicado un millón de veces, uff- suspiro para encontrar un poco de paciencia y así poder explicarle, esperaba, por ultima vez a su prometido el motivo de su decisión.

-Mira Ranma, a ti y a mi nos a costado demasiado llegar hasta donde estamos ahora en nuestra relación, no quiero apresuras las cosas y que todo se eche a perder de nuevo, la verdad no lo soportaría. –dijo con un deje de tristeza que no paso desapercibida para su novio.

-Akane, no tenemos nada que temer, te amo y me amas, nada ni nadie podrá jamás cambiar eso, al menos de mi parte es un 1000% seguro que así será, así que porque simplemente no enfrentamos a todos de una vez?- el chico tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su prometida y diciendo esto seductoramente beso los tiernos labios de su compañera.

-Ranma de igual manera ten por seguro que mi amor no cambiara pero… -le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba su confusión a su prometido para luego proseguir con su explicación.

-Que tal si solo es el momento?, que pasa si de repente un día decides que ya no me amas mas?, que si solamente hemos un sido un capricho mutuo?; la verdad creo que esta es la decisión mas importante en nuestras vidas y por ello quiero que tanto tu como yo nos tomemos el tiempo necesario para reflexionar bien sobre ello.

-Estas equivocada, mi amor no es solo un tonto capricho por la chica mas hermosa de todo Japón, tampoco es la locura juvenil, te juro Akane por lo mas preciado en mi vida, que eres tu, que te amo con locura y por ello pienso seguir con esta tontería de ocultarlo hasta el momento en que todas tus dudas se disipen y sepas que soy totalmente sincero. –ahora tenia a su prometida tomada de sus manos y la mirada de la manera mas tierna que podría existir.

-Gracias Ranma, de verdad aprecio tu comprensión.-la chica le dedico una de sus bonitas sonrisas al chico que como siempre, quedo totalmente desarmado en el acto.

-Bien, pero será mejor que te apresures a dispersas tus dudas porque te asegura que mi autocontrol no resistirá por mucho tiempo. –dijo con resignación.

-Te prometo que será mi prioridad, pero como dije tu también debes pensarlo seriamente ok?

-Ok. Ok. Aunque para mi es tiempo perdido, jamás cambiare de opinión, pero bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a llevar las compras a Kasumi que si no, comenzaran a sospechar. -Y sin decir mas comenzaron a andar tranquilamente con Ranma cargando todas las cosas.

Ese día Kasumi le había pedido a Akane el favor de realizar unas compras ya que ella aun se encontraba algo ocupada con los labores de la casa, petición que la menor de las Tendo acepto gustosa pero como siempre, su prometido, se "ofreció" acompañarla.

Si antes el chico de la trenza se mantenía pendiente de los movimientos de su prometida, ahora no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, antes el chico se creía enamorado de su prometida pero una vez que había podido probar sus labios se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, se había vuelto adicto, veía que con cada beso la amaba mas y mas.

Lo único malo de todo ese paraíso es que su prometida no le dejaba anunciarlo al mundo entero y por ello mantenía con él, el temor a que un oportunista llegara e intentara apartarla de su lado, claro estaba que no lo permitiría, pero no por ello podía dejar sus celos de lado por cualquier tonto que se acercara a ella.

Lo único bueno de esa tonta idea de mantener en secreto todo eso de su amorío, eran sus momentos fugaces de amor que compartían, ya que el chico, como buen adicto a ella, se la pasaba robándole besos en cada oportunidad que veía y por alguna causa eso le parecía divertido, sobretodo por la cara de sorpresa que siempre ponía en un principio su prometida.

-Uff. –dio un fuerte suspiro al pensar nuevamente en los labios de la chica.

-Porque tanto suspiro hee? En que piensas? –dijo con curiosidad la peli-azul.

-En que de verdad debo amarte mucho para soportar esta tortura. –le dirigió una profunda mirada cargada de amor que la chica no pudo resistir por lo que rápidamente opto por alejarse de él.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Ranma, mira que ya hemos llegado y alguien podría oírte, mejor entremos de una vez, si? –sin esperar respuesta entro rápidamente a la residencia pero no por esto pudo evitar que el chico notara su cara echa un tomate lo cual el adorada.

-Jaja como tu digas Akane. –y así con esa pequeña satisfacción en su pecho entro detrás de la chica.

-kasumi, hemos llegado. –anuncio buscando a la mayor para entregarle las compras.

-Que bueno que ya estén aquí chicos, comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que quizás se habían encontrado a alguno de sus "amigos" y por ello se habían retrasado.

-No, nada de eso Kasumi, lo siento, es que no me decía con la verduras, jeje. –mintió la chica.

-Ho, no tiene importancia, pero ahora que lo pienso, no he visto últimamente a ninguno de los chicos por aquí, que les abra pasado? – dijo refiriéndose a las conquistas de ambos chicos.

Con este comentario, logro que ambos chicos se tensaran en el acto, aunque por motivos diferentes, una porque con ello podría verse descubierta y el otro por que no le gustaba recordar a ninguno de sus incordios y el daño que estos les podían ocasionar.

-Seguramente estarán en algún viaje de entrenamiento , ya sabes como son Kasumi, no debes preocuparte por ellos. -Dijo tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado que pudo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que contestación tan sorpresiva Ranma, que acaso no te preocupan tus queridas noviecitas?. –la mediana de las Tendo iba ingresando en la habitación cuando escucho las ultimas frases dichas por Kasumi y Ranma por lo que no perdió oportunidad para poner en aprietos con su hermana a su "querido" cuñadito.

-No, no me preocupan, para empezar ninguna de ellas es mi "noviecita", se muy bien que pueden cuidarse solas. –dijo de una manera tan seria que impresiono a la media de ellas.

-Pero no por eso dejan de ser chicas Ranma, es peligroso para cualquiera entrenar sola en las montañas como acostumbran, tal vez deberías ir a buscarlas, créeme que todos comprenderíamos. –dijo mirando a su hermana pequeña, aunque sabia que su comentario le molestaría, ahora estaba tratando de comprobar sus sospechas.

-Pues lo siento Nabiki pero mi lugar esta aquí y por nada del mundo me iré. –_bueno solo si Akane se va de aquí_. –pensaba para sí el chico, a pesar de que le habían molestado de sobre manera los comentarios de su cuñada no podía darse el lujo de romper la confianza de Akane por lo que con esas palabras decidió alejarse de ahí, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar tras a verse volteado y dar unos cuantos pasos decir un ultimo comentario.

-Además , sufrirían mas teniendo a su lado a una personas que no siente lo mas mínimo por ellas, así que mejor me mantengo fuero de eso . –y sin voltear a ver ninguna reacción desapareció de ahí.

Ninguna de las tres podía articular palabra, sin embargo la mas sorprendida de ellas era Nabiki, quela verdad, en ningún momento se hubiera ese comentario.

_-Lo sabia!_ –logro pensar finalmente la mediana.

-Ejem, será mejor que guardemos las comprar Kasumi. –trato de cambiar rápidamente el ambiente la menor y así hacer tratar que el comentario de su prometido pasara a segundo plano.

_Baka! Con ese comentario has levantado más que sospechas._ –Pensaba un poco molesta, pero en el fondo se sentía muy contenta por el comentario de su prometido.

Kasumi, como buena observadora que era de la familia, había notado cambios en sus jóvenes "hermanitos", los veía más tranquilos y contentos y ni que decir de la mirada que el chico le dedicaba a la menor, si antes denotaba cariño hacia ella ahora denotaba total devoción y amor.

No era que no estuviera contenta por ellos pero de igual manera denotaba un deje de tristeza en su hermanita que no debería estar por ahí, no si ahora tenia el amor que tanto había deseado, así que decidió intervenir.

-Akane me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. –dijo con su dulce sonrisa pero viendo a la mediana de ellas en la ultima parte.

-Claro Kasumi. –y sin decir nada mas siguió a la mayor hasta su habitación.

Una vez adentro Kasumi cerro bien su puerta para no ser escuchadas, no sin antes cerciorarse que la mediana no las había seguido, aunque estaba segura que no se atrevería a ir encontrar de alguna petición realizada por ella, era mejor no correr ningún riesgo, así que al ver que nadie se encontraba por los alrededores, se tranquilizo y por fin cerro la puerta tras de sí.

-Y de que querías hablarme Kasumi? .- la peli-azul se moría de curiosidad ya que no era muy común que su hermana mayor le pidiera hablar y a solas para variar.

-Akane, quizás pienses que con lo que te voy a decir estoy siendo muy entrometida, pero sabes que lo único que deseo es verte feliz verdad?. –tomo las manos de su hermanita entre las suyas mientras le miraba de forma fraternal.

-Lo se Kasumi, por favor habla. –sabia que lo dicho por su hermana era mas que verdad.

-Bueno, pues veras, últimamente me he dado cuenta de los cambios que han tenido en su relación Ranma y tu.- le miro como dándole a entender que ella lo que pasaba, mensaje que fue muy bien captado por la menor, la cual en el acto se sonrojo.

-K-Kasumi…acaso tú sabes, bueno. Ya sabes. Que yo y Ranm.. bueno, que nosotros, es decir. –la chica parecía que iba a explotar de pena en cualquier momento para diversión de Kasumi.

-Tranquila Akane, sabes que nunca me burlaría, de hecho estoy más que feliz por ustedes, no tienes por qué preocuparte. –trato de tranquilizar a la chica dándole una de sus dulces sonrisas, la cual tuvo el resultado esperado.

-Um. Eto, c-como lo supiste Kasumi?. –pregunto mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

-La verdad es que desconozco los detalles, pero créeme que no necesito saber nada, solo con verlos es mas que obvio que ahora derraman miel por todos lados.

-T-tu crees?.- no podía creer que fueran tan obvios y tanto que se había esforzado en fingir.

-Claro, lo que quiero saber hermanita es, porque si tienes al amor de tu vida contigo aun así te reúsas a ser feliz?.

-Como dices? .- ahora su pena había sido intercambiada por confusión.

-Akane, te conozco bien, algo te pasa, no se porque, pero no eres completamente feliz y me gustaría saber el porqué. –con esto le dio a entender que trataría de ayudarla fuera cual fuera el problema.

-N-no se de lo que hablas hermana. –la mayor le dirigió una severa mirada que le dio a entender que no la engañaba ni por un minuto así que no tardo en ceder.

-Uff- suspiro derrotada. –la verdad Kasumi, yo… tengo miedo. –dejo caer pesadamente el comentario al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su mirada bajo su copete.

-Miedo? Akane, de que tienes miedo?, sabes que Ranma siempre estará ahí para ti, te ama con locura, el jamás seria capaz de hacerte daño, esta loco por ti, créeme hermanita.

-Y si no es así Kasumi?, el aun tiene muchas dudas, su maldición, los locos que andan tras de él, que tal si un día decide que por mi seguridad es mejor alejarse de mi?, que tal si llega una nueva chica a su vida así como tantas y decide que tomo la decisión equivoca?. –ahora ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas.

-Akane creo que de verdad estas siendo muy negativa, que no te das cuenta que, a pesar de todo individuo que se aparezca, ya sea hombre o mujer, a él lo único que le interesa es mantenerse junto a ti? Saber que estas bien? que estas contenta, si hasta cuando estornudas el ya esta llamando al hospital. –agrego con un poco de gracia, aun sabiendo que era verdad.

-Él nunca te abandonaría, te ama y ni aun por su maldición se alejaría de ti, además tu has dicho que no te importa no?

-Y no me importa. –rebatió inmediatamente Akane. –es solo que…

-Que?. –animo a la chica.

-Como puedo saberlo kasumi? .-pregunto con voz cansina.

-Perdón? .- no lograba entender la pregunta

-Dime, como puedo estar segura de que me ama Kasumi, sé que lo amo con toda mi alma, pero él lo hace igual?, me ama de la misma manera en que yo a el?

-No lo se. –dijo con resignación. –pero si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás que tan grande es su amor, no sabrás hasta donde son capaces de llegar juntos.

-Lo se Kasumi, pero tengo miedo, lo amo por eso tengo miedo, mis sentimientos ya son muy intensos, tengo miedo a enamorarme mas y luego que la caída sea mas fuerte.

-Tu nunca has sido una cobarde Akane, porque empezar ahora?

-Porque si él se va de mi lado, se llevaría mi vida con el.

Kasumi por primera vez pudo ver en su hermana una inseguridad que no creyó que poseyera, sabia que amaba a su cuñado pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto, por muy confuso que fuera todo esto la entendía, entendía el porque se sentía menos merecedora del amor del chico si todas sus contrincantes eran muchachas perfectas en todo ámbito, sabían cocinar bien, eran hermosas y muy buenas artistas marciales, le verdad es que hasta ella se sentía intimidada a veces, si a esto le sumaba que por mucho tiempo el chico hizo méritos para que su hermana no creyera en él al cien por ciento pues…

-Akane. –llamo a su hermana colocando una mano en su hombro para hacer que esta la mirara a los ojos.

-Te seré sincera, no puedo decirte con seguridad si lo que siente Ranma por ti sea amor puro, pero si de algo estoy segura es que te ama con locura, a él no le interesan tus defectos, es mas creo que los ama por igual ya que son parte de ti.-ahora había logrado que la chica dejase de llorar.

-Escúchame bien Akane, tu de verdad crees que a Ranma le interesa alguna de esas chicas?

-Pero ellas son muy bonitas y yo…

-A él no le interesa su cuerpo Akane, si fuera así podría estar ahora mismo con la que quisiera, no te has preguntado porque sigue viviendo aquí?

-Yo…

-A pesar de que podría irse con otra, a pesar de que podría ir en busca de la cura de su maldición, el sigue aquí…contigo. –acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña hermana, pero una nueva idea se le vino a la cabeza al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Espera, no solo se trata de ellas, verdad?- intuyo tan rápido como analizo la cara de su hermana.

-Akane, dime que mas hay?.

-Es que…-miro a su hermana que la vez de regreso una mirada llena de amor y confianza que esperaba que llegara a ella.

-Es solo, que ya perdí a alguien a quien amaba con toda mi alma, no creo poder resistirlo si sucediese de nuevo.

-Por Kami…-Kasumi se llevo una mano a su boca, por fin sabia a que le tenia miedo a su hermana pero el hacerse sabedora de la cuestión la saco un poco de balance.

-Akane tu estas hablando de mamá cierto?. –no hubo mas aceptación al hecho, que un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de la otra chica.

-Sabes? Yo creo que a mamá no le gustaría que sufrieras por su causa, además ella nunca nos dejo, tu lo sabes Akane, mamá siempre esta con nosotros y la puedes sentir aquí. –puso su mano encima de su pecho, en su corazón.

-Ten por seguro que nada la haría mas feliz que verte radiante de alegría al lado de la persona que amas, además estará mas que aliviada con la persona que elegiste, ya que Ranma no deja que ni pegue el Sol.-esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de gracia pero también con mucha ternura.

- Están aquí solo para ti Akane, tanto mamá como Ranma, por favor no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz y confía en el, si?

-Y-yo…lo voy a intentar, te lo juro Kasumi. –le dedico a su hermana una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-Bien, eso espero hermanita, por el bien de Ranma. –agrego al final aunque lo hizo casi en un susurro por la que la menor ni por enterada se dio.

- bueno, estoy muy feliz de haber tenido esta platica hermanita pero debo ir a hacer la cena. –ambas se levantaron y salieron de la habitación pero antes de que Kasumi diera el primer paso siento los brazos de su hermana alrededor de ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi, por preocuparte por mí.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Akane, a mi solo me interesa que seas feliz. –y con esas palabras se alejó de la muchacha dejándola sola en el segundo piso.

-Hey, porque fue eso?, no es justo yo también quiero uno. –y sin darle el menor tiempo a que la chica reaccionara, la tomo entre sus brazos, hundiéndola en su pecho.

-Ranma…-apenas estaba logrando reaccionar ante la acción de chico, el cual se separa un poco de ella, solamente lo necesario para darle un intenso beso en los labios.

-Y dime, es que ahora tendré que cuidarme hasta de Kasumi?. –dijo al terminar el beso (por falta de aire claro esta) en son de burla.

-Tonto. –intento "regañar" al chico pero como era obvio que no logro ni siquiera fingirlo, opto a volverse a abrazar a él.

-Ese soy yo Akane, el tonto que te ama. –atrajo mas a la chica hacia a él, si esto fuera posible, pero rápidamente se separaron al escuchar la voz de su padre que lo llamaba e iba subiendo a buscarle.

-Ranma, donde estas muchacho? .-ahora ya se encontraba en la parte de arriba y akane ahora se encontraba parada justo enfrente de la puerta de su habitación viendo la escena.

-Que es lo que quieres Papá? –_Rayos tenías que venir a interrumpir, maldito viejo._

-Ranma hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo no hemos entrenado juntos, de seguro has estado flojeando y te has hecho débil, así no podrás ser un buen prometido para Akane. –comenzó a fingir que lloraba.

-Dios mio que desgraciado soy, quizás sea mejor decirle a Tendo que debe conseguirse otro prometido para su hija…

No pudo continuar ya que ahora Ranma lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la solapa de su gi y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-Escúchame bien viejo, si vuelves si quiera a plantear la posibilidad de traer a otra idiota a aquí para intentar alejarla de mi, te juro que no me importara que seas mi padre, te lo hare pagar caro, entendido?

Ya para este entonces Genma era un Panda, al ver a su hijo tan enojado tomo un pequeño florero que se encontraba a su alcance y lo vertió encima de él.

-Yo solo soy un panda no hagas caso. –levanto uno de sus letreros mientras jugaba con una enorme pelota salida de quien sabe donde.

-Así es, solo eres un panda. –y diciendo esto le propino a su padre una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar lejos.

-Vaya me parece que esta vez si va a tardar en regresar. –dijo parándose a su lado la peli-azul.

-Jump, él tiene la culpa por decir idioteces que solo hacen que me hierva la sangre.-aun tronaba sus dedos en señal de enojo.

-Ranma, de verdad te molestaría tanto si trajeran a otro?, es decir, tu sabes como son, mi padre haría lo que fuera por su escuela de combate, yo simplemente ignoraría al tipo y…

-Un nuevo beso silencio a la chica.

-Akane, si lo que tu padre quiere es un heredero ya lo tiene, solamente tienes que darme tu aprobación y yo me encargare de todo lo demás, pero bajo ningún concepto pienso permitir que tengas ninguna relación con otro imbécil, ni siquiera de nombre; quiero dejarte algo en claro.-acuño la mejilla de la chica entre su mano.

-si nuestra relación se ve amenazada por alguien o por cualquier cosa, lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, dejare bien claro a todo el mundo que tu eres solo mía y que pobre del que se atreva a interferir entre nosotros, eso incluye a tu padre y al mio, ok?

A akane la verdad era que todo le parecía realmente un sueño, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, sabia que el chico la amaba pero nunca se imagino que este se volviera tan abierto para con ella y le espetara semejantes palabras.

Apenas estaba reaccionando cuando su prometido ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-A donde vas? –fue lo único que atino a decir.

-A entrenar un poco, aun necesito sacar un poco de coraje que gane por culpa del viejo. –y sin decir mas desapareció de la vista de su prometida.

-Ranma, por favor solo espérame un poco mas, sé que pronto podre aceptarte completamente. –dijo en susurro para sí la chica, y con estas palabras entro a su habitación a hacer unos deberes inconclusos.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa.

-Estúpido viejo, mas le vale que no se ocurra hacer nada si no lo enterrare vivo. –lanzaba muchas patadas y puñetazos al aire, queriendo descargar un poco de su enojo pero cada vez que pensaba en la intromisión de otro idiota en sus vidas, su coraje aumentaba diez veces mas.

-Rayos… -sin poder continuar se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a mitad del dojo, ya había estado dando golpes desde hacia mas de cuatro horas pero su ira no disminuía así que opto por resignarse.

-Akane, por favor no me hagas esperar demasiado. –lanzo las palabras al aire, aunque el sabia que no eran ciertas del todo, el siempre esperaría a la chica, lo haría por toda su vida si fuese necesario.

Unas pisadas que venían acercándose hacia él, lo sacaron de su estado de ensoñación, por lo que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con…

-Kasumi? –la verdad era extraña la presencia de la chica en aquel lugar, ella solamente entraba cuando había que limpiar, lo cual se hizo por la mañana, o cuando había algún duelo.

-Hola Ranma -dirigió una de sus cálidas sonrisas hacia el chico y sentándose junto a él puso al lado de ellos una charolita con dos tazas de té.

-Pensé que te gustaría una taza de té. –y con esto le entrego la taza al chico.

-Um, esto, gracias. –dio un pequeño sorbido para rápidamente agregar. –pero no creo que hallas venido hasta aquí solo para darme té, cierto? –intuyo viendo la forma tan rara en que era visto por la chica.

-Pues yo…-se mordió un poco su labio en señal de duda, no sabía si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-vamos Kasumi, puedes decirme lo que quieras, eres como una hermana para mi y estoy muy agradecido porque siempre cuidas de mi, así que si tienes algún problema, por favor dímelo, te prometo ayudarte con lo que pueda.

-Gracias Ranma, también para mi eres como mi pequeño hermano, pero es que no se trata de mi.

-Um? Entonces de quien? .-ahora si que no entendía nada.

-Es solo que estoy preocupada por Akane…-pero no pudo continuar con lo que decía ya que ahora el chico se encontraba zangoloteándola por ambos hombros.

-Le pasa algo Akane? No se siente bien?, alguien le puso algún hechizo sin que me diera cuenta?, maldita sea, ya verán, encontrare a quien sea que le esta haciendo daño y se las vera conm… -en este punto ya se encontraba parado junto a la chica con un puño levantado frente a su cara y con su aura de batalla aumentada a mil.

-Cálmate Ranma, no se trata de eso. –aunque dijo esto suavemente como siempre, sus palabras denotaban un poco mas de firmeza lo que hizo callar al chico y que se volviera a sentar a su lado, esta vez dispuesto a escuchar.

-Yo, lo siento Kasumi, es solo que…yo, bueno, esto.

-Lo se, lo se, Ranma, no tienes que darme explicaciones, sé que cada vez que algo tiene que ver con mi hermanita, tu te vuelves loco .-estaba vez se estaba riendo un poco por la reacción de chico que solo atino a sonrojarse a mas no poder.

-La verdad, lo que no entiendo es que, como los demás no pueden ver que estas mas que enamorado de ella .-ahora ponía su dedo en su mentón mientras de verdad se lo preguntaba.

-T-tan obvio es? –ya no tenia caso negarlo y menos a Kasumi, sabia que podía confiar en la mayor.

-Tu aptitud de hace un momento, es por lo menos una vez al día .-dándole a entender que lo era.

-Uff .-suspiro resignado, cuando una idea lo golpeo de repente.

-Pero entonces, que es lo que le pasa a Akane, Kasumi?, porque estas preocupada? .-el verse descubierto paso a segundo plano, siempre era así cuando se trataba de seguridad de la menor.

-Bueno, veras Ranma, lo que te voy a decir es solo entre nosotros, la verdad es que creo que estoy rompiendo la confianza de Akane, pero si no lo hago no creo que acepte por ella misma el ser feliz tan fácilmente.

Ahora de verdad que tenia curiosidad por lo que Kasumi tenia que decir, no era muy normal que ella se inmiscuyera, solamente lo hacia si lo creía importante, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, por lo que decidió dejar hablar a la chica sin interrumpirla, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta jeje.

-Escucha Ranma, yo solo quiero que tu y Akane sean muy felices juntos, pero por desgracia mi hermanita tiene miedo. –los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada, estaba decidido a escuchar a la mayor y esta lo comprendió así que rápidamente continuo.

-Veras, cuando Akane era pequeña, tenia un carácter difícil, quizás no tanto como el de ahora, pero aun así era un poco terca, no le gustaba estar cerca de nadie, mas que de mamá, ella amo a mi madre quizás mucho mas de lo nosotros pudimos avernos imagino. –pudo ver en la cara del chico que a pesar de que la escuchaba atentamente, estaba perdido ya que no sabia lo que intentaba decirle con esto.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que, Akane ahora tiene miedo de volver a perder a la persona que mas ama, siente que fue abandonada por mamá a pesar del gran amor que se tenían mutuamente y por ello esta reacia a dejarse llevar de nuevo. –esta vez el chico no pudo contenerse por lo que hablo sin pensar mucho.

-Pero yo jamás la dejaría, no importa quien o que venga, sé que incluso, por ella, podría luchar contra la muerte, yo… la amo y adonde quiera que ella vaya yo iré, no importa si es el cielo o el infierno.- kasumi se impresiono por un momento, una cosa era hacerse sabedora del amor que el chico le profesaba a su hermana por medio del análisis diario y otra muy diferente era que el mismo se lo estuviera confesando así nada mas.

-Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso Ranma, sé que Akane no pudo a ver elegido mejor. –ahora una gran felicidad la inundaba por su hermanita.

-Pero tendrás que hallar la manera para que ella deje sus dudas, además creo que también has tenido culpa en esto ya que gracias a tu grandes "méritos" del día a día ella siente que podrías abandonarla por cualquier otra y en cualquier momento.

-Eso jamás! –la verdad es que ni siquiera concebía la idea.

-Yo lo se, tu sabes, pero Akane es un poco terca.

-Un poco? –agrego con sarcasmo.

-Ok, ok, lo admito es la persona mas terca que he conocido, pero ahora que sabes todo esto, sé que podrás hallar la manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, bueno ya es hora se cenar, no te tardes mucho.

-Oh y recuerda Ranma, nosotros nunca hablamos.-y regresando a su habitual modo, salió del dojo cargando la pequeña charola con ambas tazas de té.

-Familia, es hora de cenar. –grito rompiendo el silencio que hasta el momento había reinado en la casa.

-Uff… bien creo que por ahora iré a cenar, ya que esta misma noche tendré que planear que hare con respecto a Akane –y sin más, todos se unieron en la mesa a excepción de Genma ya que este todavía no regresaba de dar su "paseo"

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, que les pareció?_

_Si les gusto porfa dejen reviews, son ustedes los que me animan a escribir._

_En todas las ocasiones en el anime es a akane a la que le toca estar tras Ranma por eso me pareció que era justo que fuera él el que ahora sufriera un poquito mas por su amor jeje._

_A todos los que leen mi fic…_

_Arigato!_


	4. Chapter 4

Aclarando algunas cosas.

Hi, seré sincera, llevo algún rato escribiendo este capitulo por lo que ya lo tenia preparado, solo por esta ocasión subiré los dos capítulos en un día pero me temo que tardare un poco mas en el que sigue ya que ese si esta en blanco jejje U_U

Ojala y les guste este capi, la verdad a mi me encanto =P

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p><span>Mas tarde, en la residencia Tendo…<span>

Todo se encontraba sumido en total silencio y no era para menos ya que ahora eran las altas hora de la noche, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos a excepción de un chico que no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez por su futon.

-Rayos, que se supone que hare para que esa chica boba me crea… -se coloco sobre su espalda y extendía ambas manos sobre su costado viendo hacia el techo.

Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, todas eran de akane por supuesto, Akane llamándole, sonriéndole, enojada, sacándole la lengua.

-Demonios .-se sentó rápidamente para tratar de darse un poco mas de espacio y así poder sacudir su cabeza un poco.

-Tengo que hacer algo, pronto hare una locura y ni siquiera me importara quien este presente, si tan solo no fuera tan terca, como rayos se le ocurre pensar que yo podría ver a alguien mas? Mi mundo es ella, que es lo que debo hacer para probarle mi amor?. –cayo nuevamente sobre su espalda en su futon.

-Uff, estoy seguro que si la Señora Tendo viviera ella sabría exactamente que hacer. –entonces una idea lo golpeo nuevamente en su cabeza.

-Eso es! –y rápidamente se visto y salió de su habitación camino hacia la del maestro Happosai.

La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, no había señales del maestro pero prefirió de todas maneras entrar con mucho cuidado por si si se encontraba adentro, al llegar a las cajoneras comenzó a hurgar en ellas.

-En donde rayos abra escondido ese espejo? –dijo para sí en un susurro.

-Así, que eso es lo que buscabas he?. –una voz calmada lo dejo congelado en el acto.

-M-maestro…

-Así que quieres esto no? –dijo mientras sacaba el espejo de su ropa y se lo enseñaba al chico.

-Hey, deme eso ahora. –dio un salto hacia el he intento arrebatárselo pero como siempre el maestro fue mas rápido.

-No, no te lo daré, de seguro quieres ir y aprovecharte de mi linda Akane cuando era mas joven, hay pobrecita pero no te preocupes Akane yo te defenderé. –y diciendo esto dejo caer una lagrima en espejo envolviéndose con una luz de gran intensidad.

-A donde cree que va viejo? –y antes de que desapareciera la luz, siguió al maestro logrando viajar con el.

Por un momento perdió el conocimiento, por lo que al abrir sus ojos, de lo primero que se dio cuenta es que la habitación en donde se encontraba estaba exactamente igual en donde estaba hacia solo unos minutos, por lo que no pudieron a ver viajado mucho tiempo atrás, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo mas.

-Maestro? .-volteo a buscarlo por toda la habitación pero obviamente no encontró al pequeño libidinoso.

-Rayos, se me adelanto el viejo. –se quejaba mientras salía de la habitación por la ventana; lo que vio en el patio lo confundió un poco, se trataba de su padre y el señor Tengo jugando, como era costumbre, shogi tranquilamente.

-Ranma, que haces aquí? –una dulce voz lo llamo a tras de él.

-Kasumi, hola, um, eto dime donde se supone que debo estar? .-pregunto posando una de sus manos tras su cabeza tratando de que su pregunta no sonara tan tonta.

-Pues en la escuela, acaso te perdiste?, que no ibas con akane? .-esto le llamo la atención.

-Akane?, la escuela?, claro ese viejo inútil va tras Akane. –sin mas se dispuso a correr hacia su escuela.

-Espera Ranma, podrás encontrarla tu solo? .-aunque el chico ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida de la casa aun así alcanzo a escucharla por lo que solamente dio un pequeño gira a su cabeza para contestar.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, estaré bien, nos vemos. –y sin mas se dirigió hacia el Furinkan, cuando llego ahí se sorprendió un poco al ver a una chica de largos cabellos azules pateando a cuanto individuo se le ponía enfrente.

-A-akane? .-entonces lo comprendió, ese era su primer día de clases, giro un poco su cabeza y vio a su yo del pasado sentado encima de barda, observando el espectáculo, por lo que rápidamente se coloca arriba de un árbol para no ser visto, de hecho su posición era muy cómoda para ver el show.

-Que rayos hago ahí sentado?, debería correr hacia ella y evitar que sea lastimada .- intentaba con todas sus ganas el evitar salir de su escondite y dar una buena paliza o todos esos inútiles que la estaban molestando, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el verse sin hacer nada para ayudarla.

Rápidamente se sintió aliviado ya que la chica sin mayor problema término con todos los tontos que intentaban conseguir una cita con ella, aunque su alivio no duro mucha ya que ,en ese momento, vio como rosa era tomada por la ella poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Si mal no recuerdo ahora debe de estar por llegar el bobo de Kuno. – justo en ese momento hizo su aparición el "rayo azul" con su gran monologo aburriendo a todos los presentes.

-Ahora que lo veo ese imbécil no cambia .-pensaba mientras la escena continuaba su cause, hasta que una parte lo hizo prestar mas atención.

-Akane no pude rebajarse con alguien de tu linaje .-le hirvió un poco la sangre al volver a escuchar decir a Kuno esas palabras, pero aun así se quedo en su escondite.

-Oye crees que a mi me interesa? –se escucho decir.

-No te lo juro, el solo vive en mi casa. –suspiro un poco al escuchar a su Akane. Paso lo ya conocido, Kuno derrumbo el árbol y su otro yo del pasado se acercó a Kuno para decirle algo.

-Tengo que decirte algo sobre Akane .-escuchaba con fastidio a su otro yo.

-Akane ni siquiera me gusta, es demasiado ruda para mí. –dio un salto hacia atrás. Y señalo a Akane.

-Con gusto te dejo a esta chica tan antipática amigo, así que adelante, conquístala. –escucharse decir eso era el colmo, como rayos había podido ser tan idiota, no pudiendo contenerse demasiado, rompió una pequeña pero solida rama del árbol donde se encontraba y se la aventó duramente en la cabeza a su yo del pasado.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza proveniente tras de si pero no pudo hacer nada mas ya que ahora un panda se encontraba arrastrándolo hacia otro lado.

Después de un rato, Ranma del futuro estaba recostado en un árbol que se encontraba cerca del aula de su prometida, no pensaba alejarse de ella, no sabiendo que Happosai se encontraba ahí y más en busca de ella.

Fue entonces cuando escucho su propia voz llamándolo desde algún lugar cercano.

-No se quien eres, ni que rayos quieres, pero no puedo dejar que me golpees como lo hiciste y te quedes tan tranquilo, acaso no sabes quien soy yo? –lanzo lo dicho al aire el Ranma del pasado ya que no sabia donde se encontraba a ciencia cierta su agresor, solamente sentía que aun se encontraba ahí.

-Si, si, ya lo se, eres "gran Ranma Saotome", quien mejor que yo para saberlo?. –dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

A sabiendas de que no había nadie mas ahí decidió dejarse ver con su yo del pasado, de igual manera tenia un par de cosas que decirle.

-Pero, eso no puede ser, yo…es decir…tu. –No podía ser cierto, el chico que estaba frente a él, era el mismo o al menos eso le parecía, era cierto que se veía un poco mas alto, mas fuerte y mas calmado por así decirlo, pero aun así podía reconocerse.

-Deja de balbucear, se muy bien que soy perfectamente capaz de reconocerme. –tenia los brazos cruzados esperando a que su yo mas chico pudiera decir algo mas.

-Que truco estas utilizando ahora mismo?, es imposible que tu seas yo, dime quien demonios eres y que quieres? .-la verdad es que no entendía nada.

-Para que preguntas algo que ya sabes? Bueno si tanto insiste te lo confirmare, yo soy Ranma Saotome, único heredero del estilo libre Saotome y prometido de Akane Tendo. –dijo poniendo una gran pose.

-Umm .-una gota resbalo por la cien del mas chico. –eso prueba que definitivamente que es un buen truco.

-Oye, que quieres decir con eso? .-ahora el confundido era el.

-Pues, esta mas que claro que yo jamás me presentaría como el prometido de esa boba ante nadie, esa marimacho no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, seria para mi una verdadera vergüenza admitir que tiene algo que ver conmigo y mas aun en combate, así que deja de tratar de engañarme y dime de una buena vez quien eres realmente.

Un fuerte golpe le fue dado al menor en su mejilla derecha derrumbándolo inmediatamente sin siquiera poder reaccionar ya que el mayor se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo.

Apenas estaba tratando de recuperarse del golpe cuando las manos del otro Ranma lo tomaron de la solapa acercándole a su rostro de forma amenazante.

-Escúchame bien idiota, esa bocota tuya es la que nos a metido en muchos problemas, es una de las razones del porque estoy aquí.

-Q-que quieres decir? .-apenas y podía articular ya que el chico que tenia enfrente de verdad que lo estaba intimidando.

-Uff. –dio un fuerte suspiro para intentar relajarse, después de todo era el mismo y no quería matarle ya que si lo hacia no podría ser feliz al lado de Akane.

-Escucha, soy tu futuro yo…-y no pudo continuar ya que como siempre, era un chico que no sabia escuchar mucho que digamos, ni siquiera así mismo.

-V-vienes del futuro? Pero como?. –pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta recibió un golpe en la cabeza, lo que dio como resultado un enorme chicho.

-Eso mismo estoy por explicarte, deja de interrumpir, cielos ahora se porque Akane me golpea todo el tiempo. –dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico.

-Que rayos tiene que ver esa boba con todo esto?, acaso no me fui de su casa en cuanto tuve la oportunidad? –sabia que quizás por interrumpirlo de nuevo recibiría un nuevo golpe pero no pudo resistir las ganas de hablar.

-Ja, como si eso fuera posible, vamos no sé de que te sorprendes, yo soy tu, y se muy bien que desde el primer momento que viste Akane quedaste prendado de ella y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza abandonarla ni romper con el compromiso.

-Pero que has dicho? Definitivamente es una mentira, yo no pude haberme convertido en un idiota como tu. –trato de contradecirse, aunque ahora empezaba a creer en él, ya que eso que dijo era verdad y nadie mas lo sabia y así seria siempre.

-Cállate y escúchame de una vez, mira no entrare en muchos detalles solo te diré que en el futuro se aparecerá el terrible maestro de nuestros padres, del nuestro y del de Akane, el maestro es un viejo libidinoso pero con un montón de artilugios y trampas, además es sumamente fuerte, un tipo de mucho cuidado.

Su otro yo estaba mirándolo atentamente aun sin poder creer lo que su yo mas grande le decía, el peleando contra un anciano? Y más aun, perdiendo por lo que veía.

-El maestro tiene un espejo mágico que si derramas una lágrima en él te deja viajar en el tiempo, yo quería usarlo para ver a alguien muy importante pero ese viejo tonto se me adelanto y bueno pues veme aquí, ahora tengo que encontrar a ese libidinoso y llevarlo hasta nuestro tiempo de regreso. –finalizo sin mucho animo.

-No te entiendo, si lo que buscas es al anciano porque sigues aquí?, la verdad es que yo no he visto a nadie como el que describes por aquí. –a pesar de que la historia contada por el chico era realmente increíble él podría creerla, digo quien mas podría creer en magia que un maldito de Jusenkyo?

-Bueno, es que ese viejo podría ponerle una trampa a Akane e intentar hacerle algo y eso definitivamente es algo que no permitiré, no pienso alejarme de ella y darle la oportunidad a que lo intente, por eso me mantengo donde pueda verla. –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-M-me estas diciendo que en el futuro me convertiré en un perrito faldero que vas tras esa boba? Eso jamás! Yo…-un nuevo golpe lo callo.

-Idiota, no eres su perrito faldero, eres su compañero y como tal tienes el derecho y el deber de protegerla, además no es algo que puedas decidir, tu sabes, el corazón no se manda y en poco tiempo el tuyo dejara de pertenecerte y solamente querrás estar cerca de ella, pero si en algo te consuela gracias a eso llegaras a ser el mas fuerte de todos. –rayos podía llegar a ser desesperante.

El otro chico no cabía de asombro por lo que escuchaba y menos por lo que veía ya que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su prometida un brillo especial aparecía en los ojos de su yo futuro.

-Lo que me recuerda. –y nuevamente se vio levantado por la solapa de su camisa cortesía del mayor, que de un rápido movimiento conocido como el truco de las castañas, le proporciono una buena cantidad de golpes, no mortales por supuesto, pero si bastante dolorosos.

-Y-y eso porque rayos fue? .-intento pararse pero la verdad es que apenas y podía tratar de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Fue por comportarte como un idiota y dar tu consentimiento a que el imbécil de Kuno cortejara a nuestra prometida.

-Esa fue la razón por la que me lanzaste esa rama en ese momento?. –ciertamente sabia como golpear, el dolor había aminorado y ahora podía hablar con normalidad, aunque aun no lograba ponerse de pie.

-Claro, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que esa es la única vez que dirás algo semejante, podrás decir que no te gusta pero jamás volverás a darle tu permiso a ningún idiota para cortejarla, si así es, estoy seguro. –decía con toda alegría mientras daba un pequeño golpecito en su mano, como cayendo en cuenta de algo.

Una gran gota recorría la cien del más joven al ver la reacción de su otro yo.

-En ese momento se escucho una gran risa proveniente de algún lugar cerca de ellos, el más joven no pudo reconocerla pero fue rápidamente identificada por el más grande.

-Maestro, salga ahora mismo. –la orden fue dada sin temor alguno.

Enseguida apareció frente a ellos el pequeño viejecito que le pareció inofensivo al más chico.

-Y ese es el "gran maestro"? pues a mi me parece solo un viejo decrepito.

-Como te atreves?, Ranma ahora si me las vas a pagar. –señalo al mayor al decir eso.

-Hey pero si yo no he dicho nada, bueno si fui yo pero no el yo de ahora, es decir…rayos esto es un problema, oiga viejo que le parece si nos ahorramos problemas y simplemente regresamos a casa?.-trato de convencer al viejecito.

-De ninguna manera, a pesar de que he "visitado a muchas lindas chicas hoy aun no he visto a mi linda akane y eso que hasta le traigo un regalito. –con esto, salto con dirección hacia las aulas mientras sacaba un lindo sostén de sus ropas.

-A donde cree que va?, vuelva aquí viejo libidinoso. –y corrió tras el, el mas chico solo atino a seguirlos sin estar muy seguro de que hacer.

Akane del pasado se encontraba en ese momento en clase de educación física por lo que no se daba ni cuenta de un viejo que estaba a punto de salir de unos arbustos, cuando el muchacho de la trenza lo jalo hacia a tras con un brusco movimiento.

-Ni si quiera lo piense viejo. –y ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla observados ahora por el menor de ellos.

Rápidamente la batallas comenzó, el Ranma del pasado estaba sumamente impresionado por lo que estaba presenciando, sus movimientos, es decir los de su yo del futuro, eran muy fuertes y certeros pero aun así tenia algo de problemas para con el viejo.

-Ya me canso anciano no tengo tiempo para esto. –y con esto comenzó a caminar en espiral sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.

-Dragón volador!.-fue el grito de batalla que alcanzo a escuchar su menor cuando vio grandes remolinos a su alrededor seguidos de la fuerte caída de un viejo todo mal trecho.

-Uff, esto servirá por ahora. –y rápidamente comenzó a amordazar al anciano para que no se escapara aun si recobraba el conocimiento.

-Pero que pasa aquí? –ambos escucharon la dulce voz de su prometida, la cual al sentir la gran energía emanada, decidió ir a investigar como toda buena artista marcial pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver dos Ranmas en la escena.

-Pero, tu…como? –Ranma te advierto que no me gustan las bromas pesadas.

-Si eso ya lo se A-chan. –dijo el mayor mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-A-chan? –pronunciaron ambos menores sorprendidos.

-Quien rayos eres tu? Y con que derecho me llamas así?. –no sabia porque, pero ante la presencia de ese imitador, estaba paralizada.

-Con el derecho de ser el hombre que más te ama. –coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Akane estaba más que petrificada, ese tipo había dicho que la amaba y por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Jaja siempre serás igual de inocente, .-se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo a la chica.

-Solo asegúrate de enamorarte de mi, si?. –y con esto la beso tiernamente en la frente y de un rápido movimiento presiono un punto en su cabeza que la deja inconsciente en el acto en los brazos del chico.

-Pero que le has hecho? –el menor estaba enfurecido al ver que su prometida estaba inconsciente, por lo que rápidamente intento darle su merecido a su agresor pero fue fácilmente burlado.

-Y todavía te atreves a negar que la quieres, descuida no le he hecho ningún daño, toma. –coloco a la chica inconsciente en los brazos de su yo mas joven.

-Solamente hice que se olvidara de los últimos momentos, no queremos traumarla de por vida verdad?, bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos. –con un movimiento del pie hizo llegar al maestro hasta su mano.

-Espera. –esa petición hizo detener al mayor, el cual espero a que el mas joven hablara.

-Entonces, ella también me amara? –pregunto aun sabiendo todo lo que conllevaba al realizar esa cuestión, pero ya que era el mismo sabia que podía confiar en el.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una profunda mirada por parte del mayor que le transmitió una gran tranquilidad y seguridad, por alguna razón sentía que todo estaría bien.

Ranma sabia que no podía decirle mucho mas a aquel chico si es que no quería cambiar demasiado su futuro, una cosa era hablarle acerca de el ya que sabia que nunca cambiaria pero si le hablaba del sentir de alguien mas, quizás eso podría cambiar algo y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Con este último pensamiento en su mente, tomo una cebolla que escondía el maestro entre sus ropas y sin decir mas froto con ella uno de sus ojos haciendo que cayera en el espejo una de sus lágrimas, acto seguido una luz envolvió a ambos (a él y al maestro) y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Vaya, lo del espejo era real. –dijo para si el Ranma del pasado que aun sostenía en brazos a su prometida la cual justamente se estaba despertando en ese momento.

-Ranma…- fue lo primero que reconoció al despertar y al verse entre los brazos del chico, rápidamente le propino un duro golpe.

-Pero que te has creído? Eres un pervertido.

-Oye a quien llamas pervertido heee? Solamente estaba preocupado por ti ya que te desmayaste porque…-recordó que no podía decirle la verdadera razón de su desmayo a la chica.

-Porque?...-intento hacer continuar al chico, la verdad es que no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba jugando a la pelota con sus amigas, prueba de ello era que todavía sostenía entre sus manos la dura bola.

-Pues porque eres tan increíblemente torpe que te dejaste golpear en la cabezota con la pelota al intentar atraparla a pesar de que había volado hasta acá, de verdad que eres una boba. –intento salir del paso diciendo esa tonta mentira.

-A quien llamas boba heee? –y sacando un gran maso lo mando a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

-Que idiota, no puedo creer que papá me haya comprometido a un tonto como el. –y sin mas comenzó a avanzar camino a la cancha de la escuela, cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza.

-Solo asegúrate de enamorarte de mi, si?.- Inmediatamente reconoció la voz como la de su nuevo prometido.

-Ranma?...-volteo a todos lados buscándolo pero al hallarse sola decidió que todo era producto de su imaginación...o quizás no?

Naaa, no tenía sentido, sabia que ese chico bobo y terco jamás le diría algo como eso así que decidió ignorar a la voz, por lo menos por ahora.

Lo que ella no sabia es que esta idea había sido plantada en su cabeza por cierto chico que no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo y por ello dejo la petición ahí, siempre latente, pero eso seria algo que solamente el sabría.

Y así rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad en la vida de los dos los jóvenes mas problemáticos de todo Nerima.

De regreso al futuro…

-Uff, menos mal parece que no ha cambiado nada. –decía mientras enterraba al maestro en un terreno baldío cerca de la residencia Tendo, ya que aun tenia un asunto pendiente y esto lograría entretener al maestro un buen rato, además de que todavía le tomaría su buen tiempo despertar.

Una vez terminada su tarea decidió dirigirse hacia su llamado hogar solo para asegurarse que su amada A-chan, se encontraba bien.

-A-chan -la llamo en cuanto logro visualizarla en su habitación.

La chica se sonrojo por su dulce apodo ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a él, el chico solamente la había comenzado a llamar de esa manera hacia pocos días y como solamente se lo decía cuando estaban solos pues aun le costaba no sonrojarse en el acto.

-Ranma, que estas haciendo ahí? –dijo con algo de curiosidad ya que su prometido se encontraba de cabeza colgando del tejado para poder asomarse a su habitación.

-Sabes que puedes entrar por la puerta. –agrega a sabiendas de que el chico jamás hacia nada como normalmente hacían los demás.

-Lo se, pero así me parece mas divertido. –y de un ágil movimiento entro en la habitación de la chica y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, nuevamente la tomo entre sus brazos aprisionándola en fuerte abrazo.

-Ranma…

-A-chan alguna vez te he dicho que me gustas mas con el pelo corto? .-mientras decía esto acariciaba la cabellera de la chica.

-Creo que alguna vez lo mencionaste, pero ahora que lo pienso nunca me has dicho el porqué, vamos se sincero Ranma sé que con mi pelo largo me veía mas bonita, no lo niegues. –sintió como el chico apretar un poco mas su abrazo.

-Para mí siempre será las más hermosa Akane, no importa como te veas, pero si quieres saberlo me gustas mas así, porque en el momento en que tu cabello fue cortado significo el inicio de mi absoluta pertenencia sobre ti.

El comentario disgusto un poco a la chica, por lo que inmediatamente se dispuso a debatir el punto.

-Hey, acaso estas diciendo que soy un objeto para ti? O al menos en ese momento lo fui? –bien sabia, ahora, que Ranma jamás pensaría eso de ella, pero quizás en aquel tiempo así fue.

-Tonta, lo que quiero decir, es que cuando tu cabello era largo estaba así por el Dr. Tofu, al ser cortado, dijiste que te habías olvidado de el de esa forma. –un poco de celos lo molestaron al recordar que ella una vez estuvo enamorada de alguien más.

-Para mi significo el termino de tu amor por el y que era mi oportunidad de tenerte para mi.

- Así como una vez quisiste dejártelo largo para gustarle a él , me gusta pensar que ahora te lo dejas corto por mi y esto no sabes como me agrada A-chan. Me vuelves loco, así que por favor, no te lo dejes crecer de nuevo, al menos no hasta que seas totalmente mía, si?.

Al decir estas palabras él se refería al matrimonio, pero su comentario fue tomado por otro lado por parte de la chica que solo atino a sonrojarse a mas no poder, para diversión del chico.

-Hey, en que estas pensando heee? .-quiso ponerla mas incomoda.

-En nada que te interese, baka! –ahora comprendió que se había equivocado de idea.

-Jajaja, como tu digas mi A-chan, aunque a decir verdad, me gusta mas tu idea que la mía. –y nuevamente sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la chica, la beso tiernamente solo para alejarse de ella en un momento.

-Bien, ahora que estoy tranquilo por haber visto a mi futura esposa, debo irme, .-e hizo un movimiento que lo coloco en el marco de la ventana pero no salió todavía ya que la voz de su A-chan lo hizo detener.

-A donde vas Ranma?

-No te preocupes, tengo un asunto que atender, pero no tardare mucho, sabes que no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo lejos ti.

-Nos vemos más tarde A-chan .-y sin más desapareció de su vista.

_Continuara…_

La verdad siempre me había molestado que en su primer encuentro con Kuno hubiera negado a la chica de esa manera, por eso quise hacer un poco de justicia por aquí jejej.

Como siempre espero sus reviews ya que como he manifestado son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.

Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

**Una visita al pasado.**

Hi, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, ojala y sea de su agrado, la verdad yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

No olviden dejar su comentario, sino ya no escribo, a no eso no, no es cierto, jajajjajajja bueno ojala y les guste =P

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Una vez que salió tranquilo y contento de la habitación de su prometida se dirigió al dojo donde, con toda calma, saco de sus ropas la cebolla utilizada tiempo atrás y se dispuso a frotar uno de sus ojos para lograr su cometido.<p>

-Uff, espero que esta vez todo salga bien. –y sin mas una lagrima cayo en el espejo mágico y por segunda vez en el día se vio envuelto por un gran resplandor.

Ranma se encontraba ahora parado aparentemente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba hacia solo unos segundos pero pronto se dio cuenta que la habitación se veía un poco mas "resplandeciente", así como también se percato de la presencia de un par de accesorios mas.

Salió con toda cautela del dojo, con miedo a que alguien que no fuera a quien buscara, pudiera descubrirlo dentro de la casa en la que justo en ese momento, no tenía ninguna relación.

-Umm, pensándolo bien, por supuesto que esta casa sigue teniendo relación conmigo, es decir, akane ya ha nacido después de todo. –pensó para sí el joven.

Después de dar sigilosamente una mirada por la casa se había percatado que esta se encontraba vacía, cuestión que no le ayudaba mucho a su cometido, por lo que decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la calle.

El distrito de Nerima prácticamente era el mismo, quizás algunos comercios habían cambiando pero nada que hiciera irreconocible el barrio.

Camino tranquilamente por sus calles, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada, como ya era su costumbre, disfrutando del paseo.

-Vaya pero si el tiempo no ha pasado por aquí, espero que sea así siempre, me gustaría que mis hijos vivieran en esta tranquilidad –se sonrojo furiosamente al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, cuando de un momento a otro se sintió sobre el pavimento.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percato de un pequeño bulto que aparentemente había perdido el control de sí, derrumbándolo junto con el en el acto.

-ouch que golpe. –Por el impacto aun mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho un feroz gruñido junto a él.

Al levantar la vista puro ver a un feroz canino dispuesto a atacar, por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie para así poder frenar el ataque del can, pero al hacerlo noto como el pequeño "bulto" se aferra a su pie en señal de miedo.

-Oye…-comenzaba a decir con voz calmada pero el perro llamo rápidamente su atención ya que hora se encontraba saltando hacia el, pero este fue fácilmente repelido con un simple punta pie del chico, lo que lo hizo alarmar sus sentidos y hacerlo alejar de ahí.

-Vaya, no era mas que un busca pleitos. –de repente recordó al "bulto" por lo que giro para encadarlo, después de todo lo había hecho caer, pero apenas y había dado la vuelta cuando sintió como dos pequeñas manitas se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello.

Aparentemente, el pequeño "bulto" tenia buena agilidad ya que de un salto había logrado llegar hasta la altura de su cara, hasta aferrarse a él. Pero había algo raro ahí, en cuanto ese "bulto" lo toco, una enorme corriente recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que despego un poco al bultito para ver de qué se trataba.

-A-akane?.- en sus manos sostenía a una pequeña de grandes ojos cafés que por ahora estaban totalmente cubiertos de lagrimas, tenia el cabello corto tal y como lo tenia su adorada A-chan además era de color azul.

-Yo…yo…suéltame!.- y con una de sus pequeñas manitas dio un" sonoro" golpe a una de las mejillas del chico.

-Akane…Definitivamente eres tu!.- Ranma aun sostenía a la chiquilla entre sus brazos y la mantenía a la misma altura, la única diferencia era que ahora tenía una mejilla un poco sonrojada por el golpe de la pequeña.

-Bájame!- Esa fue una orden fuerte y clara, por lo que, consumido por la costumbre que había adquirido de no querer hacer enojar a su prometida, la deposito suavemente en el suelo.

La chiquilla al verse en el suelo, simplemente frunció un poco el ceño hacia él y sin prestarle mayor atención comenzó a andar.

-O-oye espera, a donde vas? –el chico no pensaba dejar andar sola a la pequeña que el calculaba tendría entre cuatro o cinco años, aunque a pesar de eso, ella hablaba perfectamente claro, si no la dejaba sola cuando era grande mucho menos pensaba dejarla andar sola estando tan pequeña.

-Voy a buscar a mamá.- siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Estas perdida?.- el chico rápidamente intuyo la desorientación de la pequeña.

-No estoy perdida pero mamá si, por eso debo encontrarla. –una gran gota cayo por la cien del chico, definitivamente su prometida había nacido orgullosa y nunca aceptaría el haberse equivocado tan fácilmente.

-Ummm, que te parece si te ayudo a buscarla? –se ofreció con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora no causaba ningún efecto en su prometida.

-No, no puedes, mis papás me han dicho que no debo hablar con extraños.

-Pero si solo hace un segundo me estabas abrazando, recuerdas? –involuntariamente Ranma reaccionaba como era su costumbre hacia la chica, por lo que no paso por su mente el darle una respuesta mas lógica a la pequeña niña para que confiara en el.

-No cuenta, tenia miedo del monstro que quería comerme. –se defendió la chiquilla, era mas que obvio que eso de no mostrar sus miedos y sentimientos hacia los demás había sido adquirido hasta después de que su madre murió.

La niña siguió caminando sin prestarle nuevamente ninguna atención al chico, pero a pesar de verse a leguas que la chiquilla era muy inteligente, ya que como se había visto podía hablar muy claramente para su edad, aun seguía siendo una niña, por lo que al intentar cruzar una calle no se percato del auto que venia a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-AKANE CUIDADO!. –y de un muy rápido movimiento se precipito sobre la pequeña alcanzándola a sacar del camino al ultimo momento.

-Tonta!, no me dejaras tan fácilmente, no lo harás, si tu mueres yo muero contigo- Ranma abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos, estaba asustado, muy asustado por lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a la niña, unas pequeñas lagrimas, casi imperceptibles, surcaron su rostro.

Akane no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, en un momento estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando de repente se encontraba aprisionada entre los brazos de ese chico que le parecía un poco extraño, el parecía realmente preocupado por ella, por lo que decidió quedarse quieta un rato hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Akane! mi bebe, gracias a Dios. –una hermosa mujer que había visto el casi fatal accidente desde lejos, corrió despavorida hacia la niña.

-Mami!.- la niña alegremente sonrió hacia su madre e intento ir hacia ella pero un par de brazos que aun la sostenían le evitaban la tarea.

Ranma aun se encontraba asustado por lo que retendría a la niña entre sus brazos lo más que pudiera, giro aun con ella abrazada y miro a la mujer acercarse a ellos.

A pesar de aun estar aturdido por lo sucedido, se sorprendió un poco al reconocer a la mujer, ya había visto alguna que otra foto de la Señora Tendo, pero estaban muy lejos de haber podido capturar su gran belleza.

-Akane! .-y ahora estando junto al chico, tomo a su hija de los brazos de este y la abrazo tal y como le tenia el chico hacia solo unos minutos.

-Estas bien cariño? Te duele algo? .-rápidamente analizo a su hija de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien mami, no me paso nada.- trato de tranquilizar la pequeña a su madre.

-Ho gracias, muchas gracias, no se como podría pagártelo. – Le dirigió una muy dulce mirada al chico que había salvado la vida su pequeña.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, enserio. – _"con gusto daría mi vida por ella"_ agrego mentalmente el chico.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte, ya se, que te parece si cenas hoy con nosotras?

-No tiene que molestarse, enserio, además ya ha hecho demasiado por mi.-dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta mientras miraba dulcemente a su pequeña prometida.

-Disculpa? –la mujer no comprendía a que se refería el joven.

-He?, lo que quiero decir es que ya me ha dado las gracias, no necesito nada mas, si eso es, jeje. –sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ho, pero debo insistir.- al parecer la ingenuidad era una de las cosas que akane había heredado de su madre.

-Bueno si no le causo ningún inconveniente estaré encantado de aceptar su invitación.- de repente recordó a lo que había venido por lo que la invitación de la Señora Tendo le venia como anillo al dedo.

-Bien, pero nunca te había visto por aquí, estas visitando a alguien? .- miro con un poco de curiosidad al chico.

-Pues, en realidad, yo…solo estoy de paso, jejej.- no había pensado como enfrentaría a la Señora Tendo, simplemente el decirle "hola, soy la persona que ama con locura a su hija y vengo de futuro" no le pareció muy buena idea ahora.

-Enserio? Entonces supongo que no tienes donde quedarte esta noche, si gustas puedes pasar la noche en nuestro dojo, disculpa que no te pueda ofrecer una habitación dentro de casa pero mi esposo y mis otras dos hijas salieron a ver a sus abuelos paternos y bueno, a él no le gusta que extraños se queden cuando el no esta cerca.

-No podría estar más que de acuerdo con su esposo, agradezco mucho su amabilidad.- sonrió tratándole de transmitir confianza a la mujer.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por salvar la vida de mi pequeña, pero te molestaría si paso a comprar algunas cosas primero?

-Para nada.

-Entonces, vamos umm..

-Ranma Sa…mmm, solo Ranma esta bien.- Repentinamente llego a su cabeza que lo mas seguro fuera que el Señor Tendo le habría comentado a su esposa alguna vez el apellido de su viejo amigo.

-Mucho gusto Ranma, soy Naoko Tendo. –Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, sonrió maternalmente al joven.

-Prefiero referirme a usted como Señora Tendo, si no le molesta. –la verdad, esa mujer le inspiraba un gran respeto, después de todo, le debía lo mas valioso que tenia en su vida.

Iban caminando mientras charlaban, la Señora Tendo ahora no soltaba la pequeña manita de Akane que no paraba de moverse a su lado.

-Mami, mami quiero ir ahí.- señalo la pequeña hacia un pequeño parque con algunos juegos que se localizaba enfrente de donde la Señora Tendo tenia que hacer las compras.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ahora debo hacer las compras para la cena, jugaremos otro día si?-acaricio tiernamente el cabello de pequeña mientras trataba de convencerla.

Ranma vio como a la pequeña se le empezaban a llenar sus pequeños y lindos ojos de lágrimas, cosa que como siempre, calaba fuertemente en su corazón, no importaba la edad que tuviese su prometida, era algo que no podía soportar.

-Si quiere, puedo acompañarla mientras usted hace las compras. –sabia que quizás se oía muy osado al decir eso, pero esperaba que la mujer confiara en el.

-De verdad?, no quisiera molestarte. –No sabia bien el porqué, pero ese joven le inspiraba una enorme confianza, algo en su corazón le decía que podía dejar a su pequeña en manos de ese chico, después de todo, él había salvado la vida de su pequeña, lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle era confiar en el.

-No es molestia, le doy mi palabra que cuidare bien de ella, puede confiar en mi.- aunque no era su intención sus palabras sonaron sumamente solemnes, cuestión que termino por converse a la Señora Tendo.

-Bien, espérenme ahí, tardare un poco, Akane pórtate bien y obedece a Ranma ok?

-Si mami, vamos Ranma –y con una dulce sonrisa tomo confiada la mano del chico que ahora se encontraba algo sonrojado mientras cruzaban hacia el parque.

Al llegar a los juegos, akane soltó la mano de Ranma y se dirigió corriendo hacia la res baladilla mas grande de ahí, subió rápidamente las escaleras pero al llegar arriba se percato por primera vez de la altura y retrocedió un poco, con algo de miedo.

-Hey Akane, no tengas miedo yo te atrapare al llegar aquí. –le grito desde abajo el chico, había podido adivinar lo que le pasaba a su prometida, después de todo, no perdía detalle de lo que ella hacia.

Con un poco mas de valor, la niña suspiro hondo y se dejo caer por la plataforma, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y por alguna razón espero un gran golpe pero a cambio lo único que sintió fue un par de cómodos brazos que ahora la sostenían.

-Wiii otra vez. –ahora que había comprobado que el chico evitaría que se golpeara subió y bajo feliz mente varias veces por el juego, ahora incluso se resbala sin cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la vista.

-Ahora quiero subirme a los columpios. –rápidamente fue y trato de sentarse en uno pero como aun era muy pequeña no lograba alcanzarlos por lo que Ranma tiernamente la alzo y la coloco sentada en uno de ellos para luego dirigirse atrás de ella y mecerla un poco.

-Siii, más alto, más alto. –el chico aumento un poco su fuerza, aunque no demasiado, sabia que si la niña llegara a caer el la atraparía, pero tampoco quería asustarla por lo que, únicamente la meció un poco mas fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerla reír mas.

Y así con Ranma como su sombra la niña disfrutaba como nunca los pequeños juegos del parque y el chico igualmente disfrutaba ver reír y jugar a su pequeña iinazuke.

-Oye quieres jugar conmigo?- ofreció un pequeño y lindo niño, que se había acercado a la pequeña akane mientras le enseñaba una pequeña pala y una cubeta y señala hacia el arenero.

-Disculpa, pero creo que akane-chan no quiere jugar con arena, verdad akane?- era increíble, pero el ver a ese mocoso invitando a jugar a akane con él le estaba molestando de verdad.

-Yo…se ve divertido.-dijo inocentemente la pequeña mientras miraba el arenero.

-Vamos akane, se ve que es tremendamente aburrido, que te parece si mejor subimos al sube y baja o que tal de nuevo a la res baladilla he? –trataba de convencer a la pequeña para que no fuera con ese niño.

-Pero…-aun estaba dudosa

-Haremos un castillo, tú puedes ser la princesa. –dijo el pequeño con inteligencia.

-Enserio?.- sus ojos brillaron emocionados ante la idea.

-Claro, tu serás la princesa y yo el príncipe, que dices? .- pero antes de que pudiera responder Ranma decidió intervenir.

-Ha no, eso si que no, ella no será tu princesa renacuajo –y con un muy alto grado de inmadurez levanto a la niña en brazos dispuesto a irse lejos del niño que intentaba socializar con su prometida.

-Disculpa, acaso mi hermanito te esta molestando? .-una linda joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules apareció frente a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Pero hermana, tú me dijiste que fuera a invitar a esta niña a jugar para que así tu pud…-y el niño no pudo hablar ya que ahora su hermana tenía bien tapada su boca.

-Jeje, estos niños, cada cosa que se les ocurre, jeje.-sonrió nerviosamente,

-Kotaru recuerda que tu mismo me dijiste que querías tener una nueva amiguita, pues bien aquí la tienes, anda juega con ella. –decía mientras señalaba a la pequeña niña que se encontraba en brazos del apuesto chico.

Lo cierto era que la joven era muy linda, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a ser poseedora de las atenciones de los jóvenes que se cruzaban por su camino, pero a ella simplemente no le importaba, no hasta que vio a Ranma, inmediatamente se sintió atraída hacia él, pero fue mas su ilusión al ver como el chico cuidaba tiernamente de la que seguramente era su hermanita.

El chico le parecía un sueño, no solamente era terriblemente apuesto si no que también era extremadamente tierno, se veía que el seria un gran papá y eso era algo que ella no dejaría escapar.

Para ser sincera, esperaba que su sola presencia llamaría la atención del chico, como siempre le solía pasar con todos los chicos, pero Ranma paso a su lado, una y otra vez sin siquiera mirarla, por lo que opto por usar a su pequeño hermanito como excusa para acercarse a él.

-Soy Rioko, mucho gusto. –extendió su mano a Ranma.

-mi nombre es Ranma, únicamente la saludo con la mitad de sus dedos ya que no le apetecía soltar demasiado a la niña que cargaba.

-Tu hermanita es muy linda, como se llama?- sonrió falsamente hacia la niña ya que estaba un poco celosa de que el chico no le quitara la vista ni por un segundo, por su culpa ni siquiera la miraba.

-No soy su hermanita, Ranma es mi novio y mi nombre es Akane Tendo. –dijo con autosuficiencia la pequeña mientras pasaba una de sus manitas tras la cabeza de Ranma en un medio abrazo.

Ranma sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña iinazuke, al parecer no era el único que estaba celoso por ahí, estaba mas que orgulloso de ella.

-Jejeje, como dije, a estos niños se les ocurre cada cosa jeje, pero ya que estamos hablando de eso, tienes novia Ranma?.- era oficial esa niña le caía mal, pero aprovecharía la oportunidad para averiguar sobre el chico, después de todo, ella era la bella Rioko, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el cayera rendido a sus pies.

-Ya lo dijo Akane, ella es mi novia.-esa chica no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, veía a akane de forma rara y eso no le gustaba, además simplemente era una chica ordinaria como cualquier otra, definitivamente su prometida era la mas hermosa de todas, incluso siendo una niña.

-Eres muy dulce, que te parece si nos sentamos por halla mientras estos pequeñines juegan un rato? –señalo una banca vacía junto al área de juegos.

-Lo siento pero tal como dije, Akane es mi novia, mejor dicho es mi prometida y no me hace nada de gracia que este con otros chicos, así que si nos disculpas…

-Tu prometida?, ok, esta broma esta comenzando a molestarme, Ranma, querido, por que no dejas los juegos y te vienes con una mujer de verdad. –con un "sexual" movimiento se acercó peligrosamente a la cara del chico a pesar de estar akane ahí de por medio, Ranma ni siquiera pestañeo por su cercanía.

-No estoy bromeando, esta pequeña es a la única mujer que amare siempre, la verdad es una historia muy larga y no me da la gana darte ninguna explicación. –con cada acción la chica le caía peor, así que simplemente dio un paso atrás y se alejó de la chica.

-Que dices? Acaso eres un maldito pervertido? Hey vuelve aquí. –grito hacia un Ranma que ya había dado la vuelta, aun con akane en brazos y se alejaba de ahí, pero decidió voltear y dar un ultimo comentario a la chica.

-No me interesa lo que pienses sobre mi, vale mucho mas cualquier cosa que diga esta niña y por cierto no eres tan bonita como para ser tan presumida .-y ahora si, dio nuevamente la vuelta y comenzó a irse de ahí, mientras akane le sacaba la lengua en son de burla a la muchacha, que ahora parecía que iba a explotar de rabia.

-Vaya pero que fastidio .- ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la chica, por lo que ahora decidió esperar a la mamá de akane en una banca con la pequeña aun siendo sostenida por su brazos.

-Ranma…-Rápidamente toda la atención fue para akane.

-Yo soy tu novia verdad? Tu no quieres a esa chica fea y mala cierto? –miro con timidez al joven que la sostenía.

-Por su puesto que eres mi novia tontita y eso jamás cambiara, así que tu debes prometerme que no te enamoraras de ningún tonto que se acerque a ti, ok?

La niña lo miraba contenta aunque realmente no entendía nada de lo que el chico le había dicho, simplemente entendió que él era su novio, aunque, y haciendo gala de su inteligencia, una duda salió a relucir.

-Pero, esa chica era muy bonita y pues Nabiki dice que yo no lo soy tanto. –bajo un poco su mirada en señal de tristeza.

-Ja, que tontería, si tu eres hermosa. –dijo automáticamente sin recordar que le estaba hablando a una pequeña niña, por lo que esta nuevamente no entendió bien lo dicho por su prometido.

-Entonces crees que soy bonita? –pregunto inocente la niña.

-La mas bonita de todas, pero ese es nuestro secreto, no se lo dejes saber a nadie mas heee? Tú solo serás bonita para mí, me lo prometes? –miraba tiernamente a la pequeña que sostenía en brazos.

-Te lo prometo. –con una determinada sonrisa dio su palabra.

-Bien, esa es mi chica. –y con un dulce beso, que coloco en la frente de la niña, cerro su promesa.

Bueno me parece que ahora la Señora Tendo ya debe estar por terminar de hacer las compras, que te parece si la buscamos. –y sabiendo la respuesta de la niña se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia al mercado sin soltar a la pequeña.

-Hey Akane, te gustaría ir de caballito? .-y nuevamente sin esperar respuesta por parte de la niña, la coloco encima de sus hombros mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cabeza.

-No tengas miedo, te prometo que jamás te dejare caer. –Estas palabras eran mucho mas profundas de lo que la niña pudiera comprender pero ella simplemente se relajo y comenzó a disfrutar de su paseo.

-Mami, mami!- comenzó a gritar y a mover sus pequeñas manitas para llamar la atención de su madre que justo en ese momento iba saliendo del mercado.

-Akane, te divertiste jugando con Ranma?.- pregunto a sus pequeña que todavía estaba sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

-Si mami, además Ranma es mi novio ahora. –proclamo con autosuficiencia.

-Ho, enserio?, pues que suerte tiene Ranma de tener una novia tan bonita. –el comentario le hacia mucha gracia pero los niños pequeños suelen ser así.

-Ni que lo diga y para colmo soy un novio muy celoso. –agrego ahora el chico.

-Jajaja esa es una confesión difícil para un chico. –y así siguieron conversando mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Ranma aun mantenía a akane sobre sus hombros mientras con una mano cargaba casi todas las compras hechas por la Señora Tendo y con la otra sujetaba a la pequeña.

Una vez en la residencia Tendo, Ranma tomo asiento en la pequeña salita en donde generalmente ellos comían, al parecer esa habitación siempre estaría destinada para lo mismo.

-Ranma por favor ponte cómodo mientras preparo la cena, no tardare. –y con una linda sonrisa abandono el lugar.

-Oye Ranma, te gustaría ver a algunos de mis amigos.- le pregunto la pequeña akane a su "novio"

-Umm, amigos?, claro porque no?. –tenia curiosidad por saber a lo que la pequeña se refería.

-Que bien!, espera aquí. –y rápidamente salió de ahí.

Unos momentos mas tarde la niña bajaba las escaleras con un montón de peluches en sus brazos, muchos mas de los que generalmente una niña pequeña podría cargar, pero ella llego rápidamente a la planta baja sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a presentarle a todos y cada uno de ellos a el chico que ahora la miraba divertido y le prestaba la mayor de las atenciones.

-Chicos, la cena estará lista en un rat…-iba anunciando la Señora Tendo, pero al llegar a la salita se encontró con un chico de la coleta recostado boca arriba totalmente dormido mientras con una de sus manos medio abrazaba a una pequeña que al parecer también se encontraba profundamente dormida y estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico.

-Cielos, parece que tarde un poco mas de la cuenta, debería despertarlos?. –y viendo la tierna escena, se acercó un poco mas hacia ellos, pero al llegar junto a Ranma noto que algo se le había caído del bolsillo.

-Ummm, que es esto?- tomo el objeto entre sus manos.

-Una fotografía? .-e inmediatamente sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, en la foto se podía apreciar a un Ranma muy sonriente abrazando por detrás a una chica muy linda de cabellos cortos y azulados que de igual manera se notaba muy feliz.

-E-es mi niña.- podría reconocer a su hija sin importar como luciera ella, después de todo ella era su madre, de repente un recuerdo de una charla tenida hace ya un tiempo con su marido atravesó su mente.

**Flash back**

-Querida Naoko por favor siéntate, necesito comunicarte algo muy importante. –indico Sound a su esposa para que esta le prestara atención.

-Pasa algo malo cariño?.-miro preocupada a su esposo.

-nada de eso mi amor, por favor toma asiento. –espero hasta ver a su mujer sentada frente a el para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Como sabrás, en mis años de entrenamiento, tuve un amigo que mas que amigo prácticamente fue un hermano para mi.- su esposa simplemente asintió y espero a que continuase.

-Bueno pues el y yo antes de separar nuestros caminos, hicimos una promesa para que algún día alguno de nuestros hijos se casen y así poder continuar con la escuela de lucha estilo libre.- soltó como si fuera lo mas insignificante del mundo.

-Que tu has hecho que!.- al parecer la mujer tenia su carácter bien escondido pero al escuchar la barbaridad hecha por su esposo salió a relucir.

-No voy a permitir que ninguna de mis bebes se case con quien sabe quien, no señor, si mis niñas se casan quiero que sea por amor. –comenzó a arrojarle todo tipo de cosas a su esposo mientras el solo trataba de esquivarlos.

-Pero amorcito, es una promesa hecha entre hombres, he dado mi palabra de que así seria y así será. –sentencio a pesar de seguir tratando de escapar de ahora incluso algunos muebles.

-Pero ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo, no es justo.

-En ese momento todavía no te conocía mi vida, ni sabía que tendría puras hijas…Naoko. –hablo tan seriamente que hizo detener a su esposa en el acto.

-Como sabes, para que la escuela sobreviva necesitamos de un heredero varón y nosotros solo tuvimos hijas, a las que adoro con toda mi alma, pero que ninguna será capaz de llevar el dojo por si sola.

-Escucha, no quiero que nuestra escuela se pierda pero tampoco quiero que una de ellas cargue sola la responsabilidad de volverse muy fuerte y llevar por si sola el dojo, mi amigo es una buena persona y te aseguro que criara a su hijo de buena manera.

-Pero…-no tenia argumentos que pudieran contradecir a su esposo.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que la que decida seguir con el dojo tendrá a su lado a alguien en quien pueda apoyarse y que al mismo tiempo la ame tal y como nosotros lo hacemos.

-Pero y si es un mal chico? O que tal si no ama a nuestra pequeña?. – muchos temores se apoderaron de ella.

-Te diré algo, cuando llegue el momento, tu serás quien tenga la ultima palabra, si tu apruebas al chico después de conocerlo por un tiempo el compromiso seguirá, sin embargo, si decides lo contrario, con todo el dolor de mi corazón romperé mi palabra, te parece justo?. –Vio a su esposa pensárselo por un largo rato hasta que finalmente obtuvo respuesta de ella.

-Esta bien, mas le vale a tu amigo criar a su hijo con la mentalidad de amar a alguna de mis bebes, no aceptare menos que eso…y como dices que se llama tu amigo? –termino aceptando por fin la mujer.

-Genma Saotome y su hijo se llama Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

**Fin del Flash back**

No sabia como era posible, pero no había duda, esa chica en la foto era su pequeña hija y ese chico que ahora dormía tan plácidamente en la habitación era su prometido, Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

Varias y silenciosas lagrimas, recorrieron sus mejillas mientras que dirigía su vista al cielo, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-Gracias- fue un pequeño susurro pero bien sabia que su Dios la escucharía, estaba muy agradecida con el cielo por haberle dado esta oportunidad.

_Continuara…_

Bueno he aquí un capitulo mas, ojala les haya gustado, solo para aclarar, la verdad de niños no tengo ni idea de nada por lo que no se bien a que edad se supone que se les escuche hablar claramente, el chiste es que quise mostrar a una pequeña akane muy tierna e inocente y tan chica para no alcanzar los columpios, así que si gustan pueden ponerle la edad que quieran jejej.

Bueno los leo en el próximo cap. (que espero que sea pronto jejeje) U_U

Por fa no se olviden de dejarme reviews así se si la historia les esta gustando y puedo continuarla.

A todos los que leen mi fic:

Arigato!


	6. Chapter 6

**Diciendo la verdad.**

Hola a todos, un gusto saludarlos con un nuevo capitulo, ojala y sea de su agrado =)

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews, la verdad son muy importantes para mi, arigato!

Una cosa mas, mis disculpas si me equivoque con el nombre de la madre de ranma, es que la verdad lo busque por todos lados y no lo encontré, tampoco se el motivo de su muerte por lo que invente algunas cosas, espero no molestar a nadie.

Ojala y les guste =P

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Naoko coloco la fotografía nuevamente en el bolsillo del chico, teniendo sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, pero desgraciadamente el chico pudo percibir cierto movimiento por lo que poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.<p>

-Ho que bueno que ya has despertado, te estaba llamando por que la cena esta lista, espero que no te moleste que te haya despertado. –Mintió la Señora Tendo para no ser descubierta.

-No, claro que no.- trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero cierto bultito en su pecho se lo impidió.

-Perdona a mi pequeña, la verdad es la primera vez que veo que le agrada alguien más fuera de los integrantes de la familia. –decía mientras veía a la pequeña con ternura.

-Enserio?, pues a mi no me parece que tenga problemas para encontrar "amiguitos". –esto lo dijo pensando en los cientos de admiradores que tenia la chica, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus celos salieran a la luz.

-E-es decir…yo…bueno…hoy…es que, hoy en el parque parecía querer hacer amistad con un renacuajo, perdón!, un niño y eso que yo la acompañaba, no quiero pensar que pasa cuando no estoy…y….bueno. –se había dado cuenta nuevamente de su error, sus celos nuevamente le habían hecho decir tonterías.

-Lo que quiero decir es…-fue interrumpido.

-Lo entiendo Ranma de verdad, pero aunque no lo creas mi pequeña no es muy sociable que digamos, yo creo que se debe a que su papá es muy celoso con ella jeje. –ayudo al chico a salir de la situación.

-Parece que realmente le debo mucho al Señor Tendo. –nuevamente metió la pata al hablar.

-Perdón?.- tenia que aparentar si no quería que el chico se diera cuenta que ella sabia.

-Nada! Nada, es que gracias a él cenare esta noche, jejejeje. –rio como un tonto.

-Ho, ya veo, bueno traeré un futon para que akane descanse ahí .-se levanto en busca del objeto.

-No, no se preocupe, no me molesta para nada. –tomo a la niña entre sus brazos para así poder sentarse y cuando lo logro, coloco a la pequeña con la cabeza en su regazo, dándole una muy buena comodidad a la niña.

-Muy bien, entonces traeré la cena. –en un momento estaba saliendo por la cena y en otro ya tenia la mesa repleta de diferentes platicos sin que el chico se diera cuenta realmente como lo hizo.

-Por favor come cuanto quieras .-sonrió dulcemente al chico.

"cielos, ya se de donde heredo su sonrisa akane, anqué siendo sincero la de mi A-chan es mas hermosa".-pensó para sí el chico mientras veía muy tiernamente a su pequeña prometida.

-Parece que estas acostumbrado a tratar con chicas he? – le dijo pícaramente mientras observaba como el chico veía a su niña, además le pareció el comentario perfecto para iniciar la conversación que quería.

-He? Bueno yo, no es que me guste, es decir, ellas me siguen, pero yo, bueno, yo la verdad…-intento calmarse un poco.

-Uff- dio un largo suspiro. –la verdad es que yo solamente estoy profunda y eternamente enamorado de una sola. –dijo con un deje de tristeza, él también quería iniciar esa conversación, pero si quería lograrlo tenia que hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

-Y ella no te ama? –trato de adivinar el motivo de la tristeza del chico.

-No, no es eso, bueno la verdad es una historia un poco…complicada. –bajo la cabeza un poco apenado por estar hablando de su situación, precisamente con la madre de su prometida, como le gustaría decirle que no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

-Puedes contarme, quizás podría ayudarte y si no, por lo menos podrás desahogarte. –trato de inspirarle confianza a el chico ya que realmente quería saber a que se refería él.

-Bueno, pues, vera, ella y yo nos conocimos en una situación un poco extraña, por así decirlo, para empezar, nuestros padres decidieron, desde antes de que naciéramos que ella y yo nos casaríamos para continuar con mmm… la tradición familiar, era una cuestión de honor, jeje.- no podía olvidar con quien hablaba y por ello debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-Ho ya veo, pero entonces ella no te gusta? –dijo un poco nerviosa, como había previsto, lo único que ella quería era que su hija fuera amada, por ello la reacción del chico le preocupaba un poco.

-No!, se equivoca, a pesar de las circunstancia, al verla, yo, bueno, me enamore al instante de ella, era hermosa y tenia la sonrisa mas bella que jamás haya visto y en tan solo unos días me di cuenta que era aun mas hermosa por dentro .-decía mientras ponía una cara de bobo enamorado y se sonrojaba furiosamente al recordar la sonrisa de su prometida.

-Entonces, cual es el problema?. –ahora si que estaba confundida.

-Bueno pues vera, tanto ella como yo somos de un carácter un tanto "especial", ambos somos muy orgullosos y celosos, aunque ahora creo que el mas celoso de la relación soy yo, jeje. –agrego con algo de gracia.

-Desgraciadamente, mi vida no ha sido, algo así que digamos fácil, por lo que acarreo muchos problemas y chicas que quieren acercarse a mí y si a eso le agregamos mi gran bocota que siempre mete la pata para con ella, pues bueno, ya se imaginara. –agacho nuevamente su cabeza resignado.

-Pero, tu dijiste que la amabas no? No importa cuantas chicas lo intenten contigo, mientras tú dejes clara tu posición, todo estará bien.

-Ese es el problema, vera, fui un maldito cobarde, durante mucho tiempo la negué y me comportaba como un idiota con otras chicas, haciéndola menos y…ouch, porque el golpe? .-ahora el chico se sobaba la cabeza mientras veía sorprendido a la mujer, esta le había dado un buen sartenazo.

-Jeje, lo siento, es que tenias un enorme bicho en la cabeza.- definitivamente su prometida había heredado muchas cosas de su madre.

-Pero entonces todo el tiempo te burlabas de ella? A pesar de decir que la amas, andabas de "amoroso" con otras chicas?. –pregunto al chico, conteniendo un poco su reciente gran molestia.

-NO!, no, eso jamás!, esas chicas son las que siempre van tras de mi, jamás les di una sola oportunidad a ninguna de ellas, no respondí a ninguna de sus insinuaciones, tal y como dije, amo a mi prometida y por ello siempre la he respetado como tal, es solo mi gran bocota y orgullo lo que me hizo lastimarla. –su mirada ahora estaba dirigida al suelo, no se sentía capaz de afrontar directamente esa verdad con tan importante figura para él, enfrente.

-Dime una cosa Ranma, de verdad amas a tu prometida?, es decir, como sabes que es amor lo que sientes, quizás lo que hay es tu gran honor de por medio. –a pesar de estar mucho mas tranquila por lo recién dicho por el chico, aun debía asegurarse de los sentimientos de este.

-Pues la verdad, es la primera vez que siento algo como esto, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que este sentimiento es tan grande que a veces siento que mi corazón va estallar, quizás usted pueda ayudarme, es decir, usted debe saber lo que es amar a alguien, después de todo, tiene una linda familia. –esperaba que con eso podría quitarle la duda a su suegra sobre sus sentimientos

-Mmm pues veamos, entonces te hare algunas preguntas que tu deberás responder con toda sinceridad ok?.-ofreció al chico con una calmada sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. –No iba hacer nada para hacer dudar a la madre de su adorada A-chan.

-Dime, que es lo primero que sientes al verla?

-Nervios, muchos nervios, mi corazón bombea a mil por su sola presencia, pero aun así lo único que quiero es permanecer a su lado, estar lo mas cerca de ella, creo que por eso siempre trataba de hacerla enfadar, así podría hacer que ella me golpeara, después de todo era un poco mas de contacto, no?. –dijo mientras la imagen de su prometida venia a su mente.

-Bueno, me parece que eso es un poco, raro, jeje – una enorme gota caí por si sien.

-Continuemos, que es lo que mas te atrae de ella?.- trato de pasar por alto la actitud masoquista del chico.

-Vaya, esa es una pregunta muy difícil, creo que serian sus hermosos ojos, es como si con una sola mirada lograra hacerme caer hipnotizado, cuando me cruzo con ellos todo lo demás a mi alrededor desaparece y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme como un tonto observándolos, aunque…-realmente estaba reflexionando la pregunta.

-También me gusta mucho su cuerpo. –en ese momento se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Es decir, por favor no piense mal, no es que quiera tocarla, bueno si quiero, es decir, yo jamás lo haría sin su permiso, pero no por eso puedo evitar que me guste, bueno, yo, es que ella, bueno, bonitas piernas, lindas caderas, pequeñas y delicadas manos, preciosa y suave tez, bueno, etto, pero tengo buen autocontrol, aunque últimamente esta fallando, es decir, yo…-seguía balbuceando un montón de palabras al azar, sin poder concretar ninguna idea realmente, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Tranquilo Ranma se a que te refieres, después de todo estarías en un gran problema si ella no te atrajera físicamente. –toco por un momento al chico con su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Etto, yo, quizás también me gusta mucho su voz, cada vez que mi nombre es pronunciado por ella, una gran corriente de electricidad recorre todo mi ser, es una sensación muy difícil de explicar, yo solo quiero que lo pronuncie todo el tiempo, pero no, todos esos idiotas tienen que hacer que diga los suyos también…-ahora la vergüenza de hace un momento era remplazada por sus enormes celos.

-Ummm, entonces lo que mas te gusta es su voz? .-trato de que el chico se enfocara de nuevo.

-Mmmmm, no, espere, ya lo tengo!, sin la menor duda, lo que mas adoro de ella es su bella sonrisa, cuando ella me sonríe es como si todo mi mundo girada solo por ella, no importa que tan herido termine de una pelea, solo tengo que verla para que mi cuerpo deje de sentir dolor, por una de sus sonrisas puedo convertirme en el hombre mas fuerte pero también en el mas débil, gustosamente daría vida por verla sonreír, mi cuerpo se paraliza al observarla, me vuelvo loco, yo…-y mientras decía esto ponía una cara de bobo de la cual ni siquiera se percataba.

-Jaja bueno me parece que ya sabemos que es lo que mas te gusta, seguiré con otra pregunta. –estaba realmente muy feliz por la respuesta del chico, pero si lo dejaba continuar estaba segura que duraría todo el día hablando de lo que la chica lo hacia sentir.

-Dime una cosa, que sientes por las otras chicas? Por lo que me dices ellas se toman muchas libertades contigo, que sientes cuando ellas te tocan?

-Nada!, no siento absolutamente nada, quizás miedo ya que estoy seguro que aka..ejem, perdón mi prometida se enojara bastante y me golpeara, pero lo peor del caso es que no me dirigirá la palabra por un buen rato y eso si de verdad es algo que no puedo soportar…- entonces dejo de hablar por un momento, pues se dio cuenta de que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Espere, tengo que serle sincero, perdone, la verdad es que ellas fueron compañeras de batalla conmigo, por todas las aventuras que hemos compartido las considero mis amigas, pero le aseguro que es un sentimiento que siempre se encuentra en lucha ya que por cada acción que hacen en contra de mi prometida este se pierde mas y mas, lo único que deseo es que entiendan de una buena vez que ninguna de ellas me interesa de esa forma, quiero que me dejen hacer tranquilo mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo.

-Pero me dirás que nunca te has sentido atraído físicamente por ellas? Tú eres muy apuesto así que me imagino que todas ellas deben tener muchas virtudes. –tenia que asegurarse que no había dudas en el corazón del chico.

-No puedo negarlo, son chicas muy bellas, pero la cuestión es simple, ninguna es aka..es decir mi prometida, ninguna tiene su gran espíritu, su enorme bondad, su tierna inocencia, le he dicho que su solo presencia en la misma habitación que yo, hace que todo mi ser tiemble?, de verdad, no sé que tiene esa mujer pero lo único que deseo es correr a su lado, solo tiene que llamarme o pedirme cualquier cosa que desee para que mueva montañas hasta conseguirlo…-nuevamente estaba hablando de forma soñadora.

-Todas tus ideas terminan en ella verdad? –sonrió ante el gran sonrojo del chico.

-Bueno, pues yo, ella…-se estaba dando cuenta que su suegra tenia razón.

-Mmm, me has dicho que ella también tiene varios "amiguitos", que piensas acerca de eso?. –la verdad es que la pregunta era obvia pero le encantaba ver como el chico mostraba sus celos por su bebe.

-Ja, todos ellos son unos imbéciles, creen que ella se dignara a darle una sola de sus miradas solo porque le regalan cosas o le dicen cosas bonitas, algunos hasta cometen la osadía de insinuarle su dinero, como si a ella le importara eso, hay un chico en especial que ella considera su amigo, el mas imbécil de todos. –ahora sus celos eran mas que obvios.

-ja, si ella supiera, solo le agrada porque él puede comer su comida, jump, yo también puedo aprender a que me guste, no hay nadie que puede hacer algo por ella que yo no pueda, por eso soy su mejor opción, cualquier cosa que le guste de un chico puedo aprenderlo fácilmente, yo puedo ser lo que ella desee, no hay duda, soy el mejor para ella. –termino de decir de forma triunfal.

-Jeje, cariño me parece que tienes que tienes mucha confianza en ti. –una nueva gota caía por si sien.

-Señora Tendo, la verdad es que al abrir mis ojos lo único que deseo es verla, al cerrarlos lo único que puedo hacer es soñar con ella, lo único que me importa es que ella este bien y se sienta contenta, haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, todo lo demás no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, respiro porque ella así lo hace, vivo por ella, de eso no me queda la menor duda, si esto que siento no es amor la verdad no tengo idea de que podría serlo.- esperaba haberle dejado sus sentimientos bien claros a la mujer que representaba una gran presencia en la vida de su novia y ahora en la suya también.

-Y tienes mucha razón cielo, tengo que decírtelo, lamentablemente estas perdido, te has enamorado irremediablemente de esa chica, lo siento pero dile adiós a tu libertad. –estaba mas que complacida con el chico.

-Con mucho gusto acepto mi destino, me doy por "domado". –agrego con gracia aunque sabia que no estaba bromeando en lo mas mínimo

-Una ultima pregunta Ranma, dime, que es lo que piensas hacer en lo futuro? –con esto podría quedar totalmente tranquila.

-sabe, ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve "muerto en vida", mi corazón comenzó a latir en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron sobre ella, por primera vez supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad al conocerla, ahora lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, amándola, quisiera tener una bella familia con ella, un lugar donde pueda brindarles protección, es decir, quiero un hogar a su lado, sueño con el día de nuestra boda, estoy seguro que se vera bellísima en su vestido, querré abrazarla, de eso no hay duda, así como también del hecho de que no me dejara hacerlo ya que la despeinare o algo parecido pero igual la tomare en mis brazos jeje…-de repente perdió la noción de lo que decía y simplemente se dejo soñar por unos momentos, pero inmediatamente recobro el sentido de sus palabras.

-Perdone, yo…S-señora Tendo, se encuentra bien?, porque llora?.- lo dicho, jamás había podido ver a una mujer llorar, aunque cualquiera le causaba menos impacto que su adorada A-chan.

-Ho, cielos chico, eso fue hermoso de verdad, tu prometida es una chica muy afortunada. –decía mientras otras lagrimas, ahora mas gruesas, caían por su rostro.

-Es solo que yo, bueno, Ranma tu has sido tan sincero conmigo que siento que ya te tengo en una muy alta estima, dime, crees que pueda contarte un gran secreto?-trataba de controlar sus lagrimas mientras hablaba.

-C-claro, es un gran honor para mí que confié en mí, por favor hable. –intento que sus palabras sonaran calmadas para así animar a su oyente.

-Sabes, siempre fue mi mayor sueño el ver crecer felizmente a mis hijas, el poder algún día descansar al lado de mi esposo sabiendo que ellas son felices junto la persona que mas aman, pero desgraciadamente ese es un sueño que no seré capaz de cumplir. –en ese momento vio como la cara del chico mostraba confusión.

-Yo…hace ya un año que los Doctores me diagnosticaron cáncer, aun en contra de todo pronostico sigo aquí, pero sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, mis queridas bebes no saben nada, el único enterado es mi esposo, por lo que le hecho prometer que cuando me vaya, el no abandonara a mis pequeñas, tiene que vivir, por ellas y por mi…-una nueva ola de lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-No, es necesario que siga, yo…lo entiendo.- dijo el muchacho para tranquilizarla pero la verdad es que el mismo sentía el dolor de lo dicho por la mujer.

-Sé que lo haces cariño, por favor espera un momento aquí. –y sin mas salió de la habitación por un buen rato.

Ranma simplemente se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, realmente le dolió escuchar de la propia boca de la madre de su prometida el hecho de que ella moriría, sabia todo lo que eso representaría y realmente quería poder evitarle todo ese dolor a su amada.

-Uff, si tan solo pudiera sufrir en tu lugar. –dijo mientras veía a la pequeña que tenia acostada sobre sus pies, pero rápidamente todos esos pensamientos se fueron y toda su atención fue solo para la pequeña, ya que esta, estaba haciendo caras muy raras para de un momento a otro soltarse a llorar a todo lo que da.

-No permitas que coma, por favor no dejes que el monstro me devore. –al parecer la pequeña había tenido una pesadilla y debido a eso, sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo al cuello del chico, aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo a él.

-Tranquila Akane-chan, yo estoy aquí, te juro que jamás permitiré que ningún monstro te coma, te protegeré siempre, por favor no llores, no puedo soportar verte llorar.- mientras le decía esto a la niña, la cubrió con sus protectores brazos para luego mecerla de un lado a otro, logrando que rápidamente la pequeña regresara al mundo de los sueños y esta vez parecía mucho mas tranquila.

-Eso es mi pequeña iinazuke, descansa tranquilamente, te juro por mi vida que algún día regresare a tu lado y me quedare para siempre, yo velare incluso por tus sueños, así que espérame si?.- Como siempre, sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor; de lo que nunca se percato fue de una mirada da que los observaba tiernamente.

La señora Tendo hace unos segundos que regresaba a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico, pero al ver la tierna escena que se suscitaba no pudo más que convertirse en testigo del gran amor que le profesaba el joven a su pequeña.

-Perdona mi tardanza, mi hija te ha dado problemas?.- con esto se hizo notar ante el chico.

-No para nada, ella no representa ningún problema para mi.- su intrusión lo asusto por un momento, estaba tan concentrado en su pequeña que realmente no se había percatado de la presencia de ella en la habitación.

"_espero que no haya escuchado nada de lo que dije"_- pensó algo preocupado el chico.

Ahora que la pequeña akane estaba nuevamente dormida, ambos retomaron su lugar alrededor de la pequeña mesita, con la diferencia de que Ranma ahora tenía a la niña entre sus brazos en lugar de en su regazo.

-me parece que vas a ser un gran papá. –ciertamente el chico sabría como cuidar bien a sus hijos el día que llegara a tenerlos.

-L-le parece?.-a pesar de su gran sonrojo estaba muy contento por lo dicho.

-Sin duda. –de repente su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.

-Ranma, yo, quisiera que tu tuvieras esto. –Con una seria pero dulce mirada maternal le entrego al chico una pequeña cajita.

-Um? .- estaba muerto de la curiosidad por lo que rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento, ya que aun sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos, logro abrirla la caja para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-P-pero esto es…yo, no puedo aceptarlo. –La caja contenía un lindo aniño de oro blanco, era muy sencillo en realidad pero aun así era realmente bonito.

-Ranma, este anillo a pasado de generación en generación por mi familia, se supone que yo tendría que dárselo a alguno de mis hijos algún día para que le pidieran matrimonio a la mujer que aman pero como ya sabrás yo no tuve hijos varones…-paro por un momento al recordar como su madre se lo había heredado y le había dicho lo mismo, esperando que ella si tuviera hijos varones pero al parecer era ya una tradición que las mujeres de su familia tendrían una gran descendencia femenina.

-Realmente me gustaría que se lo dieses a la mujer que amas, sabes, este anillo ha contado a través de la historia de mi familia grandes historias de amor, estoy seguro que es un gran guardián de este, por eso no me parece justo que permanezca guardado, además no creo que en mi vida encuentre una mejor historia que la tuya, por favor dale una oportunidad de cumplir su cometido, si?.- tenia toda la seguridad que ese anillo pertenecería a su pequeña.

-P-pero yo…esta realmente bien si lo tomo?, no seria mejor si se lo diese a alguna de sus hijas?.- sin duda quería recibir el anillo pero, según él, la mujer no sabia quien era y por ello no le parecía tomarlo así como así.

-Tu sabes que no llegare a ver el día en que ninguna de ellas se case, tampoco puedo dárselo a alguna ahora ya que son muy pequeñas y no entenderían su significado real, quizás, por ello, hasta podrían perderlo, Ranma por favor tómalo, me harías realmente feliz sabiendo que en tus manos será llevado con gran amor a su dueña legitima. –esperaba que el chico lo tomara sin decir nada mas.

-Le doy mi palabra que ha este anillo jamás le pasara nada, lo cuidare por el resto de mi vida, incluso por mucho mas que eso, lo tratare con el mayor amor que puedo ofrecer, seré su eterno guardián y así mismo lo serán mis herederos, contare a ellos sobre usted y su gran bondad, por eso siempre vivirá entre nosotros hasta el final de los tiempos.- sabia que estaba haciéndole entender que se refería al anillo pero realmente quería hacerla sabedora que le estaba haciendo una gran promesa a ella sobre una de sus hijas, sin embargo no quería alterar su futuro por lo que se conformo con esa silenciosa promesa.

-Gracias pequeño, no sabes la gran tranquilidad y felicidad que me dan tus palabras, me alegro que este anillo se encuentre en tan buenas manos. –al igual que él, ella también estaba hablando en doble sentido.

-El único que debería dar las gracias aquí soy yo, después de todo yo fui el que recibió un gran regalo.- una sincera sonrisa de infinito agradecimiento apareció en su rostro, mientras atraía mas a la pequeña hacia a él.

-Cielos con toda esta charla, la comida se ha enfriado, por favor espera un momento en lo que la caliento un poco.

Un rato mas tarde se encontraban los dos nuevamente intentando cenar, la diferencia era que ahora su platica era mucho menos profunda, el chico simplemente le contaba algunas cosas sobre sus viajes y ella algunas anécdotas de sus hijas, especialmente de la mas pequeña de ellas que hacían reír con ternura al joven.

-Vaya pero que tarde es, es muy agradable hablar contigo Ranma pero me temo que es hora de ir a descansar, me parece que esta niña va a despertar a media madrugada, definitivamente a descansado muy bien en ti jeje –hizo un ademan con los brazos para que le pasara a la pequeña que aun mantenía el chico en sus brazos.

-Yo la llevare, solo indíqueme el camino por favor. –siguió a la mujer hasta el segundo piso y su sorpresa fue un poco grande al descubrir que su prometida siempre había mantenido la misma habitación.

-Por favor acuéstala ahí. –le indico al chico donde colocar a la pequeña para poco después observar la ternura con la el chico la deposita y posteriormente cubría con las cobijas con gran cariño.

-Que duermas bien, akane-chan.- susurro por lo bajo a la pequeña y se contuvo de darle un pequeño beso en la frente, ciertamente no le parecía que fuera una acción vista con buenos ojos por su madre.

-Vamos, te llevare al dojo, pero primero tomaremos un futon y algunas cobijas. –y así, con ayuda del joven, llevo hasta el dojo una gran cantidad de objetos para la comodidad de este, seguramente Ranma no pasaría frio esta noche.

-Nuevamente le agradezco mucho su amabilidad.- decía Ranma mientras terminaba de ayudar a la Señora a acomodar su "cama".

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué darlas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarle la vida a mi pequeña y por cuidarla tan bien hoy. Bien parece que ya esta listo, entonces te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches y si algo se te ofrece, estaré seguramente persiguiendo a akane por toda la casa para que regrese a la cama.-sonrió dulcemente al chico.

-Si necesita ayuda con eso por favor hágamelo saber, con gusto jugare con ella hasta que le regrese el sueño. –agrego con gran simpatía.

-Tomare en cuenta tu ofrecimiento, gracias, pero por ahora descansa. –y sin mas comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto Ranma, no se bien que problema hallas tenido con tu prometida pero te aseguro que lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de ser un tonto con ella y seguir amándola como haces ahora, ten por seguro que tu amor la alcanzara pronto, animo!. –y sin esperar respuesta desapareció de la vista del muchacho.

-Y ahora que tengo bien claro lo que voy hacer…-una gran sonrisa se instauro en su rostro mientras se recostaba en su futon.

-Akane ven acá! Deja de hacer ruido, mira que el pobre Ranma no podrá dormir, espera baja de ahí, vas a romper la lamp…-y entonces un gran estruendo sonó por la casa se guio de un: -veras cuando te alcance señorita- fueron la perfecta sinfonía para hacerlo caer en un profundo y feliz sueño.

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo día dieron de lleno en su cara, ya que, al encontrarse en el dojo, la puerta de este dejaba trasminar toda la lucidez del amanecer, pero el joven estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que prefirió cubrirse toda la cara con las cobijas, en un intento por seguir con su relajante sueño.

-Ranma! Despierta, no seas flojo, anda, despierta, vamos a jugar. –la pequeña akane apareció en el dojo de un momento a otro y con algo de impulso se aventó sobre su adormilado prometido.

-Umm, cinco minutos mas akane. –por un momento olvido en donde o mejor dicho en que tiempo se encontraba.

-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Grito a todo pulmón la pequeña, en la oreja del chico, el cual solamente pudo saltar del impacto.

-haaaaaa, oye pero que rayos te pas…-como se levanto rápidamente del susto no se había percato que su pequeña iinazuke se había colocado encima de él y este al levantarse tan rápido, había hecho caer a la niña de sentón en la dura duela de la habitación.

-O-oye akane-chan, estas bien? .-de repente recobro todo el sentido cuando vio a la pequeña tirada en suelo con sus ojos totalmente aguados preparándose para llorar, cosa que no tardo en pasar en unos segundos.

-Buuuuaaaaa, eres malo Ranma, buuuuaaaaa. –grandes gotas caían por su lindo rostro.

-N-no, no, por favor, akane, no llores, por favor, jamás te lastimaría. –ahora se encontraba totalmente arrodillado junto a la niña y estaba sumamente preocupado y acongojado por su acción, coloco sus manos en el suelo y acerco su rostro hacia la pequeña.

-Te has hecho daño?, te duele algo?, por favor no llores, lo siento, mira si quieres puedes golpearme, que dices hee? .-en la misma posición que se encontraba (la cual era como de un bebe gateando) agacho su cabeza para permitir que su prometida lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-Wiiii, caballito.- y de un momento a otro la niña dejo de llorar para ahora subirse sobre Ranma y jugar felizmente con él.

-Umm? Segura que estas bien?.- con un ágil movimiento tomo a su prometida por la cintura y la examino detenidamente para verificar si la pequeña se encontraba bien.

-Buaaaa, quiero jugar al caballito.- al parecer a la niña no le pareció para nada la acción del chico.

-N-no llores por favor, mira jugaremos a lo que tu quieras pero por favor…no llores.- realmente ver llorar a su prometida lo ponía mal, sentía que en cualquier momento él se pondría a llorar con ella.

-Caballito!. –y sin mas el chico regreso a su postura anterior y coloco a la pequeña sobre su espalda.

-Sujétate bien akane. –y tranquilamente comenzó a imitar a un caballo teniendo cuidado de no tirar a la niña.

-Mas rápido, wiii.- ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Ranma simplemente era feliz si la niña sonreía.

-Akane! akane, donde te metiste? –se escucho una voz provenir desde afuera.

-Mami!, aquí estoy. –contesto con su tierna vocecita.

-Akane, pero que haces molestando a Ranma tan temprano?.- al abrir la puerta una gran gota cayo por si sien al ver la cómica escena en que se encontraban.

-Etto, lo siento mucho de verdad Ranma, pero parece que mi pequeña te ha tomado mucho cariño, no es así akane-chan?.- ahora sostenía en sus brazos a la niña mientras el joven se incorporaba.

-Ranma es mi novio mami, él debe jugar conmigo.- soltó simplemente la niña, aunque realmente no tenia ni idea del alcance de sus palabras, pero aun así logro hacer que sus oyentes sonrieran ante lo dicho.

-Así es akane-chan, jamás me molestara jugar contigo, para eso son los novios.- mientras decía esto, el chico frotaba el cabello de la chiquilla fraternalmente y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno pero ahora debemos dejar que tu novio se arregle, anda vamos a preparar el desayuno, ese es el deber de toda novia.- interrumpía ahora la mayor.

-Ranma, arriba esta el baño, porque no te duchas y bajas a desayunar con nosotras?.-con un movimiento de cabeza señalo la ventana que correspondía al baño para indicarle donde se hallaba este, aunque sabia que no le costaría encontrarlo.

-Yo también me quiero bañar, mami puedo bañarme con Ranma?.-pregunto con inocencia la niña a lo que el chico solo atino a ponerse furiosamente sonrojado.

-Etto, lo siento akane-chan pero no puedes bañarte con él, Ranma es un chico grande y estoy segura que a él no le gusta bañarse con niñas pequeñas como tu.-trato de convencer a la pequeña.

-Pero a veces me baño con papá y a él no le molesta, así que podemos bañarnos juntos verdad?- ahora le estaba hablando al chico que si se podía, se puso aun mas sonrojado.

-Bueno, yo, veras, quizás cuando seas un poco mayor…-de repente recordó la presencia de la madre de la niña.

-E-e-es decir, veras, no se puede…yo….tu…cuando se ama…matrimonio.- de un momento a otro el chico comenzó a saltar como loco de un lado para el otro, totalmente rojo y tratando de decir algo coherente, lo cual por cierto estaba resultándole un total fracaso.

-Akane, recuerda que nosotras tenemos que hacer el desayuno, acaso no quieres ver a Ranma feliz?.- con esto la idea de la pequeña cambio de inmediato

-Claro que si mami, yo te ayudo.- y sin mas corrió hacia la cocina olvidando todo lo anterior.

-No te preocupes y ve tranquilamente a tomar tu baño, mi pequeña se entretendrá por un buen rato tratando de lavar algunas verduras, te esperamos.- y sin más siguió en dirección a donde había ido la pequeña.

-Así que por eso Akane insiste en cocinar? Ella quiere verme…feliz?.- una linda sonrisa se formo en sus labios y rápidamente retomo su camino hacia el baño.

Después de un rato, los tres se encontraban terminando de desayunar tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa Señora Tendo.- una linda sonrisa mas salió de sus labios.

-No hay de que Ranm…

-Yo lave los vegetales.-la pequeña interrumpió abruptamente a su madre.

-Ya veo por eso sabían tan…-la verdad es que ciertos vegetales sabían a cloro pero prefirió no desanimar a la pequeña.- tan deliciosos, gracias akane-chan. –la pequeña le sonrió complacida.

-Jeje, y dime Ranma, que piensas hacer hoy? –trato de cambiar el tema la Señora.

-Pues la verdad, me parece que es hora de seguir mi camino.- ciertamente se encontraba sumamente a gusto en compañía de las dos mujeres pero no podía evitar extrañar al extremo a su prometida del presente.

-Ho, ya veo, es cierto, te vas enseguida?-aunque sabia que el chico solo quería regresar al lado de su pequeña, pero siendo ella mas grande, aun así le entristecía un poco saber que ya no podría volver a verlo, realmente le había agrado el muchacho.

-Si, es mejor así, realmente hay muchas que debo hacer.

-Entiendo, pero por favor espérame aquí un momento, ok?- y rápidamente, como había hecho el día anterior, desapareció de la vista del chico.

-mmm, etto, akane-chan, quieres jugar a algo mientras regresa tu mamá?- la niña ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda y no respondía a las palabras del chico.

-Akane?, te sientes mal?, porque no me hablas?.- intento tocar a la niña en su hombro para hacerla voltear pero esta con un brusco movimiento alejo su mano de ella dándole ahora la cara.

-No me toques!..-su cara ahora estaba completamente llena de lagrimas.

-A-akane, porque lloras?- se encontraba desconcertado.

-Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te vas a ir, ya no jugaras conmigo, buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa.-simplemente la niña no se puedo contener y ahora hacia un gran berrinche.

-P-pero yo…-no hallaba como calmar a la pequeña.

-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa, ya no te quiero Ranma y tampoco eres mi novio, buscare otro, buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa.- la pequeña hablaba con inocencia pero lo dicho le dolió hasta el alma al chico de la trenza, quien en un rápido movimiento tomo a la niña entre sus brazos tratando de que se tranquilizara y al mismo tiempo tratar de sentirse mejor él.

-Shhh, tranquila akane, quieres que te cuente un secreto?.- la niña simplemente movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa pues aun se encontraba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, tienes que darme tu palabra de guerrera Tendo ok? .-sabia que no importaba que edad tendría ella, su palabra siempre seria muy sagrada para ella.

-Sip, te doy mi palabra.- ahora había dejado de llorar ya que tenia gran curiosidad por lo que el chico tenia que decir.

-Ok, confiare en ti akane-chan.- con un tierno movimiento de su dedo dio un pequeño golpecito a la nariz de su iinazuke.

-Akane, soy tu novio recuerdas? Y los novios no se abandonan, simplemente no me veras por un tiempo, pero eso no significa que deje de quererte, en cualquier lado que me encuentre, estaré preparándome para conocerte, en estos momentos estaré haciéndome fuerte para algún día poder protegerte de todo y además así poder quedarme a tu lado para siempre, así que no busques a otro chico ok?, te prometo que yo volveré por ti y jamás me volveré a ir, me esperadas?.- de alguna manera esperaba que le hubiese podido transmitir su sentir a la pequeña niña y así ella lo entendiera.

-Me lo prometes?, vas a volver?.- por alguna razón creía en lo que el chico le decía.

-Te doy mi palabra, solo recuerda, no importa lo que pase, tienes que seguir adelante, así algún día podre unir mi camino con el tuyo para jamás volver a separarlos.- y con un dulce beso en la frente de la niña sello su eterna promesa, aunque ella no entendió mucho de lo que dijo al final el chico, se sentía feliz.

-Ranma…-llamo la atención del joven su suegra, mientras ingresaba nuevamente en la habitación.

-Akane-chan por favor ve a jugar un momento a tu cuarto, necesito hablar con Ranma.- aunque algo triste aun la pequeña obedeció a su mamá.

Una vez que la pequeña akane desapareció de la vista de ambos la Señora Tendo reanudo su charla con el chico.

-Necesito que me hagas un último favor.- y mientras decía esto le entregaba al muchacho una caja de tamaño mediano, bien envuelta y sellada.

-Umm? Que necesita que haga con esto?.- el muchacho observaba la caja preguntándose que podría contener.

-Bueno, tu ya sabes sobre…bueno mi condición, este es un regalo para mi pequeña akane, me gustaría poder dárselo yo misma cuando ella sea mayor pero ya sabes que eso es imposible…-su voz se rompió por un momento así que paro para poder continuar un momento después.

-Por favor promete que algún día se lo entregaras a mi pequeña, yo sé que tú no tienes ninguna obligación pero me gustaría que me hicieses este favor, es algo muy importante para mí.

-P-pero si es algo tan importante, no cree que debería dárselo su esposo a ella cuando sea grande?.- esperaba que no lo malentendiera, por supuesto que le haría tan pequeño favor pero estaba realmente curioso del porque se lo pedía a él.

-Yo…no se lo que pasara a mi muerte, amo a mi esposo y sé que él me ama igual, por ello estoy segura que intentara mencionarme lo menos posible para no dañar a nuestras pequeñas, por eso posiblemente jamás le entregaría esto a mi bebe, lo siento Ranma pero solo puedo confiar en ti.-esperaba que su explicación le bastara al chico, tenia que hacer llegar ese paquete a su hija ya que ahora tenia una idea de lo que le ocurría a su hija del futuro.

-Pues entonces, no tiene de que preocuparse le doy mi palabra que llegara a su dueña, sano y salvo…algún día.- intento no lucir nervioso aunque la situación así lo ameritaba, según él, después de todo estaba haciéndole una promesa mas a su suegra.

-Bien me parece que ya debo irme, usted sabe, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo apartado de mi persona amada.- dijo el chico de la forma mas natural, aunque la mujer no supiera quien fuera realmente él, quería dejarle bien claro cuanto amaba a su hija.

-Claro, aunque es una lastima que te tengas que ir tan pronto, fue un gran gusto conocerte Ranma, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por las atenciones que has tenido con mi pequeña y conmigo, vamos te acompañamos hasta la puerta.- y con una triste mirada acompaño al joven a la salida.

-Akane-chan, ven a despedirte de Ranma.- con un pequeño gritito llamo a su pequeña hija.

En unos cuantos minutos Ranma ya se encontraba afuera de la casa, parado justo al frente de la puerta y akane-chan y su madre se encontraban justo igual solo que ellas del otro lado de la puerta aun dentro de la casa.

-Bueno, hora de irme…akane-chan.-se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña.

-Recuerda nuestra promesa y no te preocupes, tu futuro esta ligado a mi.- decía esto mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a la pequeña y aunque estaba seguro que la niña entendía muy poco de lo que le decía, aun así se lo murmuro lo mas cariñosamente que pudo para que solo ella lo escuchara o eso pensó él.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Señora Tendo, no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por favor también dele mis agradecimientos a su esposo…- el chico se interrumpió al verse abrazado maternalmente por la mujer.

-Ten una buena vida pequeño y por cierto…gracias por amar tanto a mi pequeña.- y con esto se despego rápidamente de él, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar.

-Bueno ha akane y a mi no nos gustan las despedidas, así que mejor entramos ya a casa, que tengas un buen viaje Ranma, cuídate mucho. –y sin decir mas, entro a la casa con su pequeña en brazos cerrando finalmente la puerta, dejando a un sorprendido Ranma, aun inmóvil, en el mismo lugar.

-Ahora se de donde heredo su astucia Nabiki.- una vez que salió del shock una sonrisa se formo en su rostro entendiendo toda la situación.

-Bueno será mejor que regrese.- y asegurándose que no había nadie cerca saco la cebolla que escondía quien sabe donde, para posteriormente frotarse uno de sus ojos y verse nuevamente envuelto en una gran bola de luz desapareciendo así de aquel amado lugar para él.

Mientras en la residencia Tendo, con la pequeña akane-chan y su mamá….

-Vamos no estés triste pequeña, te prometo que lo volverás a ver.- la pequeña sonrió al escuchar lo dicho por su madre.

-Si mami, es una promesa…es decir yo no puedo contarte que prometió volver a verme mami, lo siento pero di mi palabra y una Tendo siempre cumple con su palabra.- subió su puño en señal de convicción.

-Jaja no te preocupes pequeña, yo comprendo…por cierto akane-chan, alguna vez te he contado la historia de las abejas, las flores y el polen?- dijo mientras recordaba la insistencia de la niña en tomar un baño con el chico.

-Mmm?- la niña la observaba sin comprender nada.

-olvídalo, aun eres muy pequeña para saberlo, me parece que esa parte le tocara a tu padre explicártela.- nuevamente vio como su pequeña la miraba aun mas confundida.

-Uff, realmente te deseo suerte chico, no creo que Soun se atreva a decirle nada.- suspiro resignada sabiendo lo cobarde que seria su esposo para hablarle de esos temas a sus hijas.

-Vamos akane-chan preparémosle una gran cena de bienvenida a papá, de verdad que se la merece.- tomo a su pequeña de una de sus manitas y felizmente se dirigieron a la cocina, estaba decida a darle el mejor de los agradecimientos a su esposo por su acertada decisión.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí un capitulo mas, la verdad es que no creí que esta historia se extendería tanto, siendo sincera cada vez me da mas miedo seguir escribiendo, verán realmente tengo temor de arruinar el fic y decepcionarlos, les prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que eso no suceda.<p>

Por cierto como un dato adicional, en algunas familias de mi ciudad se acostumbraba que al tratar de enseñarles sobre el tema de la reproducción a lo pequeños se les decía por medio de la analogía de las abejas y flores por eso lo agregue de esa manera ya que se me hizo gracioso, sorry un chiste local, espero no importunar a nadie jeje

Bueno es todo por ahora, por favor dejen sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante para mi.

ho, una cosa mas, si alguien conoce a algún chico que le guste esta pareja preséntenmelo ya que ahora que lo pienso nunca he conocido a un hombre que le guste ranma ½, ciertamente seria muy interesante saber el enfoque de un chico. =P

Para todos los que leen mi historia

ARIGATO!


	7. Chapter 7

Un gran alboroto

Hola de nuevo, bueno heme aquí con el penúltimo capitulo de este fic., realmente me hubiera gustado que fuera el ultimo pero una vez que empecé a escribir me emocione y para no fastidiarlos tanto decidí hacer un capitulo mas, por lo que no leeremos una vez mas en lo próximo. =)

Ojala y les guste el capitulo, la verdad me costó trabajo escribirlo ya que no sabia como hacer sufrir un poco a Ranma, jajajjaj. =p

Ojala y les guste =P

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Akane se encontraba para en el balcón, observando al firmamento totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba algo preocupada ya que la ultima vez que había visto a su prometido fue el día anterior en el que solamente le había dado una rápida visita en su habitación.

-Baka, dijo que no tardaría en regresar…y si le paso algo?- una opresión se produjo en su pecho pero esta fue rápidamente desechada por otro sentimiento.

-Naaa que podría pasarle "al gran Ranma Saotome"?, lo mas seguro es que se esté divirtiendo con algunas de sus bobas prometidas, huy como las odio…-a pesar de decir eso, realmente no le llegaba el mismo sentimiento que la hubiese carcomido antes de que él le declarada su amor.

-Uff, tampoco creo que ese sea el caso, baka, donde rayos te metiste?, no ves como me tienes? –suspiro resignada.

-Oye me parece que estamos a mano A-chan.- y aprovechando la sorpresa de su prometida la tomo entre sus brazos y le dedico un muy apasionado beso.

-Unas cuantas horas lejos de ti y mira como me tienes, me parece que te va mejor que a mi, pero aun así te dejare decir que estamos a mano.- sonrió con dulzura a la chica, para luego de decir esto, tomarla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Dios, como te extrañe Akane.- parecía que con ese abrazo quería fundirla dentro de él.

-R-ranma?, pero donde rayos te has metido he?- estaba sorprendida por la intromisión del chico pero aun así intento parecer molesta, pero la idea no pudo haberle fracaso mas.

-Lo siento, estaba visitando a alguien importante, pero mas importante aun A-chan, como has estado?, que has hecho?, dime por favor que te has mantenido sin un rasguño desde que te deje.- miro detenidamente todo el cuerpo de su prometida para asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien, lo que no noto es que con ese escudriño puso muy sonrojada a su iinazuke.

-P-pero que cosas dices, si hace unas horas que no nos vemos, que podría pasar en tan poco tiempo?.- a pesar de estar muy roja por la mirada que le otorgaba su prometido, esto lo dijo con gracia ya que realmente le enternecía que el chico pusiera tanta atención en ella.

-Cualquier mínima cosa que hallas hecho es importante para mi akane, yo quiero ver lo que tu ves, quiero probar lo mismo que tu, sentir todo lo que tu sientas, quiero compartirlo todo, así que por favor no emitas ningún detalle, ok?.- se sentó frente a ella en la barandilla del banco de manera lateral, dándole a entender que no bromeaba y que estaba mas que interesado en escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

-baka…-lo dijo tiernamente y para sorpresa del chico, se fue a sentar justo entre las piernas del muchacho mientras su espalda la apoyaba en el torso de él, de esa manera ella tenia toda la comodidad del mundo y aunque no podía ver su cara, podía sentir cada una de sus reacciones.

-Bueno, pues veras, ayer tuve que pasarme mas de una hora persiguiendo al maestro que de nuevo robo una de mis prendas…-comenzó con su relato la chica.

-Rayos, lo siento mucho A-chan, prometo darle su merecido la próxima ves.- una ves que pudo medio controlar todas las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaron su cuerpo, se lleno de valor y la rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de no asustarla ya que esta era la primera vez que ella iba voluntariamente hacia él.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor...- sintió un gran cosquilleo por la cercanía del chico pero el sentimiento le gustaba realmente, por lo que simplemente decidió continuar con su relato.

Pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde hablando y riendo de los eventos suscitados en la vida de la joven mientras él no estaba, pero cuando noto que faltaba poco tiempo para poner en marcha su plan, decidió interrumpir a la chica.

-Oye Akane, acabo de recordar que hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, vamos? .- a regañadientes se separo de la muchacha y le ofreció su mano para que así se pusieran en marcha.

-Ahora?, pero Ranma ya casi va ha anochecer, además mira que pintas traigo, no estoy preparada para salir, que te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?.- intento convencer al muchacho, aunque realmente no estaba mal vestida, como era verano llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con una lindo listón color azul amarrado en su cintura (es como el que lleva en uno de los opening de los Ovas, en donde Ranma le regala una flor, seguro que ya saben cual jeje).

-Que no estas vestida como para salir? Pero akane te ves tan hermosa, para ir incluso a un concurso de belleza, y ganarlo por cierto.- espetó mientras los colores se le subían al rostro al percatarse realmente de la vestimenta de la muchacha.

-Baka…-nuevamente lo dijo tiernamente, estaba sumamente complacida por las palabras del muchacho.

-Entonces, vamos?.- nuevamente le ofreció su mano a la chica.

-Esta bien, pero solo por un rato hee?, no querrás que nuestros padres se enteren de que hemos salido juntos tan tarde y que para mañana ya tengan preparada la boda.- un escalofrió recorrió su piel al pensar en la idea pero decidió ignorarlo y tomar por fin la mano del chico.

-Pues eso realmente me gustaría.-murmura tan bajo que la chica no lo escucho, por lo que cuando tuvo su mano entre la suya rápidamente tiro de ella y la levanto en sus brazos para rápidamente saltar de un tejado a otro alejándose del lugar.

Un par de saltos mas tarde…

-Ranma a donde vamos? Me parece que ya llevamos un buen rato de camino, porque no me bajas? Puedo caminar por mi misma.- con un movimiento de su cuerpo intento hacer que el joven la dejase en el suelo.

-No digas tonterías Akane, tu jamás representaras ninguna carga para mi, además ya estamos cerca.- apretó mas a la chica contra sí, haciéndole entender que no la soltaría jamás.

De repente la chica pudo notar como Ranma saltaba con ella una pequeña muralla y en un momento pudo percibir el olor de las flores y un ambiente más húmedo.

-R-ranma estos estamos en el templo de la flor?, pero ahora debe estar cerrado, que haces?.- ciertamente ella estaba enamorada de ese hermoso lugar, después de todo ese templo eran digno representante de la belleza de su país, en él podían verse hermosas flores que solo se daban en esa región además de preciosos arboles de cerezo que ahora se encontraban en flor, el lugar era único por eso y en honor a sus hermosas flores, los pobladores habían decidido nombrarlo "el templo de la flor".

-A ti te encanta este lugar, no? Recuerdas que hace tiempo que me dijiste que querías venir a visitarlo?, bueno pues ahora me parece un buen momento.- aunque ya estaban dentro de los jardines del templo, no soltó a la chica, la mantuvo en la misma posición mientras camina tranquilamente por el hermoso lugar.

-P-pero podrían descubrirnos, además porque no venimos por la mañana como la gente normal?.- aunque no estaba para nada molesta, estaba sumamente extrañada.

-Porque no quiero que este lugar sea "normal" para nosotros akane.- contesto sin inmutarse mientras seguía caminando

En un momento llego a la orilla del hermoso lago que se encontraba en el lugar, a la mitad de este había una hermosa estructura parecida a una pagoda, era simple pero no por ello dejaba de ser bella, de un solo salto, el chico llego ahí, depositando a la chica con toda delicadeza en uno de los lugares que estaban destinados para ser usados como descanso pero que hacia años que no se utilizaban, ya que al encontrarse la estructura ahí, a mitad del lago, su acceso era casi imposible para la mayoría de la gente.

-R-ranma?.- ahora prácticamente no podía ver nada, la noche se estaba presentando ante ellos y por lo visto la luna no aparecería porque abría luna nueva, eran apenas unos poco rayos de sol los que le permitían ver el lugar pero estos rápidamente se extinguirían.

-Ranma!.- Aunque no lo admitiera siempre le había temido a la oscuridad, y ahora que los últimos rayos de luz habían desaparecido, cualquier visibilidad fue totalmente anulada, dejándola envuelta en una total oscuridad, por lo que asustada, trato de encontrar a su novio, el cual por alguna extraña razón no le respondía.

No sabia que hacer, por pura inercia se había levantado de su asiento pero sabia que avanzar seria muy peligroso, podría caer al agua y ahogarse ya que nunca había aprendido a nadar, por un momento se vio inundada de un gran temor, no podía moverse y tampoco ver nada, estaba decida a tentar a su suerte y dar un paso cuando una pequeña lucecita a su alrededor llamo su atención.

-U-una luz?, pero como?.- de repente otra luz mas se hizo presente, y otra, de un momento a otro ciento de pequeñas luces aparecieron alrededor de ella, el espectáculo era hermoso, estaba realmente anonadada, solamente podía observar maravillada como cada vez iban apareciendo mas de ellas a su alrededor, gracias a esto, ahora podía ver a la perfección por lo que regresando por un segundo a la realidad, decidió investigar el paradero de su prometido.

-Ranma?.- no tardo absolutamente nada en encontrarlo ya que el chico se encontraba parado justo a unos pasos atrás de ella.

-Ranma, porque no me respondías?, me preocupaste.- no le iba a admitir que por un momento tuvo mucho miedo.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada alrededor de ellos para que la chica entendiera a que se refería.

-Me encanta!, es lo mas hermoso que jamás haya visto, gracias Ranma, lo recordare por el resto de mi vida.- y mientras decía esto se giro nuevamente para ver el hermoso espectáculo natural que los rodeaba.

-Pero como descubriste est…-Rápidamente quedo muda ya que al girarse encontró al chico con una de sus piernas sobre el piso y con la otra a medias para soportar su peso.

-Akane…yo..te lo ruego…-Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, esta era la acción más difícil de realizar en toda su vida, se sentía tan temeroso en ese momento que pensó que quizás de un momento a otro saldría corriendo de ahí.

-Por favor…cásate conmigo!.- mientras decía esto agacho su cabeza, furiosamente sonrojado y levanto sus dos manos, mostrándole a la chica una pequeña, pero muy bonita cajita en forma de rosa a su iinazuke.

-R-ranma…-apenas y logro murmurar, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban por lo que cayo pesadamente sobre el lugar donde solo hacia unos minutos había estado sentada, quedando nuevamente en la misma posición.

-Y-yo…lo dices en serio?- ningún pensamiento coherente lograba pasar por su mente.

-Jama había sido mas serio en vida, por favor akane, se mi esposa…-a pesar de su enorme nerviosismo no pensaba darle ningún motivo para que dudara de él.

-Y-yo…P-pero…pero s-shampoo es mejor artista marcial, Ukyo es mejor cocinera, por mucho, incluso he pensado que Kodachi con su coordinación es, de alguna manera, mejor que yo…yo, no se si seria una buena esposa para t…-no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que fue silenciada por los labios de su prometido.

-Akane, yo no me quiero casar con una cocinera, puedo preparar nuestros alimentos si así lo amerita la situación, pero estoy más que seguro que pronto aprenderás y si no fuera así, no me importa.- dijo mientras veía intensamente a la chica.

- tampoco me interesa tener como esposa a la mejor artista marcial, que en ese caso no seria Shampoo, estoy seguro que tu tienes mayor potencial que ella, solo tienes que entrenar un poco mas, que en todo caso no es necesario que te molestes por eso, independientemente de lo que digas, yo estaré por siempre a tu lado, te protegeré por el resto de mi vida, así que ni pienses que te dejare luchar contra nadie, jamás te tocaran uno solo de tus cabellos.- ahora tenia una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda de la chica, consiguiendo con esto un mayor contacto visual.

-Akane, tu eres perfecta para mi, no tienes que ser nadie mas, simplemente se tu y me volverás loco, te amo, jamás creí que podría sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida e incluso mas a tu lado, eres mi adoración…por favor…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro y con una expresión de niño pequeño cuando quiere un dulce.

-Pero hay tanto en nuestra contra, tus prometidas y los tontos que me siguen, nuestros padres, incluso a veces nosotros mismo.- no pudo evitar que una enorme incertidumbre la inundara, lo que le proponía el chico era un paso muy importante en su vida y no quería que fuera arruinado por tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

-No permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, si no quieren aceptar que te amo es muy su problema no el mio y sobre nuestros padres, bueno, no creo que tengan nada que decir del hecho de que te quiero como mi esposa, yo les daré todo lo que ellos deseen con tal de permanecer a tu lado.- espetó aun sabiendo todo lo que implicaban esas palabras, cosa que sonrojo aun mas a la chica.

-Akane, tampoco seré un problema, te prometo que de hoy en adelante seré todo lo que tu desees, yo…-en ese momento abrió la pequeña cajita para que ella pudiera ver su contenido.

-Dos anillos? Porque…? e-esto…yo conozco este anillo, pero, es imposible, e-era de mi madre…como es que tu…?-en su vida había estado tan confundida y conmovida como ahora, justo en sus manos tenia el anillo que alguna vez le había enseñado su madre, a pesar de haber sido muy chica la ultima vez que lo vio, aun lo recordaba.

-Es mi promesa hecha a tu madre…akane, se muy bien que gracias a todo este tiempo en que me he comportado como un idiota contigo, ahora tu tienes muchas dudas sobre mi amor, pero para mi no existe nada mas importante que tu, todo lo que es importante para ti lo es mucho mas para mi, por eso es que fui al pasado a ver a tu madre, le prometí que te amaría eternamente, le di mi palabra como Saotome y sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra.-dibujo una arrogante sonrisa mientras decía esto.

-yo pensé que era una buena manera de probarte mi amor, sabes que jamás seria capaz de mentirle a tu madre, ella también es sagrada para mi, por eso era importante que formara parte de esto, quiero que este con nosotros, que sea testigo de mi amor por ti, akane yo….- se detuvo al ver como varias lagrimas caían ahora por el rostro de la chica.

-Gracias Ranma, lo digo por mi y por mi madre….-logro articular mientras se lanzaba al cuello del chico.

-Pero y el otro anillo?.- dijo ya mas calmada mientras se despegaba del muchacho para ahora fijar su vista en el otro precioso anillo que el chico le entregaba.

-Te lo dije, el otro anillo represente mi promesa hecha a tu madre pero este representa mi promesa hecha hacia a ti, no puedo entregarte mi corazón porque ya es tuyo, por lo que únicamente puedo ofrecerte mi vida y devoción, te amo y lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti, así de simple, solo a ti…-con esto callo y miro con una nueva intensidad a su prometida, esperaba que sus ojos pudieran transmitirle, aunque sea un poco, el alcance de sus sentimientos.

-Yo...-ahora ya estaba mas que decida a responderle al chico, cuando sintió una gran ráfaga de aire pasando entre ellos lo que la hizo abrasarse así misma y no pudiendo reprimirse dejo escapar un pequeño estornudo que inmediatamente alarmo al chico.

-Te sientes bien?, estas enferma?, rayos porque no me lo dijiste akane?, jamás hubiese permitido que salieras de casa y mas con esa ropa de saber tu condición.-toco la frente de la muchacha para asegurarse que no tenia fiebre.

-P-pero estoy bien Ranma, no estoy enferma, quizás el viento trajo un poco de polen de las flores de aquí y por eso estornude…oye pero que haces?.- de repente se sintió nuevamente entre los brazos de su prometido para ver como el comenzó a avanzar por donde habían llegado.

-Es obvio no?, te llevo a casa.- la miro extraño, no comprendía como era que su prometida podía preguntar por algo que era sumamente obvio.

-Pero ya te dije que no me pasa nada, etto, yo, aun no te he respondido y yo, bueno…-logro articular pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su prometido.

-Akane grábatelo de una buena vez en tu linda cabecita, no hay nada, NADA, que sea mas importante para mi que tu, por eso no permitiré que te enfermes, ya me responderás después, por ahora quiero que lo pienses, si?.- una tierna mirada fue dirigida a su prometida.

-Yo…-por alguna razón no creyó conveniente continuar, veía que el chico no tomaría muy en cuenta, por ahora, sus palabras, por lo que decidió callar y dejarse llevar por su prometido.

Gracias a la gran agilidad y preocupación que tenia el chico por su novia, llego rápidamente a la residencia Tendo pero como ya era un poco tarde ahora toda la casa estaba en silencio por lo que decidió entrar a la habitación de la chica por la ventana.

-Ranma, ya puedes bajarme, se perfectamente como llegar a mi cama.- el chico la ponía muy nerviosa y mas al estar los dos solo en una habitación y con una cama cerca de ellos.

-Espera un momento más Akane, pronto estarás mas cómoda.- sin el mayor esfuerzo destendio la cama de la chica con ella aun en brazos y la deposito suavemente para después arroparla tiernamente.

-Listo, ahora todo esta mejor, descansa mi tonta iinazuke.- dijo aun mas tiernamente mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la chica.

-Por cierto dejo esto aquí, es tuyo sin importar lo que pase.- coloco la pequeña caja que le ofreció hace apenas un rato, sobre su escritorio para después dirigirse a la ventana, una vez en el marco de ella, giro su cabeza para ver a la chica y decirle en un susurro una última cosa esa noche.

-Akane, pase lo que pase te amare de igual manera, pero por favor toma en cuenta mi propuesta.- y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica, salió de la habitación.

-Ranma…-fue el ultimo sonido que salió de su boca esa noche, el chico le había pedido que lo pensara y eso mismo haría aunque sabia que siempre llegaría a la misma conclusión, definitivamente esa seria una larga noche.

Al día siguiente…

La familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraba reunida en la habitación que daba hacia al jardín, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesita ubicada en el centro de esta mientras dos mujeres se encargaban de servir el desayuno.

-Kasumi, el día de hoy se ve todo realmente delicioso, acaso celebramos algo?.- espetó el patriarca de los Tendo.

-Gracias Papá, no es nada especial, es solo que tía Nodoka me ayudo a preparar todo y pues ya sabes que ella cocina realmente bien.-dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Claro que si, mi Nodoka es realmente increíble.- presumió el hombre del turbante

-Vamos, si no hice gran cosa, Kasumi es la experta aquí, por cierto querido, en donde esta Ranma?.- apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando el joven de la trenza hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días.- dijo apenas audible, por su cara era fácil adivinar que no había dormido nada bien, tenia ojeras tan grandes que hasta podría hacerle competencia a su padre convertido en panda.

-Te encuentras bien hijo?, no tienes buen aspecto.- miro preocupada a su hijo.

-Estoy bien mamá, solo tuve algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño.-Recordó la tortuosa noche que paso gracias a sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en su habitual lugar aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_rayos aun sigo muy nervioso por lo de anoche, ella se lo estará pensando realmente?, hoy que fui a su cuarto por la mañana se veía totalmente despreocupada"_.- Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue dirigirse al cuarto de prometida para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, de todas maneras aun tenia una promesa mas que cumplir, así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

"_demonios, debí dejarla hablar ayer, pero yo…tenia miedo, ella no se veía muy segura y si me rechaza?".-_un fuerte escalofrió atravesó todo su ser.

"_Maldición, no debo de pensar en eso, además no importa ,si me rechaza, simplemente volveré a intentarlo y a intentarlo hasta que me acepte, ella es mía"_.-rápidamente se reanimo con la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara estaría a su lado.

Todos los miembros de su familia miraban al chico, cada uno trataba de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de él ya que por su cara se podía ver que su estado de ánimo cambiaba repentinamente.

Su estado de concentración se vio interrumpido cuando un fuerte golpe, que anunciaba la caída de uno de los muros de la casa, llego a sus oídos seguidos de unas molestas voces que solo le hacían perder los estribos.

-Ranma-sama.- grito dramáticamente entrando a la casa, la rosa negra.

-Airen, Shampoo saberlo todo.- dijo la amazona con su "linda" vocecita.

-Ran-chan, ya decía yo que no podías haber sido tu.- la chica con la espátula también hizo su aparición.

-Saotome deja de una vez por todas a mi Shampoo en paz!, no te que ya te habías decidido?.- el cegatón como siempre atrás de su gatita.

-Malvado villano, liberare a mi adorada Akane Tendo de tu cruel yugo.- como era su costumbre Kuno tenia que llegar con sus tontos monólogos.

-Ranma como te atreves a tratar de engañarnos?, definitivamente no permitiré que un canalla mentiroso como tu se acerque a una dulce chica como akane.-amenazo el chico de la pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza.

-P-pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?, además que son todas esas tonterías que dicen? Yo jamás he engañado a nadie!.-se levanto totalmente exasperado y molesto por la presencia de ellos ahí.

-Ya basta, no lograras engañarnos, lo sabemos todo.- señalo Ryoga de manera retadora.

-Pero de que rayos hablas P-chan?.- se coloco en posición de batalla ya que sabría que tal insulto despertaría la furia del otro chico.

-El maestro Happosai ya no lo ha contado todo, no tienes por qué seguir con este juego Ran-chan.-hablo Ukyo tranquilamente.

-El maestro?, sin mal no recuerdo lo deje bien amarrado y noqueado en un terreno baldío cerca de aquí.- cambio su posición a una donde claramente se veía que estaba analizando las palabras de la chica.

-él decirnos que Airen, no ser él, decir que ustedes dos hacer viaje en el tiempo y él aprovechar para hechizarte, darnos la información a cambio de soltarlo, Shampoo feliz, saber que Airen amarme.- dijo dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Que dijo que? Que boberías, pero no abran sido tan idiotas para liberarlo, verdad?.- realmente dudaba de la inteligencia de los chicos.

-Claro que no, en cuanto termino de decirnos esto, Ryoga lo mando a volar, aun atado, de una sola patada muy lejos de aquí, tardara en regresar un poco.-dijo totalmente orgullosa del chico de la banda, Ukyo.

-Pues déjenme decirles que el viejo pervertido los engaño, jamás estuve bajo ningún hechizo, lo invento para fastidiarme la vida, así que déjense de estupideces y váyanse de aquí, les advertí bien claro lo que haría si volvían a aparecer con sus locuras.- augurio tajantemente el chico.

-Pero de hablan ahora he?, Ranma pues que les dijiste esta vez para armar tal alboroto?.- cuestiono de manera inquisidora la mediana de las Tendo.

-Nada! Jejej ya sabes como son, están locos jejej.- rio exageradamente totalmente dominado por los nervios.

"_rayos, no puedo olvidarme de la promesa que le hice a akane de no revelar nuestra relación a la familia, demonios".-_ pensó para sí el chico de la trenza, pera para su desgracia sus palabras fueron bien aprovechadas por sus amigos/enemigos.

-Airen no engañar a Shampoo, si decir que no estar hechizado en aquel momento volver a repetirnos lo que decir ese día.- espetó confiada la chinita, sabia que sin ningún hechizo el chico jamás diría que amaba a la chica violenta, según ella, y eso era algo que aprovecharía.

-Eso Ran-chan, yo tampoco creo que ese día fueras totalmente tu, porque no nos dices de una buena vez por todas a quien elijes.- Ukyo sabia que su amigo sentía gran cariño por la menor de las Tendo pero mientras el no defendiera ese amor ella todavía tendría una oportunidad.

-Jojojo es obvio que mi amado Ranma-sama estaba hechizado por esa bruja, pero no te preocupes mi amor, la rosa negra esta aquí para salvarte jojojo.- su molesta voz resonó por toda la casa, acción que hizo despertar a cierta chica de cabellos cortos.

Akane había permanecido despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada por ello el cansancio la había vencido y se hizo presa de ella hasta esas horas de la mañana.

-Humm?, porque hay tanto escandalo halla abajo?.- de repente escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Familia buenos días, he venido porque la señorita K-kasumi muy amablemente me invito a desayunar.- dijo con su ya acostumbrado nerviosismo el Dr. Tofu al mencionar a la chica sin percatarse de la situación que se suscitaba en la casa.

-Ha Doctor Tofu, buenos días, sea bienvenido por favor pase y tome asiento, justo estábamos tomando el desayuno.- le indico un lugar al Dr. con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa, haciendo como siempre, perder el control al pobre hombre.

-Vaya con que se trata del Dr. por eso tanto alboroto.- se estiro para despertarse mejor, la menor de los Tendo, desde su habitación.

-Bueno parece que será mejor que baje ahora antes de que el Dr. termine por destruir todo y me deje sin desayuno.- y con estas palabras, rápidamente se alisto para acompañar al resto de su familia, pero al acercarse a su escritorio se percato que en él había un paquete bien envuelto de tamaño mediano, con una pequeña nota encima de él.

-mmm? Que será esto?, vemos, dice…"Akane, tu madre me pidió que te diera esto, es una promesa mas, que gustosamente cumplí para ti mi amor, R.S.".-rápidamente su cara se sonrojo furiosamente al leer la ultima parte.

-M-mi amor?.- leía y releía la ultima parte, de verdad que no se la creía, pero rápidamente recordó de quien era el paquete, por lo que dejo la nota de lado y se decidió a abrirlo.

Desenvolvió el paquete con mucho cuidado, al quitar el papel lo primero que encontró fue un bonito sobre adornado con pequeñas flores a su alrededor, de inmediato lo tomo y comenzó a leer:

_A mi amada Akane-chan:_

_Hija mía, antes que nada me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por no haberte dicho nada sobre mi enfermedad, pero en aquel entonces eras demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, aun así quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, viví los momentos mas felices de vida junto a ustedes, mi querida familia, si pudiera elegir de nuevo volvería a hacer todo tal cual, no importa que el cielo me permita quedarme solo un pequeño tiempo con Uds. es el precio que debí pagar a cambio de tanta felicidad._

_Mi pequeña, no pienses ni por un momento que te he dejado, a pesar de que no puedas verme sabes muy bien que siempre estoy contigo, cuidándote, cada ves que das un paso yo lo doy contigo, si caes lo haces en mis brazos pequeña._

_Akane-chan me siento sumamente feliz de haber conocido al chico que te ama con todo el corazón, para serte sincera hasta te tengo algo de envidia mi pequeña, jamás había visto tanto amor en alguien y es solo para ti mi niña, sé que a su lado serás plenamente feliz, doy gracias al cielo por haber puesto tal ángel en tu camino, me voy tranquila sabiendo que el cuidara de ti, es un chico muy apuesto y atento así que también cuida bien de él Akane-chan, no dejes que nada se interponga entre ustedes._

_Lo único que tienes que hacer por mi akane es ser feliz, vive, por Ranma y por mí, no tengas miedo pequeña ya que él y yo, así como mucha gente que te ama como tu padre y tus hermanas, estarán siempre velando por tu felicidad._

_No tengo mas que decirte que el que goces, disfrutes y sufras tu vida, todo es parte de la maravillosa experiencia de vivir y no podría estar mas contenta de saber que lo harás junto a la persona correcta a tu lado mi vida._

_Recuerda, jamás me perderás, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré con ustedes, así lo decidí desde el momento que naciste y así Ranma me lo permitió llevándote una parte mas de mi consigo, se muy feliz mi pequeña y ama, ama sin temor, que tu amor será bien protegido._

_Siempre juntas, Naoko Tendo._

Un mar de lagrimas inundaban ahora su rostro, por un momento dejo todo de lado y se hecho a llorar un rato, se sentía triste por su madre pero al mismo tiempo sentía una inmensa felicidad ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentirse muy cerca de su madre, ella tenia razón, pasara lo que pasara su madre nunca moriría, por que ella siempre la mantendría con vida en su corazón, era increíble como Ranma había podido ver eso antes que ella y le estaba eternamente agradecida por hacérselo ver.

Después de un rato, recordó que aun tenía que ver el contenido del regalo de su madre por lo que seco sus lágrimas y abrió la caja de un solo movimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ahí frente a ella, estaba el vestido que solo había visto en fotografías, se trataba del vestido de novia de su madre, era hermoso al igual que sencillo. Era blanco, con una fina caída en capas y un detalle dorado que se acomodaba en el busto (era muy parecido al que usa sailor moon cuando se convierte en princesa Serenity, siempre me gusto ese vestido jeje).

-Mami…-Lo tomo entre sus manos apreciando cada detalle de este para rápidamente abrazarlo con cariño entre sus brazos.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer muchas gracias mamá.- y sin mas dejo el vestido en la cama y salió resuelta de su habitación.

En la parte de abajo Ranma aun se encontraba de pie enfrente de los chicos que lo habían ido a buscar, ellos aun le recriminan su supuesto engaño.

-Airen dejar de hacer el tonto y venir a brazos de Shampoo.- extendió la chinita sus brazos esperando que él fuera hacia a ella.

-Deja de decir tonterías Shampoo, Ran-chan me ama a mi y vendrá conmigo.- dijo muy convencida la chica de la espátula.

-Jojojo pero que plebeyas mas tontas, Ranma-sama solo vendrá conmigo.- espetó Kodachi.

-D-demonios dejen de decir tonterías, lo que dije aquella vez no son mentiras, si me obligan a cumplir mi amenaza lo hare, así que lárguense de aquí de una buena vez, es su ultima oportunidad.- esperaba que su familia no intuyera demasiado con la declaración que acaba de hacer pero claro estaba que sus palabras no fueron bien acogidas por sus receptores.

-Pero como te atreves a amenazarme? Ranma me las vas a pagar por intentar hacerme a un lado.- diciendo esto Ryoga lanzo su sombrilla hacia el chico de la trenza.

-Yo seré el único que acabe con este demonio.- de igual manera Kuno le lanzo su espada de manera esperando acertarle.

-Saotome déjanos en paz, muere.- muchas cuchillas salieron de las ropas de Mousse.

-Nosotras tampoco nos iremos, Ranma no podrás escapar.- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono mientras lanzaban sus respectivas armas hacia el chico.

Ranma al ver que las armas de su compañeros se dirigían a él, con un ágil movimiento logro salir del camino de ellos, al igual que toda la familia Tendo-Saotome ya que simplemente se hicieron a las orillas, lo que nadie noto era que todas esas armas se impactaron lateralmente sobre las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso del cual, casualmente, venia bajando la mas pequeña de los Tendo.

Akane no sabia a que se debía tanto alboroto en el piso de abajo pero aun tenia la idea de que todo era culpa del Dr. tofu pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que de un momento a otro la escalera empezaba a caer con ella aun arriba, así que haciendo acopio de su agilidad, dio, como pudo, un salto a suelo firme, logrando casi un aterrizaje perfecto, ya que desgraciadamente su rodilla había raspado un poco en suelo.

-AKANE!- Ranma al ver a su prometida, ahora sentada en el suelo, corrió como rayo a su lado alarmado.

-E-estoy bien…que ha pasado?- miro alrededor de la habitación tratando de adivinar por si misma que rayos le había ocurrido a la escalera pero el acercamiento se su preocupado prometido la distrajo.

-Akane, estas bien?, te has lastimado?- rápidamente llego junto a ella examinando con la mirada todo el cuerpo de su iinazuke, encontrando solo un pequeño raspón en su rodilla que lo molesto de sobremanera.

-No es nada, que ocurre Ranma?- se dio cuenta de la mirada molesta de su prometido por lo que intento llamar su atención pero se vio ignorada cuando una diminuta y casi invisible gotita de sangre caía del raspón ocasionado.

-Vaya akane-chan me parece que te has hecho una pequeña cortada no te preocupes traigo conmigo una curita, permíteme.- el Dr. Tofu se había acercado a la chica para asegurarse que esta se encontraba bien y efectivamente así era, pero aun así le ofreció un pequeña bandita a la chica, la cual estaba a punto de colocar en la pierna de la chica hasta que un fuerte agarre detuvo su camino.

-N-no la toque.- Ranma no podía reaccionar, una gran furia estaba naciendo en su interior, no permitiría que Nadie tocara a su prometida, ella había sido herida y eso era algo que el definitivamente no dejaría pasar.

El Dr. rápidamente retiro su mano, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que Ranma lo tenia sujeto fuertemente, dándole a entender que lo único que lo haría soltarlo seria su retirada, de repente todos los presentes hicieron un gran silencio, todos podían sentir como el aura del chico se incrementaba de una manera increíble.

-IDIOTAS!, se los deje bien claro la ultima vez, aquel que se atreviera a molestar a mi prometida se las vería conmigo.- ahora comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia los chicos que por el miedo que les infundía ninguno lograba mover siquiera un pelo.

-P-p-pero Airen, lo de la vez pasada ser mentira, tu deber amar a Shampoo, yo…-logro articular la chinita.

-CALLATE!, no te amo, a ninguna de ustedes, ninguna significan nada para mi, no son nada, no les debo nada, déjenos en paz!, ninguna mueve siquiera un pelo en mi, es mas, ahora para mi son igual que chicos, no les perdonare lo que han hecho!.

-R-ranma…-ahora era Ukyo la que logro hablar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el chico.

-es que acaso son tan idiotas para creer que me enamoraría de alguna?, acaso crees que querría conmigo a una chica que usa su cuerpo para obtener lo que quiere?, tampoco me interesa una chica que siempre creí que era hombre y que por cierto creí que era amanerado y por ello siempre mantuve mi distancia, mucho menos voy a querer a una loca descerebrada que lo único que sabe hacer es mover su estúpido listón.

Ranma escupió sin ningún removimiento todo aquello, estaba furioso, mas que furioso y de alguna manera trataba de sacar un poco de su coraje ya que si ataca en esas condiciones, seguro no podría contenerse y haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Todos veían asombrados aquellas escena, su familia no podía creer lo que el chico estaba diciendo, mucho menos sus amigos/enemigos, que gracias a que el aura de muchacho aumentaba cada vez, les resultaba imposible mover siquiera un musculo.

Akane observaba con preocupación la escena, a pesar de igual manera estar sorprendida por las palabras del chico, tenia que hacer algo o si no sabia de lo que seria capaz él, que por cierto nuevamente se encontraba dando lentos pero decididos pasas hacia los intrusos.

-P-papá…-esa pequeña palabra logro detener a su prometido, aunque lo único que había hecho era detener su paso, ya que su aura no disminuía ni un poco, al contrario, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, escucharía lo que su dulce voz diría y después molería a golpe a todos esos idiotas.

Por su parte Soun al escuchar la voz de su hija giro su cara por pura inercia hacia ella ya que su atención estaba donde los chicos.

-Papá, yo…voy a casarme con Ranma.- dijo con la mayor seguridad que hubiese mostrado en toda su vida, fue de manera simple y llana, totalmente directa, logrando un asombro mas grande en los presentes.

De repente toda el aura del chico de la trenza desapareció de golpe, ahora estaba temblando, no lograba moverse, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía, por lo que se quedo ahí en la misma posición escuchando a su prometida.

-Q-que has dicho hija?.- no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Que voy a casarme con Ranma, lo mas pronto posible, él me lo pido formalmente el día de ayer y yo gustosamente he aceptado, esta bien?.- una mayor seguridad se instauro en sus palabras para que nadie tuviera la mas mínima duda.

Akane estaba expectante a la respuesta de su padre que al parecer había caído en shock ya que no se movía en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo su atención a su padre se vio interrumpido cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos la levantaban por la cintura, haciendo quedar un poco despegada del suelo, a la altura de la cara de quien hizo la acción.

-E-es enserio? De verdad serás mi mujer?, me vas a aceptar? Por favor akane no bromees conmigo.- Ranma por fin había podido moverse y olvidándose de lo demás, simplemente tomo a su prometida en brazos para mirarla a los ojos y ver la verdad que aun no creía que fuera posible.

-Tonto, por supuesto que es enserio, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, jamás bromearía con eso.- el chico jamás había visto una mira tan llena de amor por parte de su prometida por lo que entusiasmado comenzó a dar vueltas con la chica en brazos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te juro que seré el mejor esposo, nada te faltara, yo me asegurare de hacerte feliz, trabajare duro…- nunca pensó que tal felicidad pudiera existir, estaba rebosante de alegría, quería gritar, llorar, saltar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de compartir esa alegría con su prometida dando vueltas con ella, aun siendo mirados por los presente que todavía no lograban salir de su asombro.

-Baka, lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti, nada mas...- ella también estaba que estallaba de alegría, por lo que al ser interrumpida por los labios de s u prometido ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente correspondió al beso.

Debían estar dormidos y tenían un sueño o alguna pesadilla, según fuera el caso, Ranma y Akane habían aceptado su amor frente a todos y peor aun se habían besado sin ningún reparo, nadie podía articular palabra alguna, simplemente seguían observando con asombro como el chico besaba apasionadamente a su novia, hasta que este pareció recordar algo.

-Señor Tendo, sé que debí hacer esto antes...- soltó a su prometida, a pesar de ser el momento mas feliz de su vida hasta ahora, recordó que aun tenia a alguien mas a quien enfrentar y lo haría lo mas pronto posible, por lo que al obtener la atención del mencionado, el chico se arrodillo para después colocar sus manos en el suelo y agachar su cabeza (técnica del tigre caído jajaj).

-Por favor, se lo ruego, amo a su hija y me gustaría que me diera el honor de darme su mano en matrimonio, le prometo que cuidare bien de ella, yo me ocupare de que el estilo libre Saotome-Tengo continúe y sea el mejor del mundo, así como del dojo, por favor…-suplico al padre de la chica para obtener su bendición.

-Ranma…-akane susurro, pero rápidamente hizo lo mismo que el chico solamente que ella se inclino al lado contrario ya que ahí era donde se encontraban los padres del él.

-Tío Genma, tía Nodoka, por favor permítanme casar con Ranma, sé que no soy la chica que quisieran para su hijo, no se cocinar, también soy "algo" violenta, entre muchos defectos mas, pero les puedo asegurar que no abra nadie jamás que ame mas a su hijo como yo, por favor…-nuevamente se vio interrumpida, solo que esta ves por unos femeninos brazos que ahora la abrazaban.

-Mi pequeña, no creo que exista alguien mejor para acompañar a mi hijo en su camino por la vida que tu, tampoco creo que él quiera a nadie mas, eso me quedo mas que confirmado, tienen mi aprobación cielo.- ahora se despegaba de la chica para abrazar de igual manera a su hijo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Ranma, hijo estoy orgullosa de ti, no creo que puedo existir hombre mas varonil que tu, te amo mi querido hijo.- mientras decía esto asfixiaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias mamá, también te amo.- logro articular una ves que se escapo un poco de los brazos de su madre pero de igual manera le devolvió el abrazo.

-Que felicidad!, Ranma hijo, no podría ser mas que feliz de tenerte como yerno, sé que cuidaras bien a mi pequeñita y sabrás hacerla feliz, te confió mi vida, hijo mio, bienvenido a la familia.- ahora el que asfixiaba al chico fue su suegro aunque él estaba mas que contento de recibir tal aprobación por parte de él.

-Buuuuaaaa mi bebe se va a casar, hija mía tu madre estaría orgullosa.- paso del chico para asfixiar a la pobre de akane, mientras ranma movía sus brazos tratando de llamar la atención de su suegro para salvar la vida de su prometida.

-Tío Genma…?.- extramente el padre del chico no había dicho nada, por lo que cuando pudo liberarse de su padre akane decido preguntar de nuevo.

-Mmm pues veras akane-chan, tu sabes que nosotros te apreciamos mucho, pero como sabrás el valor de mi hijo es mas grande para quedarse en dojo quizás si…-si ahora la chica era la que quería casar con su hijo, su valor había aumentado mucho mas, quizás conseguiría mas que un simple dojo, según él, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo saco de su ensoñación.

-No te atrevas!, has arruinado la mayor parte de mi vida, no dejare que por nada del mundo te interpongas en mi camino, solamente no te mato ya que realmente te estoy agradecido de haberme comprometido con el amor de mi vida, estoy seguro que también das las gracias de que me acepten en la familia Tendo, verdad papá?.- una mirada cargada de amenaza así como el reflejo de un espada desvainándose le hicieron aceptar el hecho inmediatamente.

-C-claro hijo, solamente estaba bromeando, akane-chan, por favor tenle paciencia a mi hijo, ya sabes que a veces es un tonto pero te aseguro que cuidara bien de ti pequeña.- decía mientras una gran gota caía por su sien.

-Gracias tío Genma, tomare en cuenta su comentario, jeje…-igualmente ella tenia la gota resbalando por su sien.

-Saotome por fin seremos familia, que alegría.- el señor Tendo decidió olvidar el comentario de su amigo.

-Si Tendo que felicidad, nuestra escuela ahora tiene futuro, se lo dije, este compromiso era infalible…-ahora los dos hombres celebraban efusivamente.

-Akane-chan, Ranma, felicidades, les prometo que trabajare duro para hacer que su fiesta de bodas sea la mas hermosa de todas.- esa era Kasumi que por fin decidió que era tiempo de hablar, no quería interrumpir a los chicos antes y al parecer Nabiki a pesar de todo había pensado igual.

-Gracias hermana, pero no te fuerces mucho ok?.- akane respondía al abrazo de su hermana mayor.

-Vaya, vaya, sabia que pasaría pero jamás que fuera así, realmente saben como darle emoción a esto hee… bienvenido a la familia hermanito, te deseo suerte.- esa era Nabiki que a pesar de aparentar ser fría dejaba ver mucho mas de lo que deseaba, estaba realmente feliz por los mas jóvenes.

-Ranma, akane-chan. Muchas felicidades, saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo, estaré mas que gustoso de ser su medico familiar cuando ustedes formen su propia familia.- dijo el Dr. Tofu mientras les guiñaba un ojo, consiguiendo que ambos chicos se pusieran totalmente colorados.

-Puedo abrazar a akane-chan para felicitarla?.- pregunto el Dr. antes de abrazar a la joven, una ves que un sonrojado Ranma asintió a su petición, ciertamente ahora tendría mucho mas cuidado con la chica.

Entre felicitaciones, abrazos y lagrimas toda la familia celebraba la noticia con entusiasmo, hasta que la joven Tendo recordó que tenían mas gente presente ahora en su casa, por lo que poniéndose un poco seria decidió hablarles a los chicos que hasta el momento seguían petrificados por todo lo acontecido.

-Chicos…-con esto inmediatamente Ranma recordó a los intrusos y se coloco al lado de su prometida, tomando su mano pero permitiéndole hablar.

-Sé que esto es muy difícil de aceptar para todos, pero por favor, traten de entendernos, Ranma y yo nos amamos y lo único que queremos es tener una vida juntos, feliz, me gustaría que aceptaran nuestra amistad y realmente me alegraría que nos acompañaran en nuestra boda, si eso no les ocasiona problema, de verdad quisiera hallar la forma de que ustedes también sean felices…

-Akane- chan…-la primera en hablar fue Ukyo.

-Je, la verdad es que siempre supe porque Ran-chan te ama, a pesar de todo el daño que te hemos hecho, estas tratando de no lastimarnos, de verdad te debo una gran disculpa, perdóname, prometo que ahora ya no interferiré mas entre ustedes y seria realmente un honor que me dejasen asistir a su boda ya que siempre los he considerado mis amigos…si no les molesta.- aunque le dolía el perder a su gran amor de la niñez pudo sentir como con eso lograba dar un pequeño paso mas en su vida, hasta ahora había estado estancada pero gracias a esto podía seguir con su camino, así que sentía que no todo había sido en vano.

-Yo, no creo poder acompañarlos en su fiesta, pero Shampoo ya no insistir mas, realmente yo temer por mi vida si sigo interfiriendo, regresare a china y explicar al consejo de la supremacía femenil lo que pasar, no se preocupen ni siquiera ellas poder contra amor verdadero.-era hora de aceptarlo, Ranma no era suyo, nunca la fue y jamás lo seria, no podía perder mas tiempo con él.

-Shampoo, yo iré contigo mi amor.- ese era el pobre de Mousse como siempre siguiendo a su querida amazona.

-jojojo, ranma-sama te vas a arrepentir por haber dejado escapar a la rosa negra y su fortuna jojojo.

-Ho mi amada fierecilla, mi Akane Tendo, esta bien te dejare estar al lado de este hechicero del mal, pero solo con la promesa de que seréis feliz.- agrego dramáticamente Kuno.

-ranma!.- el chico de la banda llamo rápidamente la atención.

-Te juro que si la lastimas de alguna manera te la veras conmigo, si me entero de que ella no es feliz a tu lado vendré y la apartare de tu lado, escuchaste?.- amenazó Ryoga.

-Ja no te preocupes no pienso perder Akane de ninguna manera, descuida sabes que cuidare de ella con mi vida.-afirmo el chico de la trenza.

-Mas te vale...adiós!- y sin esperar nada mas, salto la barda y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-También es hora de que me marche, ya nos veremos.- y así siguiendo el ejemplo de Ryoga cada uno abandono el lugar, ya que a su manera tendrían enfrentar y terminar por aceptar la realidad.

-Gracias…-fue lo único que se escucho por la casa, mientras ellos iban alejándose de ahí.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Dios mio, esta vez si que me resulto difícil escribí este capitulo, ojala y les halla gustado, ya solo me falta uno, ya lo tengo todo visualizado lo malo es que no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme y escribirlo, pero no se preocupen prometo que hare un espacio así no duerma durante las noches y parezca mas panda de lo que ya soy jajajjaja.<p>

Realmente me pareció que era turno de Ranma de sufrir a manos de akane, en la serie me chocaba ver que el chico siempre la insultaba y andaba con una y con otra con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera, ni modo se lo tenia bien merecido jejej =P

Por cierto me gustaría tener amigs que les guste esta pareja ya que realmente no conozco a nadie que tenga el mismo gusto que yo, así que si desean ser mis amigos porfa déjenme su e-mail y con gusto los agregare =)

Bueno por el momento me despido, a todos los que han leído mi fic.

Arigato!

P.d.- no olviden dejar sus comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

**Un ejemplo de amor**

Hola a todos!, bueno tristemente aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi historia, ojala les guste, para mi el escribir este fic, significo mucho, me ayudo a relajarme en momentos de tensión y sus palabras de felicitaciones y aliento siempre me hicieron sentir de lo mas feliz.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me leyeron y me dejaron sus comentarios =)

Realmente espero no decepcionar a nadie con este final, hice lo mejor que pude, solo me queda por advertir que este fic es mas que nada un regalo a akane jajaja, ya que en él, muestro a un ranma que siempre quise ver u_uU

Bueno, bien dicen que el mucho se despide es porque no quiere irse jejeje por lo que sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>El día era esplendido, los niños jugaban, las señoras conversaban y realizaban sus compras alegremente, ese día no había nubes que amenazaran con cubrir los hermosos rayos de sol que iluminaban las calles, tampoco había rastro de humedad que anunciasen la llegada de las limpias lluvias, todo era suma tranquilad, muy raro en el distrito de Nerima, por lo que dos jóvenes decidieron unirse a tan raro suceso.<p>

-vaya pero que tranquilidad, hasta da miedo.- espeto una linda chica de cabellos cortos y azulados que caminaba junto a un apuesto chico.

-Mientras el "gran Ranma Saotome" este a tu lado no tienes nada que temer mi amor.- una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro mientras posesivamente, atraía a la chica hacia él, para así caminar pegados por la acera.

-R-ranma…-a pesar de haber aceptado su amor y mas aun, estando a punto de casarse con el muchacho que la acompañaba, no estaba acostumbrada todavía a sus muestras de cariño en publico, ni mucho menos que la llamara con tanto cariño.

-Egocéntrico.- logro decir recuperándose un poco del aturdimiento que le causaba el chico.

-Je, pero aun así me amas, no?- nuevamente mostraba su gran ego.

-Tu crees?- dijo divertida dejando al chico perplejo, por lo que aprovechando su distracción, escapo de sus manos y corriendo, empezó un dulce juego.

-atrápame si puedes, egocéntrico!- le gritaba para finalmente sacarle la lengua en son de burla.

-E-espera, a donde crees que vas sin mi hee?.- recuperándose, corrió tras la chica.

Por un rato jugo con ella ya que su iinazuke zigzagueaba para esquivarlo o brincaba de aquí para allá escabulléndose, los dos reían y corrían, la gente que pasaba por ahí no podían evitar admirar a tan linda pareja que personificaba al amor mismo.

-Te atrape!, hazte a la idea tontita, jamás podrás escaparte de mi.- y con esto le dio un suave pero apasionado beso en sus labios, mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

-muy bien, pero mas te vale no arrepentirte después.- logro decir, separando al chico un poco de ella.

-Jamás.- y nuevamente la beso.

-Vamos Ranma, tenemos que ir a centro comercial a recoger tu traje, recuerdas?.- regresando un poco a la realidad, recordó por que ella y él habían salido de casa ese día.

-Uno mas…-parecía niño pequeño haciendo berrinche y sin esperar autorización volvió a posar sus labios con los de la chica.

-Muy bien, por ahora podemos seguir.-dijo una vez terminado el beso y tomando a la chica de la mano, comenzaron andar de nuevo tranquilamente.

Después de caminar un rato ambos llegaron al enorme centro comercial de la ciudad, ciertamente este era el lugar favorito de los jóvenes de la ciudad por ello era un sitio muy concurrido.

-Odio los lugares con tanta gente.- dijo molesto el chico de la trenza.

-Vamos no seas tan anticuado, además aquí hay muchas tiendas bonitas, vamos apresúrate!.- camino delante de su novio muy emocionada por la cantidad de tiendas llamativas que había en el lugar.

-Mira, pero que chica mas hermosa…

-Una belleza así no se ve todos los días...

-Yo la vi primero…

Ranma empezó a escuchar a un montón de chicos, que, una vez que habían pasado junto a su prometida, se agrupan y comenzaban a decir toda clase de "halagos" para la chica, cosa que molesto al chico de la trenza sobre manera, pero intento controlarse para no armar un escandalo y arruinar el paseo de la chica.

-AMOR, ESPERAME!.- grito exageradamente para ser escuchados por todos los presentes logrando no solo llamar la atención de su prometida si no de todos esos chicos que ahora se retiraban celosos del lugar.

-Ranma, estoy a solo unos pasos de ti, no tienes que gritar.- dijo totalmente avergonzada por como la había llamado el chico con tal multitud entre ellos.

-Lo siento, creí que entre tanta gente no me oirías.- una vez que llego a la altura de la chica la tomo de la cintura y posesivamente la atrajo hacia sí, caminando en esa misma posición mas tranquilo por el lugar.

- Vaya, vamos tarde, debimos recoger tu traje hace treinta minutos…mira que lindo vestido!.- perdió la noción de lo que habían ido a buscar dejándose llevar por la linda tienda que aparentemente tenia varias cosas que llamaban su atención.

Ranma miro dentro de la tienda, captando que dentro de ella había solamente un montón de chicas, tanto las compradoras como las dependientes eran mujeres, reviso nuevamente y luego desvió su vista hacia su prometida que aun mirada ilusionada las diferentes prendas que se mostraban en el aparador.

-Que te parece si me esperas aquí mientras yo voy por el traje he?.- propuso tiernamente a la chica para que así ella pudiera disfrutar de un momento para sí, desde que se habían puesto fecha a la boda, ella no había podido dedicarse ni un momento, por lo que al chico le pareció mas que justo que disfrutara el momento.

-Enserio?.- una vez que lo vio asentir, ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Por eso te amo tanto.- y sin mas le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios para sin esperar respuesta, entrar muy emocionada en el lugar.

-Vaya de saber que reaccionaria así la hubiera acompañado a sus compras mucho antes, baka.-se regaño así mismo una vez que logro superar su total aturdimiento por lo dicho y hecho por su prometida.

-Muy bien, según recuerdo la tienda quedaba…-camino tratando de encontrar el establecimiento donde debía recoger su traje, entreteniéndose mas en la tarea de lo que había pensado, una vez que lo hubiese tenido en sus manos, regreso por su prometida pero al llegar cerca de la tienda encontró a un montón de chicos aglomerados al alrededor de esta, por lo que curioso se acercó a ver que sucedía.

Como había un muchos muchachos tapando la entrada le resultaba difícil saber lo que pasaba, así que, haciendo uso de su gran agilidad de artista marcial, dio un gran salto que lo dejo parado justo en la puerta de la misma.

-Oye, yo llegue primero…-escucho decir a un chico a su lado.

-Si, no seas abusivo, nosotros tenemos más derecho…-y así escucho ciento de reclamos por parte de varios chicos.

-Primero para q..?.- ni siquiera pudo concluir su pregunta ya que en ese momento vio el interés que tenían todos esos chicos en la tienda.

Una Akane muy emocionada salía y entraba del probador a la velocidad de la luz con diferentes atuendos, prácticamente le había encantado toda la ropa que la tienda ofrecía pero como no se la podía llevar toda, obviamente, decidió probársela para así hacer una mejor elección, en el repertorio había incluso prendas un poco mas "llamativas" de las que solía usar pero solo para no quedarse con la duda decidió probárselas, ignorando el gran alboroto que estaba causando con esto.

Ranma no lograba mover ni un musculo, para empezar estaba totalmente idiotiza…ejem, perdón, hipnotizado, por ver a su prometida en tanta variedad de prendas, algunas eran demasiado llamativas para su gusto, de hecho, estaba pensando en no volverla a dejar salir de casa, no le gustaba que ningún imbécil viera la belleza de esta, eso no!, ella era solo para él, en eso estaba cuando las voces a su alrededor lo volvieron a la realidad, logrando que se tensara aun mas.

-Pero que chica…

-Yo si me caso…

-Apuesto a que se hace desear, pero yo puedo domarla…

Esos y muchos comentarios mas, fueron dichos sin ningún pudor, pero estos últimos fueron los que hicieron rabiar a un mas al chico, por lo que, intentando hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, hablo fría y calculadoramente, enfundándoles temor a todos sus oyentes.

-Así que tu la puedes domar no?, ja no me hagas reír, para acercarte siquiera a ella, tendrás que "domarme" primero a mi, idiota!.-conecto un "moderado "puñetazo en la cara del chico, ya que, aunque estaba totalmente furioso, sabia que si lo mataba tendría problemas con su prometida.

-Y tu osas decir que te casas?.- una vez que hubo noqueado al otro chico, se dirigió al que se hubiese atrevido a decir tal barbaridad, claro que este no podía moverse, de hecho ninguno de los chicos, ya que al ser testigos del puñetazo que el muchacho había propinado fácilmente a uno de ellos, estaban petrificados.

-Je, pues cuanto lo siento idiota, pero ella se casa conmigo!.- y un nuevo golpe fue dado mandando volar al muchacho muy lejos de ahí.

-Y ahora todos ustedes, bola de idiotas, no crean que los dejare ir tan fácilmente, osaron hacer de mi prometida un espectáculo y eso es algo que no pienso pasar por alto.- sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción por parte de todos los jóvenes, empezó a propinar golpes a diestra y siniestra mandándolos a volar a todos, despejando rápidamente el lugar.

-Estúpidos, la próxima vez no tendré piedad…-dijo una vez que hubo terminado con su masacre.

-Con quien no tendrás piedad, Ranma?.- la chica que ni se percato de todo lo que causo, interrogo al chico por lo ultimo que le había oído decir.

-C-con nadie jeje, hablaba conmigo mismo jejeje…-rio nerviosamente.

-Por favor dime que has terminado de comprar ropa.- la miro suplicante su novio.

-Pues si, me parece que de ropa ha sido todo por hoy, aunque la verdad me he quedado con ganas de llevarme muchas mas, no te preocupes, sé que no te gusta mucho venir, así que vendré yo sola o con mis amigas la próxima vez.- sonrió dulcemente al muchacho.

-NOOO!, e-es decir, a mi no me molesta acompañarte Akane, es mas por favor, cada vez que vengas a este lugar TIENES que traerme contigo jejeje.- intento sonar convincente para que así la chica no sospechara.

-Enserio?, que bien, creí que te desagradaba la idea, entonces que te parece si miramos un poco mas por ahí?.- y para frustración del chico empezó a caminar enfrente de él.

-Genial.- hablo sarcásticamente mientras la alcanzaba.

-Oye dame tus bolsas, no pienso permitir que mi prometida vaya por ahí cargada de cualquier cosa que pueda cansarla, verdad?.- le guiño un ojo mientras se apoderaba del montón de bolsas que cargaba la chica, para sonrojo de esta.

-Gracias Ranma.- dio un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico que lo dejo totalmente estático en su lugar mientras ella seguía avanzando como si nada.

- Rayos si sigue así me va a volver loco, piensa, piensa, para cuando es la boda?...demonios no se si podre seguir resistiendo…-tan metido estaba en su propia charla que ni siquiera se percato que la chica ya le llevaba distancia.

-He? Akane, akane donde estas?.- una vez que regreso de su ensoñación, miro a todos lados tratando de visualizar a su prometida, cuando escucho la conversación de otros jóvenes que paseaban por el lugar.

-Viste a la chica que acabamos de pasar?

-Era realmente bonita..

-Si, me pregunto si tendrá novio.

-Por supuesto que si, una belleza así no podría estar sola, pero quizás yo la podría hacer dudar..

Los puños de Ranma estaban totalmente apretados mientras caminaba en la dirección que creía, había tomado su prometida, estaba realmente tratando de controlarse ya que si no lo hacia se pondría a golpear a todos esos imbéciles dejando sola a la chica.

-Maldición, realmente odio estos lugares.- mientras caminaba, ya harto de la situación, logro visualizar una cabina de policía que llamo poderosamente su atención, después de ver que esta se encontraba vacía, quizás porque el guardia había tenido que atender algún asunto del centro comercial, con sigilo se introdujo en ella, cerrando con seguro la puerta y con una sonrisa maléfica se decido a ejecutar su plan.

-Escúchenme bien, este aviso es para toda la maldita comunidad varonil…-de repente su voz se escucho por todo el centro comercial, cortesía de los altavoces que se utilizaban para vocear a personas extraviadas.

-Seguramente todos y cada uno de ustedes, imbéciles, han posado sus ojos en una bella jovencita de hermosos ojos cafés y cabellos cortos color azulados…-prosiguió el chico llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Ranma?...-akane se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su prometido pero se sorprendió mas aun al escuchar sus palabras.

-Pues bien déjenme dejar claro una cosa, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome heredero del estilo de pelea libre Saotome y esa mujer es MIA!, es mi prometida y muy muy pronto mi esposa, y les prometo que al próximo que ose siquiera mirarla le romperé toda la cara, escucharon imbéciles?, ella es MI mujer y se va a casar conmigo, así que ya déjenla en paz, ¡ESTOY HARTO!.- De repente unos fuerte golpes en la puerta se escucharon a través de los altavoces seguido de la voz de un desconcertado guardia que no encontró a nadie ahí, una vez que logro ingresar en el lugar.

-Rayos, malditos idiotas, mas les vale que les halla quedado claro, no pienso seguir soportando sus tonterías…-y así iba caminando el chico de la trenza injuriando un buen monologo para sí.

-Que demonios piensas que haces? No soy un objeto.- un gran mazo se estampo en su cabeza.

-Auch, no eres un objeto, pero si eres de mi propiedad, eres mi mas valiosa posesión, mi mas grande tesoro.- con esto logro dejar a la chica sin palabras y totalmente sonrojada.

-R-ranma…pero no tenias que decirlo así, baka.- realmente ya no estaba enfadada, de hecho después de decir tales palabras se aventó a los brazos del chico.

-Lo siento Akane, pero es que era eso o dejar a todos los malditos hombres de este lugar totalmente malheridos…-rápidamente correspondió al abrazo de su chica, aun con todas las bolsas que cargaba.

-Baka, pero bueno no quisiera que fueras de otra manera, mi tonto y amado baka.-dio un fugaz beso en los labios al chico.

-Bien, porque te aseguro que jamás, jamás, dejare de celarte y bueno quizás sea buena hora para irnos, me parece que el guardia de seguridad me sigue la pista jejeje.- tiernamente cogió la mano de su prometida y juntos comenzaron a andar de regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de ahí…

-Shampoo, no dijiste que renunciarías a Saotome?, incluso ya se lo has comunicado a tu abuela, porque rayos estas haciendo esta poción?.- interrogo el chico pato a su amada gatita.

-Silencio Mousse, este ser mi último intento, si en el momento en que mi Airen dé sus votos matrimoniales, existe un mínimo atisbo de duda u otro sentimiento que no sea amor puro y verdadero, tanto chica violenta como él, se olvidaran el uno al otro instantáneamente.

-Pero Shampoo, mi vida, porque tienes que seguir haciendo esto?, que acaso no ves que yo me muero por tu amor?, regresa conmigo a china, mi cielo.- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para lograr que esta lo mirada a los ojos.

-Mousse…yo lo siento, pero mi orgullo no me deja irme así, no quiero, ni puedo aceptar tan fácilmente lo que mis oídos han escuchado, pero te juro que una vez que lo compruebe, una vez que me convenza de la realidad, iré tranquilamente a casa Mousse…contigo.- término de decir la chica.

-Shampoo…entonces yo te ayudare, solamente tengo que hacer que esos dos tomen un trago verdad?- entendía las razones de la chica, después de tanto tiempo de lucha por el chico era mas que justo que no tuviera ninguna duda para hacerse a un lado, además sabia que esta vez su hechizo no perjudicaría para nada a los jóvenes.

-Mousse…hai, es lo único que tienes que hacer.- coloco la formula en un frasco y se la entrego al chico pato.

-Bebida tener sabor a manzana, así que ellos no sospechar nada.

-Muy bien, iré ahora mismo al dojo Tendo.- y sin mas comenzó a andar hacia a la salida pero justo en la puerta la voz de su amada, llamo nuevamente su atención.

-Mousse…gracias.- y con un dulce beso que deposito en la mejilla del chico, desapareció de ahí.

-Shampoo…-después de dos horas, logro recuperarse y salió dispuesto a cumplir su cometido.

En la residencia Tendo…

-Si que ha sido un día agotador verdad mi amor?.- decía el chico de la trenza mientras se sentaba junto a su prometida, la cual se encontraba posada en una da las piedras que se encuentran junto al pequeño estanque que hay en la casa, admirando las estrellas.

-Si, pero aun así me pareció muy divertido, aunque quizás hubiera sido mas divertido acompañar a toda la familia al templo, ya sabes, con eso de que fueron a agradecer a todos los santos por nuestro amor, no dudo que surja algún imprevisto jajá.- en cuanto sintió al chico cerca, se posiciono dentro de sus brazos para así estar mas cómoda y de paso escapar un poco del frio que comenzaba a sentir.

-Por eso mismo no me arrepiento de haber ido, aunque realmente no hubiera tenido otra opción si tu hubieras querido ir, sabes que lo único que puedo hacer es seguirte. -Respiro profundamente, mientras un pequeño silencio se hacia entre ellos.

-Me parece increíble pensar que pronto tu y yo estaremos casados mi amor.- dijo mientras cerraba sus brazos entorno a al chica.

-Así es mi vida, no podría ser mas feliz.- y apunto estaba de besar al chico, cuando de repente sintió como su prometido daba un salto con ella en brazos.

Ranma estaba muy metido en su papel de enamorado cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron del peligro, por lo que sin pestañear dio un salto esquivando así, varias pequeñas cuchillas que se clavaban ahora en el lugar donde hacia solo unos segundos se encontraban los dos sentados.

-Mousse, pero que demonios te pasa?.- grito totalmente furioso, tanto por la interrupción del momento, como por el ataque cometido hacia su persona y su prometida, por lo que rápidamente colocó a la chica en el suelo y se puso delante de ella de forma protectora.

-Yo, lo siento, es la costumbre jejeje, les juro que vengo en son de paz.- rio nervioso el chico pato.

-Si, como no, de seguro vienes a vengar a tu gatita no?.- dijo mordazmente el chico de la trenza sin apartarse un segundo de su prometida.

-Pues no. Aunque no lo creas Saotome, solamente vengo a felicitarlos.- trato de tranquilizarse para no atacar al chico ya que si no, su plan no podría ser llevado a cabo.

-Ranma, Mousse no tendría motivos para hacernos daño, yo confió en él, no es así Mousse?.- la chica salió de tras de su novio y mientras decía esto, tomaba dulcemente su mano para convencerlo.

-Dios Akane, nunca cambiaras, sigues siendo muy ingenua, uff.- la mirada suplicante que le dirigía la chica lograba desarmarlo totalmente.

-Esta bien, confiaremos en ti, pero te juro que si intentas algo no te perdonaré, entendido?.- dio su clara amenaza.

-Jajaja, jamás creí ver al "gran" Saotome bajo el yugo de una mujer, jajaja.- rio para molestia del chico de la trenza.

-relájate, no tienen nada que temer, como sabrás mi Shampoo y yo hemos decidió regresar a china, aunque no me guste admitirlo ustedes dos han sido lo mas cercano a lo que he tenido por amigos, realmente estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos, pero como no podre asistir a la boda me gustaría que hiciéramos un brindis por ustedes.

-Mousse…gracias, para nosotros también eres un amigo, anqué este baka de aquí no lo acepte.- dio un pequeño golpe a su prometido en la cabeza para hacerlo hablar.

-E-esto…Akane tiene razón Mousse y aunque para ser sincero te deteste muchas veces que intentaste molestar a akane, ya sea amenazándola con convertirla en pato o con pedirla como tu prometida, al final creo que también te considero un amigo, sinceramente espero que encuentras la felicidad junto a tu persona amada, créeme no hay nada mejor que eso en la vida.- dijo mientras atraía a la chica a sus brazos nuevamente.

-Me lo imagino, gracias por tus deseos Saotome, entonces, que les parece un brindis?, he comprado esta botella, me han dicho que su sabor a manzana es delicioso.- enseño a los chicos la dichosa botella.

-Claro, Mousse, muchas gracias, por favor pasa y toma asiento, iré a buscar unas copas donde servirnos.- akane guio a Mousse hasta la pequeña salita de estar, ahí dejo a ambos chicos para dirigirse a la cocina.

En todo momento Ranma fue prácticamente su sombra, incluso cuando la chica camino hacia la cocina jamás le quito la vista ni un solo momento, solamente hasta que no pudo verla fue que miro a su acompañante, cosa que el chico pato noto fácilmente.

-¿Qué?.- cuestiono el chico al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de gracia que le dirigía el chico de las gafas.

-Nada, es solo que, realmente te envidio, sabes?.- puso una mueca de tristeza al decir eso.

-No me digas que otra vez vas tras de akane? Mira, yo se mejor que nadie que ella es realmente hermosa y por eso entiendo que me envidies, pero no por ello dejare que nadie la aleje de mi lado, así que mejor ahorrémonos problemas y no lo intentes, ok?- aunque lo dijo tranquilamente la clara amenaza estaba ahí.

-Jajaja, realmente Tendo debe ser una hechicera, nunca creí ver al gran Saotome tan temeroso, porque no le niegues, temes horriblemente que ella se aleje verdad?.- dijo mordazmente.

-Oye, yo no le temo a nada.- trato de sonar convincente.

-Saotome, no tienes que mentirme, recuerda que yo mismo vi que tan devastado estabas cuando la creíamos muerta. Si no hubiese sido por Ryoga te hubieras dejado matar ese día.- aunque no quería hacer sentir mal al chico debía asegurarse que la pócima de Shampoo realmente no los dañaría y la mejor forma para sincerarlo, era evocando la terrible lucha del monte fénix.

-Yo…-trato de pensar cualquier repuesta que le llevase la contraria al chico pero al recordar todo lo que sufrió al ver a su prometida en ese estado, no pudo mentir.

-Realmente quería morir, yo quería seguirla, iría con ella hasta el mismo infierno si fuese necesario, la verdad no concibo vivir si ella no esta en el mismo mundo que yo.- dijo mas para sí que para el chico pato, todos esos recuerdos lo abrumaban, es por eso que su corazón era el que hablaba en ese momento.

-Por eso te envido Saotome, tu eres capaz de vivir tu vida plenamente junto a la persona que amas, es como si tu y ella fueran uno mismo, incluso para caminar, te mantienes tan cerca que hasta pareces su sombra, pero a ella no parece incomodarle en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, te ha aceptado incondicionalmente, yo quisiera que mi amor fuera aceptado y llevado de la misma manera.-suspiro pesadamente, hasta que sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Estoy seguro que tu también disfrutaras de ese amor por el cual sufres tanto Mousse, solo mírame, tu sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros y henos aquí, juntos plenamente por fin, amándonos con locura.

-Claro Mousse, para el amor no hay imposibles, si pudo juntarnos a este tonto baka y a mi, pronto Shampoo caerá en tus brazos.- interrumpió akane que había escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación y que ahora regresaba con tres copas en las manos.

-Dame eso amor, ambos sabemos lo torpe que eres para eso de la cristalería.- el chico tomo las copas de las manos de akane, las deposito en la mesa e inconscientemente regreso a posicionarse tan cerca de la chica como le fue posible.

-Oye yo no soy torpe.- dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de su prometido.

-Si lo eres A-chan, pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré para cuidarte, inclusive de ti misma.- dio un fugaz beso en los labios de la chica olvidándose por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Ejem, oigan no se olviden de mi, creo que tanto amor reprimido les ha hecho realmente daño.- agrego con gracia el chico de las gafas logrando así, llamar la atención de los jóvenes en el acto.

-Etto, perdona Mousse.- totalmente sonrojada tomo la botella e intento abrirla pero rápidamente fue tomado de sus manos por su prometido quien sin el menor esfuerzo la abrió y se la devolvió sin decirle nada.

-Toma.- dijo mientras le entregaba su copa a Mousse para posteriormente entregarle otra a su prometido y se dejaba una para ella.

-Bien, pues entonces, brindo por ustedes, por su felicidad y amor eterno, que no tengo la menor duda que así será, salud!.- mientras levantaba su copa dijo, sintiendo realmente las palabras.

-Salud!.- dijeron ambos chicos mientras chocaban sus copas con la del chico pato, rápidamente tomaron la bebida sin sospechar nada, lo que no notaron es que Mousse, acostumbrado a sus cientos de trucos, desapareció la bebida en un santiamén.

Y así totalmente ajenos a todo lo demás, pasaron un buen rato conversando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando había pequeños golpes dados por la chica a su prometido al recordar algunas anécdotas de su pasado, fue realmente un momento agradable que fue muy bien recibido por los tres chicos.

-Bueno, realmente me la he pasado genial chicos pero ya debo irme, ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera del restaurant y ya saben como es la vieja momia con eso.- dijo mientras se levantaba para salir del lugar.

-Gracias por tus deseos Mousses, realmente espero verte pronto.- Ranma le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad.

-Cuídate mucho Mousse y recuerda, no importa donde te encuentres, desde aquí te estaremos apoyando, animo!.- ese comentario conmovió realmente al chico.

-de verdad Shampoo nunca tuvo una mínima oportunidad contra a ti Akane-chan…Adiós- y sin esperar respuesta salto por la barda y desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

-Realmente espero que llegue a ser feliz al lado de Shampoo.- akane veía con un deje de tristeza el lugar por donde había salido el chico.

-No te preocupes, es fuerte sabrá recibir lo que su futuro le depare.- se coloco tras de la chica mientras nuevamente la envolvía en sus brazos quedando los dos nuevamente en silencio y observando con anhelo la esplendorosa noche que el cielo les obsequiaba.

Una semana después…

El día era hermoso, el mas bello que quizás había ofrecido el año en curso, no hacia ni calor ni frio, el clima era simplemente perfecto, las aves cantaban alegremente, tal parecía que ellas también se unirían a la celebración que en ese día tendría lugar.

En una bella iglesia, ubicada al final de la colina, podía verse un gran numero de personas que emocionados llegaban al lugar para presenciar la tan ansiada unión entre los dos jóvenes artistas marciales mas controversiales de todo Nerima, familia, amigos y hasta algunos que otros curiosos que aun no creían que los chicos por fin unirían sus vidas, arribaban al lugar.

-Soun, deja de dar vueltas amigo, las chicas llegaran de un momento a otro con mi querida nuera, no te preocupes.-trato de calmar un poco Genma a su amigo de juventud, el cual se encontraba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, totalmente nervioso.

-Pero es que ya se tardaron, y si mi hijita se arrepintió? Ho no!, que desgracia, que haremos ahora Saotome? Y para colmo su hijo lleva mas de treinta minutos parado en el altar sin poder siquiera mover un musculo, buaaaaa, pero que desgracia.- hizo gala de su "adorable" carácter.

-No diga eso ni de broma Tendo, a demás no pasara, recuerde que mi Nodoka esta con ellas y jamás permitiría que pasara algo así, y por mi hijo no se preocupes, es un Saotome, en este mismo momento debe estar meditando, jajaja.- rio con orgullo el cínico hombre-panda.

Ranma ya tenia rato que había llegado a la iglesia, todo cortesía de Ryoga, desde que el chico había aceptado la perdida de su gran amor, decidió permanecer como un buen amigo de ellos, pensó que seria realmente doloroso y aunque lo fue, la intensidad del sufrimiento no fue tan mala, gracias a una chica de pelo largo, ojos azules y que gustaba de cargar una gran espátula, que igual que él, había aceptado el mismo destino.

-Realmente me da lastima akane-san, mira que tener que vivir con un imbécil cobarde del cual ni siquiera estoy seguro si sigue respirando el día de su boda.- trato de devolver a la realidad al chico de la trenza que parecía estar totalmente ido.

-Aun sigue igual?.- interrumpió la chica de la espátula.

-U-ukyo.- el chico del colmillo se encontraba totalmente impresionado por la vestimenta de la chica, que en esta ocasión, constaba de un bonito vestido que la hacia ver muy linda, cuestión que, por alguna razón, lo ponía muy nervioso.

-y si le arrojamos agua fría?, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que fuera buena idea, seguramente nos asesinaría por convertirlo en chica el día de su boda jeje.- aunque parecía confiada por dentro estaba hecha un manejo de nervios, él chico frente a ella se veía realmente guapo, definitivamente su Ran-chan empezaba a pasar a un segundo plano en su vida.

-si…es decir, no…lo que quiero decir es que es seguro que nos asesinaría, lo del agua es mala idea, aunque para ser sincero me encantaría hacerlo jeje.- logro conectar sus ideas por un momento.

-Ummm, tienes razón, espera, tengo una idea!.- y sin esperar respuesta del chico se coloco frente a su amigo de la infancia, saco su celular y comenzó a hablar fuerte y claro.

-Estas diciéndome que han secuestrado a akane-chan?- sin lugar a dudas logro su cometido, ya que en ese momento el chico comenzó a sacudirla por los hombros mientras hacia un sin fin de cuestionamientos.

-A-akane?, QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVIO A PONERLE UNA MANO A MI MUJER?, A DONDE RAYOS SE LA LLEVARON?, VAMOS U-CHAN HABLA!, QUIERO A MI AKANE DE VUELTA Y LA QUIERO AHORA!.- gritaba histérico el chico de la trenza.

-C-calma Ran-chan, akane-chan esta bien, ya no debe tardar en llegar es solo que tenemos mas de media hora tratando de regresarte al mundo real.-dijo un poco asustada por la reacción de su amigo.

-Eso es cierto nenita, aunque me parece que Ukyo fue muy amable contigo, yo sin duda te hubiera arrojado el agua fría.- estaba un poco molesto por la manera en que el chico trato a su nueva "amiga".

-IDIOTA! Hubiera preferido el agua fría, por poco me da un infarto.- soltó a su amiga y se dirigió al chico-cerdo.

-Oye ya deja de quejarte, te hemos ayudado toda la mañana, si no fuera por mi todavía estarías sentado en tu futon con una sonrisa de idiota, agradece que te hice cambiarte y te traje hasta aquí.

-Que debo agradecerte por traerme?, idiota, me arrastraste a la iglesia desde la madrugada, por eso estaba sentado con toda tranquilidad en mi futon pensando en nuestro gran día, imbécil!.- ahora si que estaba mas que molesto, era cierto que Ryoga lo había llevado a la iglesia e internamente se lo agradecía ya que debido a sus nervios quizás no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero de eso a que lo arrastrada prácticamente por todo Japón y además le jugaran tan mala broma sobre su prometida, era el colmo, tendría que matarlo y a pesar de que ya todos los invitados lo observaban de forma curiosa, no le dio importancia y decidió proseguir con su venganza cuando…

La marcha nupcial que anunciaba la llegada de la novia empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, logrando que todos guardaran silencio y se pusieran de pie, pero esto solo logro petrificar en su lugar al chico que seria uno de los protagonistas de la boda.

-Rayos, deja de ser un gallina y compórtate de una vez, quieres?.- golpeo "disimuladamente" en un costado a su amigo, el chico de la banda amarilla, logrando que su compañero volviera a respirar.

-Ranma Saotome no le teme a nad…-ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, ahí frente a él, caminaba a pasos lentos la criatura mas hermosa que pudiese existir, para él, ella era simplemente prefecta, su hermoso vestido, su tuene maquillaje, su peinado pero mas que nada, su bella sonrisa, esa que lo había enamorado y que ahora mismo lo hacia aun mas, algo que nunca creyó posible.

Akane caminaba del brazo de su padre, cuando dio su primer paso en esa elegante alfombra roja estaba realmente nerviosa, pero todo lo demás desapareció al ver a su prometido parado en el altar, esperándola, el chico era simplemente el mas apuesto y gallardo que hubiese visto en su vida y se sentía muy afortunado de que fuera solo de ella, ese porte, su suave cabello, su sonrisa arrogante, esa mirada intensa que la volvía loca, sus hermosos ojos, si, realmente se sentía afortunada de poder amar y ser amada por el muchacho que tenia delante.

Los dos estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en las damas de honor así como los padre del joven habían tomado su lugar junto al altar, esperando a que la novia fuera entregada.

-Ranma, hijo, te regreso lo que el cielo me presto por algunos años, no te pido que cuides de ella por que se de sobras que lo harás, por favor hijos míos sean felices.- Soun Tendo entrego la mano de su hija al chico frente a ellos, el cual la tomo inmediatamente apenas la soltó el mayor.

-Papa…-logro articular la pequeña Tendo, ya que ahora un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar debido a las conmovedoras palabras de su padre.

-No se preocupe, padre, lo seremos, de verdad no tiene de que preocuparse, sabe que protegeré a su hija aun con mi vida si es preciso.-una cálida sonrisa lleno de confianza al hombre que le estaba entregando uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-Sé que lo harás, hijo, siempre lo has hecho.- coloco una mano en su hombro para posteriormente ocupar su lugar al lado de los jóvenes que ahora solo se veían embelesados.

La ceremonia dio inicio, el padre comenzó su sermón, los ojos de todos se llenaban de emoción a cada palabra dicha por el sacerdote que unía a los jóvenes cada vez mas, pero estos no prestaban atención a nada mas que no fueran ellos, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Te ves hermosa, mi ángel.- susurro Ranma para ser solo escuchado por su novia.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy apuesto mi amor.- contesto de la misma manera que el chico, para nuevamente perderse en sus ojos al igual que él, no fue hasta que escucho su nombre en boca del padre que salió de su hipnotismo.

-Akane Tendo, acepta usted al joven Ranma Saotome como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?.- pregunto solemnemente el cura a la chica.

-Incluso mas halla de la muerte, acepto.- respondió sin dudarlo un solo segundo logrando que la sonrisa del joven se ensanchara aun mas, si es que fuera posible.

- Y tu Ranma Saotome…-comenzó el padre dirigiéndose ahora a él.

-Espere!.-interrumpió enérgicamente Ranma al cura el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría hacer mi propio voto a la persona que amo.- su mirada llena de convicción atemorizo un poco al cura, el cual después de un momento solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y esperar expectante las palabras del chico.

-Yo, Rama Saotome, prometo, ante lo ojos de Dios, tu madre, nuestras familias, amigos y el resto del mundo, que te amaré y respetare incluso mas halla de nuestra vida terrenal, a donde tu vayas yo simplemente te seguiré, caminaremos siempre juntos, pero tu lo harás entre mis brazos, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor, protección y fidelidad ya que mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos desde el inicio de los tiempos, nada será mas importante para mi que tu seguridad, salud y felicidad, vivera cada segundo de mi vida agradeciendo al el destino el darme tan preciado regalo, porque sin lugar a dudas…mi destino eres tu.-cada palabra pronunciada fue dicha sin dejar de verla a los ojos, haciendo con ello, una promesa mas profunda que una simple declaración matrimonial.

Con tales palabras, todos los presentes estaban emocionados y bañados en lágrimas, pero sin duda alguna, la más eufórica de todos era la chica de ojos cafés que ahora también eran cubiertos por enormes lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ejem, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- paro unos minutos, el padre, como esperando algo, pero nada sucedió por lo que se decidió a continuar.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la nov…-ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase ya que la novia se lanzo hacia su ahora esposo para besarlo frenéticamente, pero no por ello menos dulce, simplemente era un beso perfecto , lleno de amor, que sellaba su promesa de eterno enamoramiento.

Ahí, entre las sombras, una pareja se encontraba admirando toda la ceremonia, lo hicieron desde su inicio hasta el final, ni siquiera tuvieron que tener demasiado cuidado en ser descubiertos, todos se encontraban prestando suma atención a la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

-Es todo, esto se acabó Shampoo, jamás, en ningún momento de la ceremonia ni en la vida de Saotome, hubo rastro de duda en su corazón, él siempre le perteneció y le pertenecerá a Akane Tendo.

-Hai, aunque no por eso deja de doler.- comenzó a andar hacia la salida, dejando al chico-pato que sufría igualmente por verla así.

-Mousse…-llamo la atención del chico.

-Vamos a casa.- levanto una de sus manos ofreciéndosela para caminar juntos así como una bonita aunque algo melancólica sonrisa

-Shampoo…-el chico no salto lleno de euforia de un lado a otro, este simplemente le regreso la sonrisa, tomo tranquilamente su mano y camino en silencio a su lado como tantas veces había hecho en su vida y que sin dudar seguiría haciendo.

Después de un rato considerable en que tardaron en romper el beso, Ranma cargo sorpresivamente a la chica en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con ella.

-Oye, se supone que no debes hacer esto ahora.- rio, dejándose llevar por el chico.

-He dado mi palabra, y bien sabes que cuando Ranma Saotome hace una promesa, siempre la cumple mi amor.- guiño un ojo acompañando a sus palabras.

-Baka, por cierto me parece que, ahora que ya nadie puede impedir nuestra boda, es el momento correcto para decirte sobre cierto regalito que envió nuevamente el guía de Jusenkyo y esta vez esta siendo custodiado por Nabiki, por un pequeño precio, por lo que sin duda llegara a ti mi vida.- pero fue lo único que pudo decir ya que nuevamente los labios de su esposo le impidieron hablar.

-Te lo dije, no es cierto?, nada es mas importante para mi que tu, así que por ahora no vamos a pensar en nada mas que en nosotros y nuestra boda, ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por lo demás.

-Te amo.- dijo concediéndole toda la razón al chico, disfrutaría ese momento así como muchos mas a su lado, de ahora en adelante lo demás no tenia importancia, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían ser capaces de afrontar y superar cualquier cosa.

-Yo te amo mas, eso ni dudarlo, recuerda que nadie me gana.- una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro, para luego mirarla seriamente y con el corazón en la mano.

-Te amo.- no hubo necesidad de decirle nada mas a la chica, de ahora en adelante le diría que la amaba a cada minuto, ya que sentía que esa simple frase no podría expresarle jamás lo que sentía por ella.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un hermoso y cálido beso, mientras todos los demás vitoreaban felices y estruendosamente a la pareja, que sin lugar a dudas, se amaría por toda la eternidad, todo esto, siendo observado por una hermosa estrella, que a pesar de estar en pleno día, brillaba intensamente para ellos.

Diez años después…

En la residencia Saotome-Tendo reinaba la paz, los pájaros cantarines acompañaban tan armonioso escenario, todo era tranquila, el único ruido que podía escucharse por toda la casa era la voz de un apuesto muchachito de aproximadamente nueve años, este se encontraba junto al estanque de la casa, practicando algunos movimientos que su padre le había enseñado a través de los años.

El niño de cabellos azulados recogidos en una trenza y grandes ojos color azul opacos, que podrían fácilmente ser confundidos por el mar, lanzaba perfectos puñetazos y patadas a un aparente adversario, ciertamente el chico era un poco alto para su edad, eso, aunado a que a pesar de su corta edad empezaba a mostrar un bien formado cuerpo, lo hacia lucir realmente apuesto.

-Rayos, solo un poco mas y podre perfeccionar mi técnica.- dio un gran salto con agilidad y dándose media vuelta lanzo un puñetazo al aire, pero este tuvo que ser rapidamente desviado ya que en ese momento una pequeña niña se atravesaba en su camino.

La pequeña de apenas unos ocho años, de largos cabellos color negros y preciosos ojos color marrones, había aparecido de la nada frente al chico, esta pudo percatarse apenas a tiempo del aparente golpe que iba dirigido a ella, por lo que únicamente atino a dar un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio con el movimiento y cayendo duramente de sentón en el lugar.

-Demonios, cual es la idea Ayumi? Que acaso no te das cuenta que te pude haber lastimado? eres una tonta .-miro con reproche a la pequeña niña que ahora se encontraba en el suelo frente a él y con la cara agachada.

-Yo…yo solo quería ir a la tienda por unos caramelos, buuuuaaaaa.- comenzó a llorar estruendosamente la chiquilla logrando con ello poner totalmente nervioso al chico frente a ella.

-A-ayumi, por favor, por favor , no llores, mira yo tengo caramelos, espérame aquí enseguida los traigo.- de un ágil salto entro por la ventana de su habitación y en menos de un segundo regreso al lado de la niña, que aun seguía llorando, con una pequeña bolsita en su mano.

-Mira, estaba escondiéndolos de mamá, puedes tenerlos, pero por favor…ya no llores.- miro muy afligido a la pequeña, no entendía porque, pero cada ves que veía los lindos ojitos de ella empañados, sentía una opresión en el pecho por lo cual, siempre hacia lo que podía para que dejara de llorar.

-snif, snif, de verdad puedo quedármelos Hiro?.- la niña aun con algunos rastros de lagrimas se acercó al joven y algo dudosa tomo la bolsita que él le ofrecía.

-Seguro, pero dime, que haces por aquí?, te volviste a perder?.- se agacho junto a la pequeña para poder observarla mejor y asegurarse que no tenia ninguna herida o raspón.

-Yo, snif, yo, snif…si, me perdí de nuevo…-nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus tiernos ojos.

-O-oye, no llores, yo mismo te llevare a tu casa, esta bien?.- se levanto de un solo movimiento y le ofreció su mano a la niña para que se levantara.

-Arigato, Hiro.- y ahora con una dulce sonrisa tomo la mano del chico, pero este no la soltó cuando ella quedo de píe, si no que jalo de su mano y de esa forma comenzaron a andar hacia la casa de la niña.

Ninguno de los dos pequeños articulaba palabra alguna, ciertamente no era la primera vez que los niños andaban juntos, lo cierto era que eran grandes amigos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, por lo que silencios como esos no los incomodaban, de hecho solían utilizarlos para de cierta manera "comunicarse" solamente entre ellos.

-Hiro…-la pequeña fue la primera en hablar, obteniendo de inmediato toda la atención de joven a su lado.

-Que pasa Ayumi?.- pregunto aparentemente tranquilo ya que le resultaba difícil guardar la compostura cuando la niña pronunciaba su nombre.

-Crees que soy tonta?.- soltó la pregunta así nada mas, sin darse a entender.

-Tonta?, pues mas bien diría despistada, recuerda que debes tener la guardia en alto, sueles perderte con mucha facilidad y aunque también seas una buena artista marcial, esto sin duda es una clara desventaja.- dijo con un pequeño tono de reprimenda a la pequeña.

-Una desventaja?.- pregunto tratando de entenderlo.

-Claro, si te pierdes quien sabe a que lugares podrías llegar, podrías acabar en un lugar muy peligroso y lo peor de todo, tu sola, no señor, definitivamente debemos trabajar en ello.- se molesto al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que terminara en algún lugar así.

-U-un lugar peligroso?, sola?.- aunque trataba de ser fuerte esa sola idea la aterraba, así que inevitablemente nuevas lagrimitas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-A-ayumi?.- ahora el aterrado era él.

-Y si algún día no logro regresar? Que me pasara? No podre ver de nuevo a papá y a mamá?, a ti tampoco?.- esa idea hizo que mas lagrimas frotaran de sus ojos.

-Y-yo…-de primer impacto no sabia como reaccionar, sus lagrimas siempre lograban desarmarlo, así como su sonrisa, pero esta vez rápidamente recobro su compostura y con una gran seguridad coloco sus dos manos en los hombros de la pequeña, obligándola a que esta le viere directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…no importa que tan lejos te pierdas Ayumi, prometo encontrarte donde quieras que estés y traerte de regreso sana y salva, no dejare jamás que te pase nada malo, confía en mi.- estas palabras estaban cargadas de tanta seguridad que hicieron que la niña recuperada su sonrisa inmediatamente.

-Lo prometes?.- sabia que no tenia que hacerle esa pregunta.

-Lo juro, sabes muy bien que cuando un Saotome promete algo, siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra.- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su pequeño rostro.

-Maldito Saotome, suelta a mi prometida ahora!.- un pequeño de la misma edad que el chico de la trenza apareció frente a ellos, era de estatura un poco mas baja, de cabello negro y grande y hermosos ojos color marrón.

-Y aquí vienes de nuevo con tus idioteces Keita, ya te dije mil veces que tus tontas leyes amazonas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, el hecho de que Ayumi te haya dejado inconsciente esa vez fue solo un accidente, así que deja de acosarla y de decir que es tu prometida, idiota!.- trataba de reunir algo de paciencia para explicarle nuevamente al chico que dejara en paz a la pequeña, su acoso hacia la niña lo molestaba de sobremanera sin saber realmente el porqué.

-Ja, eso solo lo dices porque quieres a mí amada ayumi para ti, pero ni creas que me daré por vencido, en guardia.- se coloco en pose para comenzar la pelea.

-Si así lo quieres…-el otro chico imito su acción.

-Esperen, esperen, no pueden pelear así nada mas.- una nueva pequeñita de unos siete años intervino en la escena, esta tenia el cabello castaño y ojos marrones que demostraban una gran perspicacia.

-Riku, tu que estas haciendo aquí?.- pregunto el pequeño de la trenza a su prima.

-Tía Nabiki y Tío Kuno nos trajeron a pasear un rato, estábamos en aquel parque cuando los vimos, así que decidimos venir a saludar.- una pequeña de la misma edad que la otra, con una larga cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, con una tranquila sonrisa, dio contestación a la pregunta del chico.

-Naoko, tu también estas aquí? Entonces Tío Tofu y Tía Kasumi están por aquí?.- dijo un poco ilusionado ya ellos eran sus tíos favoritos, ciertamente su pequeña prima de adorable sonrisa también era una de sus favoritas, pero eso solo era cuando no se encontraba bajo la influencia de la otra pequeña que tenia la tendencia de arrastrarla a todos los "negocios" que se le ocurría, cosa que generalmente tenían como blanco él y la pequeña Ayumi.

-No, Naoko se quedo a dormir ayer en mi casa, por lo que hoy solo somos mis papas y nosotras, pero pasando al tema de la pelea, chicos no pueden tomar un evento así a la ligera, les propongo algo, que les parece si programamos el enfrentamiento para otro día y vendemos la entradas, tendremos buenas ganancias ,de eso no hay duda.- volteo emocionada para darse cuenta que la única que se mantenía a su lado era Naoko con su tierna sonrisa.

-Vamos Ayumi, corre!, si no Riku podría alcanzarnos y ya sabes lo persistente que es, menos mal que tía Kodachi sigue en extranjero si no ella misma ayudaría a su "adorada" sobrina a atraparnos.- corrió con la niña aun tomados de la mano.

-Oigan no me dejen, tengo miedo.- Keita intentaba seguirles el paso sin mucho éxito, ya que al ver que la pequeña ayumi se dejaba guiar sin ningún reproche por el otro chico, hacia flaquear su determinación.

-Hiro, no vayas tan deprisa, podríamos caern...- cumpliendo con el camino de sus palabras, una piedra se atravesó en su caminar e inevitablemente comenzó a caer, situación de la que pudo percatarse el joven que jalaba de su mano por lo que de un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos para así evitar su caída.

-Ten cuidado Ayumi, sé que si yo estoy contigo no te pasara nada pero aun así debes de cuidarte, de acuerdo?.- rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, por lo que sonrojándose furiosamente dio vuelta y se agacho para que con esa pose la niña entendiera que subiera a su espalda, él la llevaría.

-Gracias, Hiro.- dijo dulcemente mientras se posicionaba en la espalda del muchacho para rápidamente abrazarse a su cuello, acción que puso muy contento a ambos jóvenes que sin ninguna otra preocupación comenzaron a andar ahora tranquilamente por ese camino que deseaban que fuera interminable.

Y así una nueva generación de artistas marciales comenzaban a escribir a cada paso, una nueva historia en la vida del pequeño distrito, grandes aventuras, enorme retos y hermosos amores esperaban ansiosos a nuestros nuevos héroes.

Mientras en el dojo Tendo…

Un joven muy apuesto, alto, fuerte y de caballera negra sostenida por una trenza y de rasgos maduros entrenaba pacíficamente en su dojo, hasta que la voz de su esposa le hizo perder la concentración, como siempre pasaba cada vez que su nombre era mencionado por ella.

-Ranma, amor, has visto a Hiro?, desde hace un rato que lo ando buscando.- dijo una chica de cabellos azulados, hermosos ojos marrones y perfecto cuerpo, si antes al chico le parecía bonita ahora era la representación de la belleza misma, ciertamente la madurez la había sentado bien.

-Akane…-como siempre quedo embobado al ver a su esposa, por lo que instintivamente se acercó a la chica y de un movimiento la atrajo a su lado, tomándola posesivamente por la cintura.

-Ranma, deja de jugar y ayúdame a buscar a nuestro hijo.- dijo mientras trataba de evitar que su marido la besara, sin mucho éxito por cierto.

-No te preocupes, amor, Hiro estaba aquí hace un rato practicando, lo estaba observando para ver que tal le iba pero Ayumi apareció, perdida de nuevo, al parecer, por lo que nuestro pequeño, como todo buen Saotome, se ofreció a ayudarla y llevarla a casa, estará a aquí pronto.- después de decir esto reanudo su tarea de besar apasionadamente a su esposa.

-Así que esta con ayumi-chan, entonces no hay problema.- esa niña realmente le caía muy bien.

-Definitivamente Ryoga y U-chan deberían tener más cuidado con su hija.- espetó con resignación lamentándose de la mala suerte de la pequeña al haber heredado la mala orientación de su padre

-Lo que no logro entender es porque siempre que esa pequeña se pierde, aparece por aquí, aunque es realmente una suerte, así Hiro puede cuidar de ella.- esa era la eterna pregunta que Ranma se hacia desde que la pequeña había aprendido a caminar.

-Suerte?, yo mas bien lo llamaría destino mi amor, porque si en algo he aprendido a creer, es en él.- ahora quien sello los labios de su esposo en un apasionado beso fue ella.

-Tienes razón en creer en él mi vida, mírame es mi destino amarte por siempre, tu y yo somos la prueba mas grande de su existencia.- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta sello nuevamente los labios de su esposa.

Una nueva oleada de pasión se dio entre ellos, pero esta vez no existía ningún impedimento para su gran amor, un amor con el que sin lugar a dudas, el mundo aprendería lo bello que es amar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Buuuuaaa la que va a llorar ahora soy yo, no puedo creer que por fin he terminado esta historia, de verdad que la voy extrañar, disfrute mucho escribiéndola, ojala y ustedes también disfrutaran leyéndola.<p>

Me disculpo, si no le di mucha importancia a los demás personajes, pero quería una historia que se centrara en Ranma y akane por lo que los demás pasaron a un segundo plano, como tantas veces he dicho, en el anime me quede con ganas de ver muchas mas escenas románticas por lo que saque toda me frustración en esta historia jajjaja.

Además, siempre quise ver a un Ranma totalmente romántico y sin miedo a mostrarlo, por ello también cambie su personalidad, una cosa as por la cual disculparme uff u_u

En si, esta fue una historia como regalo para akane jajaja

Bueno eso fue todo por esta ocasión amigos, espero leernos pronto, yo siempre estoy muy pendiente de los fics puesto por aquí, me encanta leer de esta pareja, ojala y alguien hiciera un crossover de las series de ranma e inuyasha con muchos celos y romance, realmente me gustaría leer algo así jejeje.

A los que me dejen sus reviews se los agradezco de antemano, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, suerte y hasta pronto.

A todos los que leyeron mi fic…

Arigato!


End file.
